


Hookup, Line, and Sinker

by coincidental_penalties, watchforwalkers



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e14 I Do, Fairy Godmother Isabelle, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Kurt Hummel/Adam Crawford, New York City, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Post-Wedding Hookup, Romantic Comedy, Vogue.com, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, past Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidental_penalties/pseuds/coincidental_penalties, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchforwalkers/pseuds/watchforwalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Kurt make a pact to keep each other from hooking up with their exes during Will and Emma's (failed) wedding. Of course, the pact didn't <i>specify</i> hooking up with each other instead, but why question a good thing when it happens? Sure, most hookups aren’t planned weeks in advance. Most hookups don’t last an entire spring break or three months of summer, either, but a hookup’s just a hookup, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by jamfig!
> 
> Thanks to totoro-pirate for being our pinch-hitting artist!

  


Finn does his best to keep it together through the rest of the day. It’s not Rachel’s fault he didn’t get into Pace, or that Kurt didn’t get into NYADA, so he keeps a big smile on his face for her through that whole afternoon. When he begs off the celebratory dinner with her dads in the name of staying home and cheering up Kurt, Rachel understands and doesn’t argue with him or question it. Finn kisses her goodnight at her front door and keeps his face in the big smile for the first few blocks away from her house, before finally letting it drop. His face kind of aches from how hard he had to work for that smile, but at least Rachel could enjoy her success without having to feel so guilty.

He didn’t count on his mom and Burt sitting in the living room waiting on him when he got home, though, so he has to crank his mouth back up into the smile so they don’t worry about him or think something too bad is going on. Finn raises a hand to wave as he passes through the living room, but Burt clears his throat.

“You want to sit down for a minute, Finn?” Burt asks. Finn doesn’t really want to, but he does anyway, since Burt doesn’t exactly sound like he’s asking so much as telling.

“Kurt told us,” Carole says sympathetically. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Oh, he did?” Finn asks. “And, uh. Not really?”

“I know you must be feeling overwhelmed. We just wanted you—both of you—to know that we’re here when you’re ready to talk,” Carole continues.

“Thanks. I kind of just want to go up to my room,” Finn says. 

“Kurt felt the same way,” Burt says, nodding along with his words. “He’s up there with one of his musical soundtracks going.”

“Okay. Thanks, Burt,” Finn says. “I’m just gonna…” He points at the stairs as he starts to stand. 

“Okay, Finn,” Carole says, offering him a small smile. 

Finn stands all the way and gives his mom and Burt the best version of his big smile that he can manage before turning to the stairs. They seem taller than usual, Finn thinks, and he’s actually a little tired by the time he gets to the top. He passes by Kurt’s bedroom, the music coming out underneath the door, and keeps walking to his room, then changes his mind and walks backwards back to Kurt’s door, knocking softly.

“Kurt? You okay in there?” Finn says with his face pressed close to the door. 

The music stops, but there’s still a long pause before the door opens, and Kurt is standing in front of Finn looking slightly flushed and somewhat sweaty. “Finn. You’re home.” Kurt steps back and gestures for Finn to come in, a questioning look on his face.

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. He steps into Kurt’s room and looks around. “Were you working out or something?”

“Dancing,” Kurt says as he shuts the door. “ _Shimmying_ , even.”

“That sounds, uh. Fun, I guess.” 

“Would you like to join me?” Kurt asks, his finger hovering next to his iPhone. “I’m finding it somewhat cathartic.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if dancing would give me a cat heart attack or not,” Finn says, side-eyeing Kurt’s iPhone. “I don’t know how to do that shimmy thing. I think I don’t have the right kind of shoulders or something.”

“You don’t have to shimmy,” Kurt says. “Just move around.” He moves his finger, and the music starts again abruptly. Kurt does, in fact, start shimmying, snarling at the mirror twice.

“Okay,” Finn says, shifting his weight from foot to foot in what he hopes counts as moving around to make Kurt happy. 

Kurt keeps dancing, shooting Finn one half-smile and then seems to almost forget Finn is in the room while he moves. After a while of rocking side to side, Finn has to admit that it does feel a little bit better to be moving, at least, so he moves a little bit more, adding in some of the choreography he managed to mostly master over the past year. After a few more minutes, Finn closes his eyes and lets himself twist and dance to the music without worrying about how dumb he looks, or how dumb he feels. 

The music changes, pausing for just a few seconds before starting again, and Kurt says almost happily, “I love this one.”

“Cool,” Finn says. He keeps on dancing to the music, because even if it isn’t the kind of stuff he’d listen to on his own, it makes Kurt happy, so that’s a vote in its favor. Finn’s eyes start to burn, though, and he suspects that he might be tearing up a little bit, then he realizes suddenly that he has absolutely no idea what he’s supposed to be doing right now—apart from dancing, which he’s not even good at—or what he’s supposed to do _next_ , and then he sort of can’t breathe that great. He drops down onto his butt on Kurt’s floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and trying to take a deep breath, which he fails at miserably, just like he fails at everything else.

“Finn? I know you aren’t in bad sh— oh.” The music doesn’t stop, but the volume decreases, and after another moment, Kurt sits down beside Finn and puts one hand on Finn’s arm.

“I don’t know what to do,” Finn gasps. “I don’t have any plans. I don’t have a real job. I don’t have any idea what I’m doing. I don’t know what to do! I don’t know!”

“You don’t have to make any decisions tonight,” Kurt says soothingly. 

“I’m gonna let everybody down. I don’t have any plans! I’m gonna be a Lima loser forever!” Finn starts to rock in place slightly, still taking shallow breaths. 

“You’re not letting anyone down!” Kurt insists. “It’s— things will look better in the morning,” Kurt says almost desperately. 

“Oh my god, in the _morning_ ,” Finn says. “I have to _tell_ people! Everybody’s gonna see how much I suck, and how I don’t know what I’m doing, and I _don’t_ know what I’m doing, I suck so bad, I don’t have any backup plan at _all_ , and—”

Kurt leans forward, towards Finn, and he doesn’t stop moving until his lips are pressed firmly against Finn’s, interrupting Finn mid-sentence. Finn’s eyes open in surprise, and he can’t decide what he’s supposed to do or if Kurt expects him to do anything, then Kurt pulls away and sits back. Finn stares at Kurt, and Kurt stares at Finn, and neither of them says anything for a couple of minutes. Finn takes a few deep, if shaky, breaths.

“You needed to calm down,” Kurt says softly. “I don’t think you realized you were starting to hyperventilate.”

Finn has a lot of possible responses to that, but all that he can really turn into words is, “Oh.”

Kurt’s eyes dart around the room for a moment before settling back on Finn. “Would you like some water?”

“No, I think I’m okay,” Finn replies. 

“Okay.” Kurt nods and stands, and a moment later the volume of the music goes back up again, and Kurt starts dancing, gesturing for Finn to join him.

Finn doesn’t think about it again for months. Finn puts Rachel on a train to New York; she leaves Finn and Kurt behind. Finn joins the army, Kurt goes to New York, Finn leaves the army and then has an awkward visit in New York, and then Finn ends up right back in Lima, helping Will coach the glee club. He gets some good practice in being professional when he resists the urge to kick Blaine across the room like a chair for cheating on Kurt, not that Finn has the _highest_ horse to stand on in that area, even if he at least didn’t sleep with somebody else like Blaine did.

Once Finn’s working with the glee kids, though, everything seems to fall into place, and even if he’s not doing something most people would think is important, Finn thinks it’s important, and feels really good about it. He’s helping Will by helping the kids, he’s helping Emma with her and Will’s wedding, and he feels like a grownup. 

Then Emma’s panicking, and Finn _doesn’t_ feel like a grownup at all, because a grownup would know what to do. A real grownup, not some dumb 19-year-old kid, would probably think of a lot of ways to help someone calm down, but all Finn can think of is the time _he_ was freaking out and Kurt kissed him. 

So he kisses her, which is pretty disastrous, as far as decisions go. Finn tries to tell Will what happened, or at least, he thinks about trying to tell Will, and might actually have done it if he could have had a little bit more time to work up the nerve. Somehow, though, he ends up at Will and Emma’s wedding with Will still not knowing, and Finn still feeling guilty and confused.

When Finn sees Kurt passing by with Blaine, he’s relieved. He’s also still confused, since he’s not sure why Kurt would want to hang out with Blaine after the cheating thing, even if Blaine did go up for Christmas and everybody got along okay. 

“Hey, Kurt,” Finn says, snagging Kurt by the arm as he walks by.

“Finn!” Kurt smiles at him, then takes a second look at Finn and turns back to Blaine. “We’ll catch up later, okay?” Blaine nods and continues walking, and Kurt looks at Finn again. “What is it?”

“Can I talk to you about something?” Finn asks. “In private?”

“Of course.” Kurt looks around for a moment and frowns. “Did you have a place in mind?”

“Uh.” Finn also looks around. “Yeah, over there,” he says, pulling Kurt towards the unisex bathroom down the hall. 

“Um.” Kurt makes a face, but follows Finn into the bathroom and locks the door behind them. “Are you okay?”

The bathroom has a chair, which Finn figures Kurt will probably want to sit on, and a changing table. After thinking about it for a second, Finn closes the toilet lid and sits on top of it. “No. I mean, yeah, but also no.”

Kurt frowns and sits down. “Are you _physically_ okay?”

“Oh, yeah. I lost some weight, too!”

“You know you didn’t really need to lose any weight, Finn,” Kurt says, almost chiding. 

Finn shrugs. “Maybe Coach Sylvester’ll stop calling me names.”

“Doubtful,” Kurt pronounces. “She’ll find new names.”

“Anyway, that’s not what this is about,” Finn says. 

“Then what is it about, Finn?”

“I kissed Emma. Ms. Pillsbury,” Finn says. “I kissed her.”

“What?” Kurt looks incredulous. “ _Why_? Oh, God, don’t tell me you had some kind of schoolboy crush on her for years and thought it was now appropriate to act upon.”

“No! It wasn’t like that,” Finn tries to explain. “She was freaking out about the wedding, being all crazy and upset.”

“What do you mean, freaking out?” Kurt says slowly. “Like she was turning into a Bridezilla?”

Finn shakes his head. “I didn’t see that movie. She was talking high pitched and had all these different flowers all over the place, and she was doing the fast breathing thing. Also, she had crazy eyes.”

“So you thought that kissing her would make things— less complicated? Happier? Better?” Kurt questions. 

“Well, I didn’t really _think_ about anything,” Finn admits. “I just… I remembered when I was freaking out about what I was gonna do with my life, you remember that?” Kurt nods once. “And how you kissed me and it made me stop freaking out.”

“Did you explain all of that to them?” Kurt asks. 

“Uh. Not exactly?”

“What _did_ you say, then?”

“I haven’t _exactly_ said anything to Will about it,” Finn says. “Emma told me not to say anything.”

“Oh. Oh, dear.” Kurt sighs. “I don’t know— I don’t know if that’s the right thing to do or not, but—” Kurt cuts himself off, shaking his head. “What do _you_ want to do?”

“About what? It seems a little bit late to tell Will now, I guess,” Finn says. 

“So you simply had the need to confess to someone?” Kurt asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Well, yeah,” Finn says. “Also, what were you doing with Blaine? You guys looked like you were going somewhere.”

Kurt looks a little shifty, and a lot embarrassed. “Um.” Kurt glances to the side. “Something ill-advised, no doubt.” 

“Hey, wait a minute,” Finn says, narrowing his eyes at Kurt. “Were you guys sneaking off to hook up or something?”

“I can have a hookup if I want!” Kurt says somewhat defensively. 

“Yeah, I mean, you’re a grownup and everything,” Finn agrees. “But come on, _seriously_?” 

“It’s not like I can _choose_ between my exes to hook up,” Kurt says, sniffing a little. “And— well, fine, yes, it would have probably been a bad idea.”

“’Cause he cheated on you and made you really upset,” Finn points out. 

“Yes.” Kurt sighs. “I wasn’t going to start _dating_ him again or anything.” 

“Yeah, you were just gonna hook up with him at a wedding.”

“Well… yes,” Kurt admits. “Anyway, we came in here to talk about you. Do you feel better now that you’ve confessed to someone else?”

“Kind of,” Finn says. “Do you think I _should_ do anything?”

“At this point, it does seem like doing anything would just continue to make things worse, doesn’t it?” Kurt purses his lips, then shakes his head. “No, I think you’ve probably chosen the best course. Likely she’ll forget about it soon enough, lost in the haze of wedding planning memories.” 

“She didn’t seem like she would forget it,” Finn says, grimacing. 

“Still, today obviously is not the day to do anything about it,” Kurt says. “And we should probably stop locking ourselves in a restroom and go to the ceremony.”

“Yeah, people might need to pee, I guess,” Finn says. He stands up and offers Kurt his arm. “You can be my date, and we’ll keep each other from doing something dumb like hooking up with our exes, okay?”

Kurt laughs and takes Finn’s arm. “That might in fact be necessary. I am taller than most of your dates, and you’re taller than most of mine.” 

“I’m probably a worse dancer, too,” Finn says. 

“I’ll do my best to make you look better,” Kurt promises. 

“I’ll do my best to not make you look shorter,” Finn promises in return.

The wedding doesn’t go exactly as planned, in the sense that it doesn’t actually happen because Emma runs off and leaves Coach Sylvester behind wearing her wedding dress, which is really confusing, since Finn didn’t think they could fit in the same size dress. Finn sits down on the carpeted stairs leading up to the altar and rests his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hand, while it gets sorted out that they’re still having the reception, because Emma’s parents paid for it and want it to happen.

As people start to file out of the church, Finn stands and walks down the stairs, stopping at the end of the pew where Kurt is sitting with Mercedes and Mike. “So, you coming to the reception?” Finn asks. 

“We still have to keep each other out of trouble, don’t we?” Kurt says, standing up.

“Yeah, ’cause now this wedding is kind of depressing,” Finn says, offering his elbow to Kurt. “And when people are depressed, they’re more likely to hook up with their exes. I think I saw it on the news.”

“Does it still count as a wedding? I think it’s now just a very expensive party without any reason behind it,” Kurt says, taking Finn’s elbow and walking towards the rear of the church with him. Finn notices Rachel and Blaine talking together, and gives them a polite smile and he and Kurt walk out of the church. Since Kurt doesn’t have a car anymore, Finn drives them downtown to the Wingate where the reception is. 

“You think we can talk the bartender into serving us?” Finn asks as they walk in, Kurt holding his arm again. 

“Either the bartender was warned extensively about serving anyone, and even those over forty will have trouble being served, or yes, we’ll be able to relatively easily,” Kurt says after a moment. “I suppose it’s too much to hope an actual band was hired?”

“Are you kidding? Will’s gonna expect us to sing at his funeral,” Finn says.

“Oh, my.” Kurt shakes his head a little. “You’re absolutely right.”

“We’ll all be old and we’ll have to stand by his grave and sing ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ or something like that.”

Kurt laughs, a real laugh and not his polite one. “No, ‘Wheel in the Sky’.”

Finn groans, holding the door into the ballroom or whatever it is open for Kurt. “He totally would.”

“Why thank you,” Kurt says, almost bowing a little as he walks past Finn and inside. “Ooh! Baby cupcakes!”

“Emma said they had mini-quiches, too,” Finn says. “And other tiny foods. I think it’s a theme.”

Kurt’s eyes actually light up, and he gazes at the food. “Tiny food and perhaps an amenable bartender—I suppose that will help if we are pressed into service singing.” 

“Or we can just say no,” Finn suggests. “He’s got a whole glee club full of kids here. They can sing. We can drink and eat tiny foods.”

“An excellent idea,” Kurt says, heading towards the food table and pulling Finn along with him. “Observe the bartender while I fill our plates, and see if he looks like he’d allow a bottle of wine to come with us.” 

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be looking for, but I’ll try,” Finn agrees. He watches the bartender while Kurt piles food onto two plates, but the only thing he notices is that Quinn and Santana both show their IDs before getting served. 

“Let’s choose a table,” Kurt announces, brandishing the two full plates. Finn scans the room and picks a table on the opposite side from where Rachel and Blaine seem to be settling. He pulls out a chair for Kurt, since his hands are full, and they both sit.

“Are those mini-eggrolls?” Finn asks.

“Yes!” Kurt pushes one of the plates towards Finn. “There are mini-sandwiches, too.” 

“Did you get some of those things that looked like little pies?” Finn asks, eating one of the eggrolls. 

“Of course,” Kurt says, sounding almost offended. 

“Sweet!”

They eat for just a few moments before Kurt pushes away from the table and stands up, looking determined. “I’m going to go cajole the bartender,” he says to Finn. “White or red?”

“Uh, whatever goes with eggrolls and cupcakes?” Finn offers.

“I don’t think there’s actually a wine pairing for that,” Kurt admits, looking slightly disappointed, and then he walks determinedly towards the bartender. He chats with the bartender for a few minutes, then shows him something discreetly before accepting a bottle of wine and two wine glasses from the bartender. 

“Success,” Kurt announces in a loud whisper when he gets back to the table. “One bottle of house white, just for us.” 

“Cool,” Finn says. Kurt sets down the glasses and pours them each a glass, then hands one of them to Finn. 

“You should make a toast,” Kurt suggests. 

“What’re we toasting to?” Finn asks. “Not hooking up with our exes?”

“It’s not a horrible toast.” 

Finn laughs and holds up his glass. “Then, here’s to not hooking up with our exes,” he says. 

“To not hooking up with exes,” Kurt agrees, lifting his own glass before taking a sip of the wine. “Really, more of us should have made the same resolution, I suspect.” 

“Who else do you think is hooking up?” Finn asks. He looks around the room. Quinn and Santana are seated at a table together, drinking. Rachel and Blaine are both on stage, performing a duet of some pop song Finn’s heard but can’t quite place. 

“It’s probably too early to know for sure,” Kurt says, also looking around. “Though I suppose there won’t be any cake-cutting, garter-throwing, or bouquet-tossing to break up the party.” 

“Maybe Tina’ll make it work with Blaine,” Finn says. 

Kurt gets a pained expression on his face and then covers his mouth with his hand. “I’m not sure whether to feel badly for Tina or laugh,” he admits. “Maybe both?”

“I think I feel bad for both of them,” Finn says. “But I also think laughing works.”

“Feel bad in public, laugh in private?” Kurt says, moving his hand and smiling. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Finn says, downing the rest of his wine, then holding the glass up in front of Kurt and shaking it side to side. “More?”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, pouring more wine in Finn’s glass and topping off his own. “Tell me something good that’s happened to you lately.”

Finn has to sip his wine for a few minutes, trying to think of something other than glee club that he’d describe as good, then finally coming up with, “I bought some new shoes. They were super-comfortable.”

“Comfortable shoes are a must,” Kurt says, nodding a little. “That’s a very good thing.”

“Yeah, and these are kind of brown and nice-looking, so I can wear them to work or just walking around.”

“You should tell me what kind they are,” Kurt says. “I should ask Isabelle if we can do a focus on comfortable, stylish shoes.”

“I’ll totally be your foot model, as long as all the shoes are comfortable and don’t have heels or glitter or anything,” Finn says. 

“They wouldn’t be very comfortable if they were heels.” Kurt winces. “I learned that sophomore year. And glitter wouldn’t affect your comfort, you know.”

“Yeeeaah, I’m pretty sure glitter would affect my comfort, dude,” Finn says. He holds his glass out again. “Fill ’er up.”

“I don’t think we’re really supposed to drink wine so fast,” Kurt says, but he fills both their glasses again. “Should I go get another bottle?”

Finn swallows half his glass in one go. “We… should dance,” he declares. “We dance at weddings. That’s a thing we do, right?”

“Yes,” Kurt agrees, then takes a big gulp of his own wine. “We dance at other people’s weddings. It’s our tradition.”

“Exactly!” Finn says. 

Kurt stands. “I did tell you I’d do my best to make you look like a better dancer.”

“I’ll hunch a little so you look taller,” Finn says. He also stands, this time taking Kurt’s arm instead of offering his own to Kurt. 

“You are too kind, good sir,” Kurt says, giggling just a little at the end of the sentence. “Ooh, we get to dance to those two!” He gestures to the stage, where Jake and Marley are standing. 

“They’re nice kids,” Finn says, then shakes his head. “I can’t believe that just came out of my mouth.”

Kurt giggles again. “They are kids,” he agrees. “And they’re singing very nicely for us.”

“Yeah, very nice kids,” Finn agrees. He puts one arm around Kurt’s waist, taking his other hand. “Okay, you’ve gotta steer me here.”

“I’ll do my very best,” Kurt promises, starting to slowly move them in something like a waltz. “It’s a very nice tradition.”

“Yeah,” Finn says. He pulls Kurt a little closer and closes his eyes halfway, letting Kurt guide them in a little circle while Marley and Jake sing. 

“Still so tall, even hunching,” Kurt says after a few moments. 

“Sorry. I’ll hunch a little more,” Finn says, laughing as he curls forward, resting his chin on Kurt’s head. “Better?”

“Hmm, a little,” Kurt says. “I’m a headrest!”

“Still not hunched enough?” Finn asks. He lets go of Kurt’s hand and drapes his arm over Kurt’s shoulder and down his back, letting some of his weight rest on Kurt. “That’s as hunched as I get without falling.”

“You lug,” Kurt protests, laughing at the same time. “I’m not _that_ strong, you know.” 

“No?” Finn rests a little bit more weight, laughing against the top of Kurt’s head. “That wine made me extra heavy.”

“We should get more,” Kurt declares as the song ends. “Shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah, we should do that,” Finn agrees. 

Kurt disentangles himself and giggles again, heading straight for the bartender and returning to their table relatively quickly with another bottle of wine. “A fresh full bottle.”

“We should take all the rest of the cupcakes,” Finn whispers loudly, leaning forward with his glass. “You create a diversion.”

Kurt giggles. “I could just walk across the room. Ooh, or I could actually let Tina corner me for more than five seconds.”

“Taking one for the team,” Finn says, nodding. “Okay, you go do that, and I’ll bring back the cupcakes.”

“I love baby cupcakes,” Kurt says almost wistfully, and he heads purposefully towards the table where Tina is sitting. Finn looks around the room; the crowd of people has started thinning, and he notices that Quinn and Santana’s table is now empty. He takes a plate and puts the remaining nine cupcakes on it, then walks stealthily back to the table, sitting down and finishing his glass of wine while he waits for Kurt to disentangle himself from Tina.

Kurt finally comes back to the table, picking up one of the baby cupcakes and eating it before speaking. “I need to not be around Tina for a little while,” he says quietly. 

“Here,” Finn says, pushing Kurt’s wine glass towards him. “You should drink that.”

“Yes.” Kurt picks up and downs it faster than he has any other glass at the reception. “She said I’m being _mean_ to Blaine.”

“Dude, you were about to go off and hook up with him,” Finn points out. “That’s maybe too nice.”

Kurt makes a face. “Don’t remind me. I was just… feeling lonely, I guess.” He sighs and sits down. “I’m sort of seeing someone in New York. Emphasis on the ‘sort of’. By my choice.”

“That’s cool. I’m not seeing anybody,” Finn says. “Not even sort of. And yeah, it’s kind of lonely.”

“I _should_ like Adam more than I do,” Kurt says, sounding puzzled. “He’s great. Is he too great? Is that it? Is it because I’m rebounding? _Am_ I rebounding?” He stops. “I’m talking a lot.”

“No, it’s cool. You can tell me that kind of stuff,” Finn says.

“I even asked him out first, because he seemed interested,” Kurt continues. “And—I just feel like there’s something missing. I don’t understand why. Do you think I’m rebounding?”

“Possibly. Probably. Maybe?” Finn shrugs. “I don’t know. One of those.” He slides his glass to Kurt again. 

Kurt refills both their glasses, nodding a little as he drinks more of the wine. “Maybe Adam’s just not the one for me, either. And I thought that Blaine didn’t have to be the one for me, not for a hookup. That was all.”

“Yeah, but there’s bags,” Finn says, then corrects himself. “Bag _gage_. There’s baggage. Lots and lots of baggage.”

“True.” Kurt looks steadily more horrified. “You may have saved me.”

“That’s me,” Finn says, grinning at Kurt. “I’m a saver.”

“Everyone’s starting to leave,” Kurt notes. “But I’m not leaving with Blaine, and you’re not leaving with Rachel.” He pours more wine in their glasses. “We did it.”

“We’re good at not leaving,” Finn agrees. 

“I’m proud of us. But I’m also a little sad,” Kurt confesses.

"There's probably still time to leave with somebody," Finn says, "but I think you should stay here with me and the cupcakes and the wine."

“It would be _nice_ to hook up with someone,” Kurt says, but he stays sitting down, picking up a cupcake and eating it before drinking more wine. “I don’t think there’s anyone here I could leave with, not that _I_ would be interested in and they would be, too.”

"It would be nice if somebody wanted to hook up with me," Finn says. "I don't know. Rachel's got that Brody guy, so that rules out all my exes that might have even wanted to hook up." He sighs loudly before tossing back his glass of wine, chasing it with a baby cupcake.

“Oh, I didn’t mean an ex, necessarily. Hooking up, I mean. Anyone, really. Who was interested. And male.” 

"Yeah, the interested part, that’s the hard part," Finn says with a slow nod of his head. “’Cause, who'd be interested, you know? In me, I mean. I'm a fake teacher, fake-teaching glee club. Plus I shot myself through the leg that one time.”

“And you had the good sense not to hit anything vital,” Kurt says. “I don’t know, Finn. Maybe you just didn’t notice anyone being interested because I monopolized you with the wine.” Kurt gestures to the nearly-empty second bottle. “I think you had a better chance than me.”

"Nah. Everybody here was too old, too young, or knows me too well," Finn says. "And the scar is _ugly_ , seriously. I wouldn't wanna see me naked, either." 

“Hmph,” Kurt says, shaking his head. He’s quiet for a moment before he mutters “girls” under his breath, quietly enough that he might have been trying to keep Finn from hearing him. 

"No, seriously, you should see it! It's sort of shiny and purpley. I probably should get cosmetical surgery on it or something," Finn insists. 

“Ooh, did it make a keloid?” Kurt asks. “You should show me!”

"No, dude, it was a bullet," Finn says, shaking his head. "You don't want to see it, though. For real, it's gross."

“I don’t believe you, and anyway, the girls here wouldn’t know if it was or not,” Kurt says in his attempting-to-be-reasonable voice, but the effect is lost when he giggles at random words. 

"Well, I'll show you if you really wanna see," Finn says. He bends over and gathers up the leg of his pants, pulling it up. It bunches up around his knee, though, and he frowns at it. "I can't make the pants do the thing."

Kurt giggles again. “You have to take them off, Finn.” Then his eyes widen. “But not here. And we said we’d laugh in private.” He giggles, then looks horrified with himself.

"I know not to take my pants off," Finn says. "I'm not drunk. I'm just… just…" He trails off when he can't quite come up with just _what_. 

“But how will I see it?” Kurt asks, and his lower lip actually trembles. 

"I guess I could show you back at the house, if you're going back to the house," Finn says.

“Oh!” Kurt reaches into his back pocket and holds up his hand, clutching a key card triumphantly. “I have a room! I forgot! We should go there.”

"With the last three cupcakes and another bottle of wine," Finn says. "And some sandwiches."

“You’re a very good person to leave a wedding with,” Kurt observes. “Maybe a mini-quiche, too.”

"And the rest of those eggrolls." Finn stands, a little unsteady on his feet, and offers Kurt a hand up. "You get the wine, I'll fill up a plate."

“Right.” Kurt nods and heads towards the bartender, his steps a little too precise. Finn heads back to the buffet table a final time, loading eggrolls, mini-quiches, sandwiches, and a few of the tiny pie things onto a plate. He grabs a wad of napkins, too, then turns to wait for Kurt.

Kurt giggles when he rejoins Finn. “The bartender congratulated me,” he says brightly. 

“On drinking all that wine?” Finn asks. “You told him you had help, right?” He presents the plate for Kurt’s approval. 

“Nooo,” Kurt says, giggling again. “I tried to tell him you were my brother, but he didn’t believe me.”

“Probably ’cause of my hunch,” Finn says, trying to keep his face serious and not quite managing it.

“That _is_ the clear difference between us,” Kurt agrees. “Ooh, more quiche!” He picks up one of the mini-quiches and takes a bite. “Let’s go, then.”

“Sounds good to me,” Finn says. “You, uh. Know which way to go? ’Cause I can get to and from the buffet and that’s about it.”

"An important skill, but yes." Kurt leads them out of the ballroom and down the hall to the elevator. "Third floor."

They walk—well, Finn sort of staggers and Kurt swooshes—into the elevator. Finn leans against the elevator wall, and Kurt leans against Finn. 

“It was a very nice reception,” Kurt says as the elevator goes up. “A rather dismal wedding, but I enjoyed the reception.”

“I liked the food,” Finn says in agreement. “And the dancing. That was nice, too.” The elevator dings for the third floor and the doors open. Finn holds out an arm to keep the door open while Kurt exits, then Kurt leads them down the hall as he looks between the doors and his key card. 

“Aha!” Kurt says, lifting the wine bottle and the key card at the same time. “Three-nineteen.” He gets the door open and holds it open for Finn with a flourish. “Oh, I forgot I got a king!” 

"You were planning on a _major_ hookup," Finn acknowledges. He sets the plate of food down on the small table, then stands there, swaying on his feet a little. "Sorry that didn't work out, I guess," he offers, even though he's really not sorry.

“Or sprawling in my sleep,” Kurt says with an unconcerned shrug. He sits on the edge of the bed with the wine, then takes a drink directly from the bottle. “It’s probably better, Blaine might have gotten the wrong idea.”

"Yeah," Finn says. "Probably. And if I'd hooked up with Rachel, I would've been the one to get the wrong idea."

Kurt gestures dismissively, handing over the bottle of wine. “Show me your scar now, and we’ll eat more.”

Finn takes a big swig from the wine bottle before asking, "You sure? It's gross."

“I have to see it to know if I should be obligated to agree with you, or obligated to argue with you. Besides, the bartender told me to get you to take your pants off,” Kurt adds, giggling again. 

"Did you tell the bartender about my scar?" Finn asks. He takes another swig of the wine. 

“Nooo,” Kurt draws out. “He told me that I wasn’t the winner of the reception hookups, but I seemed to have done well, and when I tried to explain, he said I should at least get you pantless.” Kurt frowns. “Do you think he was drinking on the job?”

"Now I just really wanna know who the winner was," Finn says. He offers the bottle back to Kurt. "If you feel sick or faint or anything, it's all on you, ’cause I warned you."

“We could go ask him,” Kurt suggests. “If I feel sick, it’s probably the wine.” He takes a drink and looks impatiently at Finn. “Go on!”

Finn shrugs, giving Kurt an apologetic sort of grin, then starts unbuckling his belt. He glances at Kurt again, raising his eyebrows to ask for the go-ahead to full-on drop trou. Kurt rolls his eyes a little and nods, so Finn undoes his pants and lets them drop to the floor, exposing his boxers and the large, shiny scar on his left thigh.

"Okay," Finn says. "That's the scar." He gestures at his leg, not really looking down at it, focusing more on the expression on Kurt's face.

“You had me convinced it was something bigger,” Kurt says, leaning forward and staring at it. “It’s really not that bad as scars go.” He reaches out a hand, then stops and looks at Finn. “Oh, may I?”

Finn shrugs. "If you want. That's just the entrance wound, though. Bad one's on the back." He turns so Kurt can see the back of his thigh.

“You should rub vitamin E on it,” Kurt says, then hums to himself as he runs his finger along Finn’s scar. “It’s supposed to reduce the itching. _Does_ it itch?”

"Yeah, a little," Finn admits. "Hurts sometimes still, too, and it's mostly numb in other spots. It could be a lot worse, but it's ugly enough as it is."

“Oh, am I hurting you?” Kurt’s finger moves abruptly. “I’m sorry. It’s just a scar. Not really particularly anything noticeable in any direction.” 

"Nah, it's cool. You've got a light touch, I guess," Finn says. "Feels nice. Nobody's touched it but me and doctors and nurses."

“Oh, good.” Kurt’s finger runs along the scar again. “It’s like abstract art.”

"I think you probably drank too much wine if you think that," Finn says.

“I think there are galleries in New York that would have a show that was photographs of scars,” Kurt counters. “I just don’t know anything about art beyond ‘abstract’ and some Impressionists.”

"I guess if you think it's art, it's gotta be," Finn reasons. "You don't think it's gross?"

“No,” Kurt says. “Did you want more wine?”

"Maybe one more sip."

“Here.” Kurt hands Finn the bottle, and he runs a finger over the scar on the front of Finn’s thigh for a brief moment. “Really? No one’s touched it?” 

"Who would touch it?" Finn asks. He tips the bottle up, taking more than just a sip of the wine. "Nobody's… it's not like I've been seeing anybody."

Kurt giggles. “We’re getting more action tonight than either of us has in a while, is that what you’re saying?” 

"Thought you were seeing somebody," Finn says softly.

“I haven’t seen him with his pants off,” Kurt says. “Again, my choice, but, well, no. No real action.” 

"Yeah. Same," Finn admits. "Guess I should pull my pants back up, now you've seen it."

“If you want to,” Kurt says, shrugging and picking up another mini-quiche. “Can’t really sleep in suit pants.” 

"Am I about to go to sleep?" Finn asks. He doesn't pull his pants back up. Instead, he kicks off his shoes and socks and steps out of the pants, shrugging the jacket off and onto the floor, too.

“Well, there’s really only three things to do in a hotel room,” Kurt says, studying the plate intently before selecting an eggroll. “Sleep is one of the three.”

"Oh yeah? What're the other two?" Finn asks.

“Watch something on the television, which includes buying a movie, or hooking up.” Kurt shrugs. “I didn’t count ‘take a shower’ since that’s really in a different room.”

"Was there anything you wanted to watch on TV?" Finn asks. He's still standing there at the foot of the bed in front of Kurt, wearing boxers, a tuxedo shirt, a half-undone tie, and nothing else. He takes another drink of wine while he watches Kurt.

Kurt’s nose wrinkles, then he shakes his head slowly. “I don’t think so. You?”

Finn shakes his head as well. "Nope. You want to sleep?"

“I suppose that’s what’s left.”

"No, there were two things left," Finn points out. He offers Kurt the wine bottle.

Kurt takes a long gulp from the bottle, then looks over it at Finn. “True. Did _you_ want to sleep?”

"We did a really good job keeping each other from hooking up with our exes," Finn says.

“That wasn’t a yes.” 

"But that doesn't mean no hooking up at all," Finn continues. 

Kurt blinks twice, then sets the wine bottle down. “That’s true.”

"Yeah, it is," Finn agrees. "You wanna dance some more?" He offers Kurt his hand.

“Do you have some music?” Kurt asks, taking Finn’s hand and standing up slowly, then leaning against Finn. “Or are you going to hum for us?”

Finn laughs a little, putting one arm around Kurt's waist. "I could hum," he says, then starts humming softly, not realizing at first what he's humming. 

Kurt folds himself into something closer to a position for dancing, still leaning some of his weight on Finn, and then he looks up and smiles. “That’s a good choice.”

"Hmm?" Finn asks. He moves himself and Kurt in a lazy circle while he continues to hum.

“The song,” Kurt says. “Now it’s really a tradition.”

Finn has to consciously listen to himself humming to realize that it's "Just the Way You Are." He smiles and leans against Kurt, not quite resting his chin on Kurt's head while they dance. "Yeah. I guess so. It makes me think about you and weddings," Finn says. "Mostly you."

“That’s nice,” Kurt says, sounding pleased. “It’s really nice.” 

"You're really nice," Finn replies, then winces. "That probably sounded really lame."

“Words are overrated,” Kurt declares, resting his head on Finn’s chest. “Oh, except for my question.”

"What question?" Finn asks. "I don't remember a question."

Kurt doesn’t answer for a few more moments, and when he does, his words spill out too fast. “Ifthisishookingup, areyougoingtokissmenow?”

Finn stops dancing them in a circle, stops moving, stops _breathing_ , even. "What?" he asks. "Say it again?"

“Noo,” Kurt wails softly, burying his face against Finn’s chest. “Don’t— just— no.” 

"Okay," Finn says. He runs his hand up Kurt's back, passing the other hand gently over Kurt's hair. Finn takes a deep breath. "Yes."

“Hmm— oh!” Kurt says, and his head moves under Finn’s hand, his face tilting up slightly to look at Finn’s. Finn cups the back of Kurt's head to hold him steady, hold them both steady, really, and leans down to press his lips lightly against Kurt's. As his mouth touches Kurt's, Finn waits for the moment when it feels weird or different or bad, but that doesn't happen. It just feels like kissing, Kurt's lips so very soft against Finn's.

Kurt holds perfectly still for a few seconds before he kisses back, one arm going around Finn’s neck. Finn tightens his arm around Kurt and puts more pressure into the kiss, feeling Kurt’s mouth open against his own. Kurt makes a quiet gaspy sound into Finn’s mouth, and his body presses more tightly against Finn’s, and even though Finn thinks he probably _should_ think this is a bad idea, he doesn’t at all. Kurt clings to him, kissing him harder and then taking a step backwards, pulling Finn with him. 

Kurt falls onto the bed, then scoots up, still on his back, until his head is barely on the pillows. Finn crawls up onto the bed after him, and Kurt giggles, lifting his torso enough to take off his jacket and toss it aside. Finn pulls away from Kurt, sitting while straddling him, and starts undoing his own partially-unknotted tie. Kurt reaches up and works on the buttons of Finn’s shirt, making a frustrated face when he can’t reach any higher. Finn laughs and unbuttons the last few buttons, and Kurt pulls Finn’s shirt off his shoulders, shaking his head. 

“Not all of us can be so tall,” Kurt says, pouting slightly. 

“That’s okay,” Finn reassures him. “I’d suck at being short.” He starts trying to unknot Kurt’s tie, and Kurt squeals and bats Finn’s hands away, removing it himself and tossing it towards his discarded jacket. He spreads his arms slightly after that, looking at Finn somewhat expectantly. After a few seconds, Finn realizes Kurt means for him to unbutton Kurt’s shirt, so Finn starts undoing the buttons. They’re smaller than the buttons on his own shirt, so he has a harder time getting a fingerhold on them to get them through the buttonholes.

“Sorry. Must be the wine,” Finn says. 

“It’s fine,” Kurt says, his eyes half-closed. “No one’s timing us.” 

After a little more concentrated effort, Finn gets all the buttons unbuttoned. Kurt pushes himself up into a half-sitting position, which lets Finn works Kurt’s shirt off his shoulders and arms. Finn frowns down at Kurt’s undershirt. Kurt giggles and sits up a little more, pulling the undershirt off before lying back down. 

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Finn says. He drops more of his weight on Kurt where he’s straddling him, then leans forward to kiss Kurt again. Everything tastes like wine as Finn’s tongue slides into Kurt’s mouth. He puts his hands on the sides of Kurt’s face to hold him still while they kiss. Both of Kurt’s arms wrap around Finn’s neck, and Kurt returns the kiss enthusiastically. He makes the same gaspy noise as before, but louder, then makes it again. Finn pulls away and asks, “You okay?”

“I’m good,” Kurt insists, tugging at the back of Finn’s neck. 

“Cool,” Finn says. He leans back down and continues kissing Kurt, more forcefully this time, his fingers moving in Kurt’s hair. Kurt whimpers a little, his mouth opening more, and his body lifts off the bed a little, pressing towards Finn’s. Finn pushes his body down against Kurt’s, which feels awesome, but also makes Finn realize he has absolutely no idea what happens next. 

Kurt’s hands move from the back of Finn’s neck, gliding slowly down Finn’s back, and they stop at the waistband of Finn’s boxers. Kurt leaves them there for a few moments while they kiss, then he pulls back. “Can I?” Finn nods. Kurt pulls at Finn’s boxers, sliding them down as far as he can, and then he moves his hands back to Finn’s waist, his touch light. “We’ll have to move a bit to do anything else,” Kurt says, then uses one hand to pull Finn back into a kiss, his other hand going to the front of Finn’s waist, close to Finn’s cock but not touching it. 

Finn rolls until he’s on his side, one leg flung over Kurt’s as he rolls Kurt along with him. Finn’s hands stay buried in Kurt’s hair as they continue kissing, both of them now lying on their sides facing each other. Kurt pushes at Finn’s boxers again, his leg sliding between Finn’s legs, and one of his hands trails up Finn’s chest. Finn’s fingers clutch at Kurt’s hair for a moment, then relax, and Finn pulls back slightly.

“Not really sure what I’m doing,” Finn confesses. 

“Let’s finish getting undressed,” Kurt says. “Is there anything you _want_ specifically to be doing?”

“Uh. I’m not sure what happens in a dude-on-dude hookup.” Finn kisses Kurt again to try and make that statement feel a little less awkward. It sort of works.

“There’s a few commonalities to any situation with at least one guy present,” Kurt points out. “Certain things to do, that is.” 

“Didn’t really think about specifics,” Finn says. “Just like, we should probably both come at least once before the night’s over, that’s about as far as I got.”

“At least?” Kurt repeats. “That’s promising.” 

“Yeah? That’s good, then,” Finn says. 

Kurt grins at him, kissing him briefly and then pulling away to work at his own pants. Finn uses the opportunity to push his boxers down and kick them off. Kurt removes his pants and underwear, dropping them off the side of the bed, and he pulls Finn back on top of him, kissing him hard and pushing his body against Finn’s. Finn returns the kiss, running one of his hands along Kurt’s throat and down his chest, then down to his hip, curling his hand around Kurt’s hip bone. Kurt giggles again. “Tickles!”

Kurt’s giggle sounds almost as drunk as Finn feels. Finn doesn’t let go of Kurt’s hip, but he does pull back a little from Kurt’s mouth, frowning. “You’re drunk. _I’m_ drunk,” Finn murmurs. “We drank a lot.”

“We’re relaxed,” Kurt says. “Or I am. Don’t stop kissing me, please.”

“Relaxed and _drunk_ ,” Finn says. “Are you sure this is all okay? This is what you want?”

“Yes. I’m good if you are,” Kurt answers, his arms wrapping around Finn. “I’m not so drunk I don’t know what we’re doing.” 

“Okay, me too. I mean, I’m not either,” Finn says. He starts kissing Kurt again, letting his hand slide from Kurt’s hip down his thigh, then back up to the curve of Kurt’s ass. Finn strokes the back of Kurt’s thigh again, and Kurt lifts that leg, hooking his ankle around Finn’s leg. 

Kurt’s hands go back to Finn’s waist, barely holding on to him, and Kurt lifts his body again, pressing it against Finn. “We could change ‘at least once’ to ‘more than once’,” he suggests, giggling. 

“Yeah, that sounds really good,” Finn agrees. 

“So now’s a good time to start,” Kurt says, sliding one hand between the two of them and wrapping his fingers around Finn’s cock. “Oh, that’s nice.” 

“Yeah,” Finn breathes out. “Yeah, that’s nice.”

Kurt grins at that, moving his hand slowly and grabbing Finn’s hair with his other hand to pull him into another sloppy kiss. Finn pulls Kurt against him harder, running his hand up and down the back of Kurt’s thigh. Kurt moves his mouth along Finn’s jaw, his hand still on Finn’s cock, stroking firmly, and he giggles again. “Your hands are so big.”

“You like it?” Finn asks. 

“Yes,” Kurt says firmly. His hand tightens a little on Finn’s cock, moving faster. “I do in fact.”

“I like yours, too,” Finn says. He closes his eyes and hold Kurt against him while Kurt’s hand keeps moving. “I really like yours.”

“Yeah,” Kurt whispers, his body moving in sync with his hand. “I’m glad.” He kisses the side of Finn’s neck, then Finn’s shoulder, before bringing their lips together again. Finn slides his hand back up to Kurt’s ass again, squeezing it and kneading the muscle. Kurt kisses harder in response, and moves his hand even faster. 

Kurt moves his other hand and puts it on top of Finn’s hand that isn’t on Kurt’s ass, pulling it between the two of them slowly. With Kurt guiding him, Finn lets his fingers wrap around Kurt’s cock, loosely at first and barely moving. Kurt nods a little, lips still pressed to Finn’s, and he rocks his hips, pushing his cock into Finn’s hand. 

“That’s good?” Finn asks, with his mouth still on Kurt’s. 

“It’s good,” Kurt confirms, rocking his hips at the same speed that he moves his hand on Finn’s cock. “You’re good?” 

Finn nods. “Yeah, so good,” he says. “This is so good.” He tightens his hold on Kurt’s cock, trying to move his hand in time with Kurt’s hand and hips, and not quite managing. 

“It is,” Kurt agrees, and he puts his free hand on Finn’s neck again, pulling him down into a hard, deep kiss. Finn hears himself making noises into Kurt’s mouth before he really realizes he’s about to come, and Kurt’s hand speeds up, gripping him tightly.

Finn lets out a long, low whine as he comes in Kurt’s hand and on Kurt’s stomach. He slumps against Kurt, his hand stilling on Kurt’s cock while he breathes heavily against the side of Kurt’s face, then starting to move again. Kurt’s fingers dig into the back of Finn’s neck as he moves his hips, driving his cock upwards, and Kurt moves his hand from Finn’s cock to Finn’s hips, pulling Finn down against him. 

“God, Kurt,” Finn whispers. “This is so good, you feel so good.” He keeps stroking Kurt, his hand and Kurt’s cock trapped between their bodies as Kurt rocks his hips. 

Kurt lets out a whine, his hips moving with more force and faster until he comes in Finn’s hand with a louder whine, and then his body collapses against the bed. After a moment passes, Kurt pulls Finn down beside him, then props his head on Finn’s shoulder, his eyes mostly closed. 

“So…” Finn begins, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s hair. 

“Mmmhmm?” Kurt responds, his eyes closing fully and the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly. 

“The food and wine can probably sit out for a while,” Finn finishes, closing his eyes, too. 

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, nodding his head. “Midnight snack later.”

“Yeah,” Finn says softly. “Best hookup ever.”

Finn isn’t sure how long they sleep, though it can’t be that long, since he still feels pretty drunk when he wakes up spooned behind Kurt with his hardon pressed against Kurt’s ass and his face buried in Kurt’s hair. Kurt seems to still be asleep, his body relaxed and fitted into the curve of Finn’s body around him. At some point, Finn will have to decide that the hookup is over and leave, or else wait for Kurt to decide the hookup is over and _ask_ him to leave, but since this particular point isn’t that point yet, Finn starts kissing the side of Kurt’s neck, down to the little crease where his shoulders and neck meet. 

Kurt murmurs a little in his sleep, wriggling against Finn, and a few more moments pass before Kurt speaks. “Finn,” he says softly. 

“Yeah,” Finn whispers back. “It’s just me.”

“Hi,” Kurt says, still softly, and he presses his back against Finn again. “Are you cold?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Finn snuggles closer to Kurt, getting harder with each of Kurt’s wriggles. “We’re still hooked up, right?”

Kurt giggles, sounding a bit less drunk when he does. “Yes.” 

“So… more than once?” Finn asks hopefully. 

“I remember that,” Kurt says, nodding. “Yes. Do you…” Kurt trails off and wriggles again. “I could turn around if you like.” 

“I don’t know, this is pretty great,” Finn says. He runs his fingertips down Kurt’s side, over his hip, and down the upper part of his thigh, then back up again, resting his palm on Kurt’s hip, Finn’s fingers just brushing against Kurt’s already-hard cock. 

“True.” Kurt tilts his head back slightly. “But I could give you a blow job, if you wanted.”

Finn pushes forward, pressing his cock more firmly against Kurt’s ass. “That sounds like a really, really good idea!”

Kurt giggles and rolls over to face Finn. “I thought you might like that idea.” He kisses Finn briefly and then starts kissing Finn’s chest. 

“Yeah, that’s not something I’ve had somebody do to me a lot,” Finn says. “You for real want to, though?”

“That’s a shame,” Kurt says. “And I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.” He kisses down lower on Finn’s chest, down to his stomach. 

“Well, ’cause of protecting her vocal chords, you know?” Finn explains.

“Hmph.” Kurt snorts. “I think I would know.”

“Wait. What about your vocal chords?” Finn asks, frowning. “I don’t want to damage your vocal chords either.”

Kurt pauses and shakes his head. “An excuse, Finn. It was an excuse.”

Finn’s frown deepens, but he slides one hand into Kurt’s hair. “Oh. Seriously?”

“My voice seems fine, doesn’t it?” Kurt asks, moving a little lower. 

“Yeah, it always sounds— oh. Ohh, okay.” Finn feels torn between continuing to frown, because he really doesn’t want to think about Kurt giving Blaine or anybody else a blowjob, and stopping frowning, because Kurt’s about to give _him_ one. He settles for mostly stopping frowning and putting his other hand in Kurt’s hair, too.

Kurt presses another kiss to Finn’s stomach, smiling slightly, then wraps one hand around the base of Finn’s cock and takes the tip into his mouth, his tongue moving over it. Finn’s hands tighten in Kurt’s hair as he resists the urge to thrust straight up into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt’s mouth slides lower on Finn’s cock, wrapping his tongue around it, and he moves up and down a few times before slowly pulling away. 

“Talk to me,” he says to Finn, then immediately has his lips around Finn again. 

“Okay. Yeah, I can do that,” Finn replies, closing his eyes to concentrate on the way Kurt’s mouth feels. “Uh, that feels good, really good. Like, incredible.”

The hand at the base of Finn’s cock squeezes a little in response, and Kurt keeps moving his mouth slowly. Finn lifts his hips just barely off the bed, not thrusting up hard. He moves his fingers in Kurt’s hair, feeling how silky it is between his fingers.

“I like how your hair feels. Kind of weird that it’s so short, but it feels good. Really soft, you know?” Finn pauses, then mutters, “No idea if any of this is what you want me to say.”

Kurt’s mouth moves a little faster, and his other hand runs down Finn’s chest and thigh. Finn laughs softly. “Okay, so that’s a yeah, it is the right stuff to say? That’s good,” he says. “It’s kind of funny, I never really thought about you like this until I did, and now it’s like, why? Why didn’t I ever, before? Oh, shit, you’re good at that, Kurt.”

Kurt shifts his weight slightly, straddling one of Finn’s legs, and he speeds up again. His cock pushes against Finn’s leg, which feels weirdly and incredibly hot, so Finn moves his leg up a little for Kurt. He doesn’t start talking again right away, letting himself focus on Kurt’s mouth for a little while, then opening his eyes and lifting his head to watch. 

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Finn says, taking in the sight of Kurt’s lips stretched around him, his eyes closed and his long eyelashes dark against his pink cheeks. “That’s just… I don’t even have words for it, Kurt.” He slides one hand out of Kurt’s hair and down the side of his face, lightly caressing Kurt’s cheek before touching the corner of Kurt’s mouth with one finger, feeling his cock moving in and out. “Shit, Kurt, that’s gorgeous.”

Kurt whimpers around Finn’s cock, his hand stroking the base while his mouth moves up and down, his free hand stroking Finn’s thigh repeatedly. Finn keeps watching, even though he can feel himself already getting close. He holds Kurt’s cheek in his hand, his thumb against the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“Kurt, I’m gonna come soon,” Finn warns. “Really soon.”

Kurt’s head dips slightly, his hand patting Finn’s thigh once, and he keeps moving, his eyes fluttering open and meeting Finn’s very briefly before they close again. Finn starts to cry out, holding Kurt’s head and thrusting upward into his mouth, coming hard. Kurt keeps his mouth on Finn until Finn is still, and he slowly releases Finn’s cock before resting his cheek against Finn’s thigh. 

“Thank you,” Finn says, not really sure what he’s supposed to say in this situation. 

Kurt grins a little. “You’re welcome.” He kisses Finn’s thigh, then his stomach and his chest, before putting his head on Finn’s shoulder.

“So… did you want me to try doing that to you? Or something else?” Finn asks. “Anything you want.”

“Oh!” Kurt sounds surprised. “If you want to. Yeah. Yes.” 

“Nothing else you want more?” Finn asks. “Seriously, I would give you, like, _anything_ right now. I don’t have any really nice stuff, but you could have it if I did.”

“You’re so sweet,” Kurt says. “And thoughtful. But I would like that, yes.” 

“Cool. Okay, I haven’t ever done this before, so…” Finn rolls, dumping Kurt onto the bed on his back, and Kurt scoots up a little, leaning against the pillows. 

“Do you want me to talk to you?” Kurt asks. 

“Or give instructions or something,” Finn says, straddling Kurt’s legs and leaning down to kiss Kurt’s neck and chest, slowly moving downward. 

“It’s surprisingly intuitive,” Kurt says reassuringly, combing his fingers through Finn’s hair. 

“Says you,” Finn mutters. “ _You_ always expected to be doing this someday.” He slides down Kurt’s legs so he can kiss Kurt’s hipbone, then nip at it lightly. 

Kurt giggles softly. “Then just do what you think you’d like best.” 

“Yeah, but then I’d have to be you,” Finn points out. He wraps his hand around Kurt’s cock and runs the tip of his tongue over the head experimentally. 

“That’s good,” Kurt says encouragingly. “It’s good, Finn.”

Finn nods and licks the tip of Kurt’s cock again, letting his tongue curl around it this time. Kurt whines a little, his fingers moving slowly through Finn’s hair, and his hips jerk a little before he stops them. Finn takes that as a sign to actually put his mouth on Kurt, so he slowly lets the tip of Kurt’s cock slip into his mouth, sliding along his tongue. Kurt tastes a little salty, a little sweet, but it’s not bad or weird, and Finn keeps working his mouth down the shaft. 

“Oh, you’re doing so well,” Kurt says. “It feels so nice, so good.” 

Finn feels strangely happy about Kurt’s praise. He pulls back a little, letting his tongue drag along Kurt’s skin and wrap along the head of his cock again, trying to do the things that Kurt did to him that felt so good. Kurt combs his fingers through Finn’s hair, almost petting Finn, and his hips jerk a little again. 

“Mmm, just like that, Finn,” Kurt says, voice low. 

Kurt likes it, so Finn does it again, and again, down and up and then tongue around the tip. He closes his eyes and focuses on the salty-sweet taste of Kurt’s skin, his smell, his fingers in Finn’s hair. He can’t get down the shaft too far before he feels like he’s going to gag, so he moves his hand along with his mouth. 

“I’m getting close,” Kurt warns softly. 

Finn nods his head slightly without stopping its up and down movement, his jaw starting to ache a little. He opens his eyes and looks up at Kurt, who smiles down at him, his hands still in Finn’s hair, and Kurt’s eyes slowly close, his lips parted. 

“Oh, God, Finn,” Kurt says, whining at the end of the sentence, and his hips jerk upwards as he starts to come in Finn’s mouth. Finn shouldn’t be shocked, since he knows how blowjobs end, but he still is, a little, swallowing almost frantically, a few drops leaking from the corner of his mouth. Kurt’s hands fall from Finn’s hair, and Kurt lets out another low whine as he goes still. “Mmm.” 

Finn sits back on his heels, still straddling Kurt’s legs. “That was okay?”

“That was good,” Kurt confirms. He grins a little. “Beginner’s luck?”

“Good coach,” Finn counters. Kurt reaches out and wipes the corner of Finn’s mouth, then puts his finger briefly in his mouth. 

“It’s still pretty early,” Kurt says slowly. “I mean, check out’s not for _hours_.”

“Not ready for me to go yet?” Finn teases. “I can get my tux and leave if you need some sleep.”

“You’d look a bit silly,” Kurt counters. “I know we just said ‘more than once’, but…” 

“You said more than once. I said at least once. Both of us were wrong,” Finn says. 

Kurt giggles. “How is that?”

“Obviously we both meant three or more times,” Finn says. “Four sounds nice.”

“It’s a nice even number,” Kurt agrees. He pulls Finn towards him and kisses him again. “We could have sex. After we take a shower. If you wanted to, I mean.” 

Finn laughs and takes Kurt’s hand, moving it to Finn’s cock, which is already getting hard again just from talking about having a third and maybe even a fourth time. “Yeah, I do,” Finn says.

“Bring the wine,” Kurt says, squeezing Finn’s cock lightly and then moving his hand. “In about ninety seconds.” Kurt slips off the bed and into the bathroom, the door half-closed behind him. 

Finn flops onto his back on the bed, arms and legs spread out. “Holy shit,” he says to himself as he stares up at the ceiling. The room doesn’t spin at all, which means he’s more or less sober now. “Best hookup ever.”

After about a minute and a half, the shower starts, and the bathroom door creaks open a little wider. “Finn?”

“Coming,” Finn calls back, then starts laughing, almost giggling, to himself. He stands up and grabs the bottle of wine, walking into the bathroom. 

“That’s a horrible joke,” Kurt chides, giggling through his words. 

"It wasn't a joke on purpose. It just came out that way," Finn says. He puts his hand under the water to check the temperature, the steps into the shower, wine bottle in hand. Finn turns so the water sprays over his head and back, tipping up the wine bottle to take a swallow, then holds the bottle out to Kurt. "Are _you_ coming?"

“I suppose that’s up to you,” Kurt says with one eyebrow raised, taking the bottle of wine before drinking from it. “I think it’s possible we just became hedonists.” 

"Yeah, I have no idea what that means, but it sounds sort of sexy, so… sure, I'll be that," Finn says agreeably, holding his hand out for the wine bottle.

Kurt laughs and hands it over, then stands under the shower spray for a moment. “It’s focused on pleasure so, yes, sort of sexy.” 

"That sounds good. Better than I've been otherwise," Finn says.

“We’ve been more than ‘sort of’ sexy tonight,” Kurt points out. “It’s really too bad I didn’t get another bottle of wine.” 

"Do you think we need the wine?" Finn asks. He takes another sip from the bottle, offering it to Kurt again.

“It just feels… decadent,” Kurt says thoughtfully. “If we don’t think about the fact that it’s house wine, we could be very rich people in a fancy hotel.” He laughs. “The wine helps with the fancy hotel part.”

"I can believe that. I don't know, maybe I can believe anything," Finn says. "Everything since graduation's been so weird, nothing really feels real anymore. Fancy hotel is as real as anything else in my life. You're real as anything."

“Maybe since before that, even,” Kurt says, shaking his head a little. “We _do_ serve as a constant for each other, don’t we?” He smiles brightly at Finn and takes the wine bottle again. “The never-ending hot water definitely has me believing in the fancy hotel.” 

"You know what has me believing?" Finn asks, putting an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him in close, pressing Kurt's chest against his.

“If you say anything about Journey, I’m getting out and turning the water to cold,” Kurt threatens. 

"I wasn't!" Finn insists. "It's just… you. This should be happening in a fancy hotel, with, like, expensive room service, in some city that's not in Ohio. This should be that fancy."

Kurt smiles again, tilting his head up and kissing Finn. “Shh. Don’t say anything about where we are. We’ll pretend.”

"Okay," Finn agrees. "No reality ’til the sun comes up." He runs his hand down Kurt's back again, down over the curve of his ass, lingering there.

Kurt shifts his weight a little, moving his ass under Finn’s hand, and he trails his fingers over Finn’s collarbone. “I feel refreshed now. Do you?”

"I want to get you back to the bed," Finn says, completely honestly. "I want…" He kisses Kurt, squeezes his ass. 

Kurt giggles. “Then let’s go back to bed.” He reaches out and shuts off the water, then hands Finn a towel. 

Finn starts to dry himself off, then switches to drying Kurt off, then back to himself, then declares, "Oh, fuck a towel," and lets it drop, scooping Kurt up into his arms instead.

Kurt squeals and then starts laughing. “At least you didn’t shake!” 

"Oh yeah?" Finn asks, shaking his head rapidly from side to side, spraying water droplets all over Kurt. 

Kurt punches Finn’s shoulder without any real force behind it. “So rude,” he teases.

"Oh yeah?" Finn asks again, holding Kurt over the bed. "I'm rude?"

“Oh, very,” Kurt says seriously, nodding rapidly. “Very very rude.” 

"Oops!" Finn announces, then lets go of Kurt, dropping him onto the mattress.

“See!” Kurt says, grabbing Finn’s hand and pulling him down. “So rude!”

"Was I rude when you gave me a blow job?" Finn asks, climbing on top of Kurt and kissing his neck.

“Oh, I meant to the poor mattress,” Kurt says, grinning at Finn. 

"Was I rude when I gave you a blowjob?" Finn asks, kissing the other side of Kurt's neck, lingering to suck on the silky skin there.

“Mmm, no,” Kurt concedes. “Are you going to be polite right now?”

"I have great manners," Finn insists, alternating between talking and licking and sucking the side of Kurt's neck. "I'm really polite."

“You should very politely open that drawer, then, and get out the bottle I put there earlier,” Kurt says, gesturing to one side. 

Finn makes a whiny noise when he moves his mouth away from Kurt's neck, but he opens the drawer as instructed, fetching the bottle of lube and a condom, both of which he hands to Kurt with a slight frown.

"You really were planning on a hookup," Finn says.

“No,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I was prepared for one. Not quite the same.” Kurt clicks open the bottle of lube and grabs Finn’s hand before putting some lube on Finn’s fingers. “I actually thought if I was ready for one, it wouldn’t happen, so you’ve nicely proven me wrong.”

"Are you sorry it's me?" Finn asks. "Did you want it to be somebody else? Even just a different kind of somebody?"

Kurt slowly picks up Finn’s other hand and then places it on his cock. “Do I seem like I have any concerns, Finn?”

"You don't wish it was somebody, I don't know. More experienced? Gayer?"

“I think we’re doing quite well. So no.” 

"Okay," Finn says. "So… show me how this works. What do I do? How do I, I don't know. Be?"

Kurt picks up the hand with the lube-covered fingers again, and he moves Finn’s hand slowly to his ass. “One finger to start with,” he instructs.

Finn nods, then slowly starts to push his finger inside Kurt, feeling how hot and tight Kurt is. "Good?" Finn asks. “’Cause you feel really good to me.”

Kurt smiles at that, wriggling his ass a little, and he nods. “Yes, that’s good.” He moves his legs, bending his knees up, and rocks his hips towards Finn. “You can move it around.” 

Finn slides his finger out slightly, then back in, slowly moving it like he's fucking Kurt with it, which, he realizes, he technically is. He pushes in a little deeper, then back out again. 

"I can't wait to be inside you," Finn says quietly, hearing the awe in his own voice.

“Yeah?” Kurt’s smile gets a little wider. “You can add another finger now.” 

"Yeah," Finn confirms, doing what Kurt said and adding a second finger as he pushes back inside. "I can't even imagine what that's going to feel like. It's… I can't, Kurt. You're just so—" He breaks off abruptly, shaking his head. "I don't have words for that."

“Hopefully, very, very good,” Kurt says, picking up the bottle of lube again. “At least, that’s how I think I’m going to feel.” He puts lube on his own hand, then sits up slightly and reaches for Finn’s cock with the condom in the other hand. “Here, we’ll manage this together.”

"Okay," Finn says, still fucking Kurt slowly with his fingers. "Do I need to stop now?"

“Only if you need another hand free,” Kurt answers. Finn shakes his head and reaches for the condom with his free hand, using his teeth to tear the wrapper open while Kurt watches, still smiling slightly. Kurt bends one leg around Finn’s waist, nudging him closer. Finn rolls the condom down his cock one-handed, then looks at Kurt's face, making eye contact.

"You're sure?" Finn asks. "You want this?"

Kurt reaches out with his lubed hand, running it up and down Finn’s cock, over the condom. “Yes, I’m very sure, and you should stop with your fingers now.”

Finn nods, withdrawing his fingers, and positions himself between Kurt's legs, the head of his cock nudging Kurt's ass. Finn wraps one hand around his cock to guide himself, bracing the other against the back of Kurt's thigh, holding his leg up. He thrusts against Kurt twice, a little awkwardly, but on the third thrust he starts to slide inside.

"Ohhh," Finn breathes, as he slowly moves into Kurt's ass. "Oh, shit, Kurt, shit, that's— that's—"

“Feels good on this end, too,” Kurt assures him.

“Yeah?” Finn asks. He closes his eyes. “Shit, Kurt, I can’t—”

“ _Really_ good,” Kurt says, tilting his hips up and moving the leg Finn’s not holding to wrap it around Finn. “Oh, God, you can move faster if you want to.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. He pushes Kurt’s leg back towards Kurt’s chest more, so he can lean forward and move his hips, his cock sliding deep inside Kurt’s ass, then back out. He slowly speeds up, thrusting faster, alternating between deeper and shallower thrusts to see what feels best for both of them. “Is that how you want it?” he asks Kurt. 

“You don’t have to hold back,” Kurt says. “I mean—” he pauses and rocks his hips again, whining a little. “Don’t be _rough_ but I won’t break.”

“Okay,” Finn says. He moves faster, pushes in a little harder, feeling Kurt’s body move with his. “Why— why weren’t we doing this when we were both at home?”

Kurt laughs briefly. “I have no idea,” he admits. 

“We should’ve,” Finn says firmly. “We could’ve been hooking up for _months_. Shit, that’s good, that’s good.” He thrusts a little harder. “Is that good?”

“God, yes,” Kurt says, his hips rocking to meet each of Finn’s thrusts. “Put your hand on me?”

Finn nods, wrapping the hand that’s not on Kurt’s leg around Kurt’s cock, moving it awkwardly while he fucks Kurt. Kurt reaches up with one arm, tugging on Finn’s neck until their faces are close. Finn kisses Kurt a little more roughly than he means to, their teeth clicking together, then Finn’s teeth nip Kurt’s bottom lip before they really settle into the kiss. Finn tries to coordinate his thrusts, his hand, and his mouth, but quickly gives up and just moves everything at the best speed he can manage. 

Kurt’s fingers clutch at Finn’s hair, the leg around Finn tightening, and he pulls away from the kiss to put his mouth next to Finn’s ear. “So good, Finn, you feel so— God, there,” Kurt says. “So good, so _big_ , keep going.” 

“Yeah,” Finn promises. “I will, I won’t stop, I want to—” He breaks off and pushes into Kurt harder, rocking both their bodies back and making the bed bang against the wall, and not really caring if anybody hears it or not. 

“Want to what?” Kurt asks. “Oh, _God_ , that, that, that.”

“Yes,” Finn says. “That, want to make you come, want that, shit, Kurt, want to make you come.” He pounds into Kurt, moving his hand roughly on Kurt’s cock, and Kurt moves his hips more forcefully, meeting each movement of Finn’s. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurt cries, shaking as he comes into Finn’s hand. “Fuckfuck oh God.” 

“Oh, shit, _Kurt_ ,” Finn shouts, thrusting hard into Kurt a few more times before he can’t hold himself back anymore and starts to come, too, his hand tight on Kurt’s leg. Finn rests his forehead against Kurt’s, breathing heavily. “That was… Kurt, that was incredible.”

“Yeah,” Kurt breathes. “Yeah, that was _really_ awesome.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. He carefully slips out of Kurt, pulling off the condom and knotting the top, then dropping it over the side of the bed, hopefully hitting the trashcan. 

Kurt pulls at Finn until he apparently has Finn positioned just how he wants, and then Kurt puts his head on Finn’s shoulder and throws an arm across Finn’s chest. “Good.” 

“Sleepy now,” Finn says, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt nods, his eyes starting to close as he smiles. Finn’s eyes droop closed, too, and they both fall into a deep, relaxed sleep.

Maybe it’s that Kurt is smaller that Finn, so the wine hit him harder, but Finn wakes up in the morning while Kurt is still sound asleep. Some time during sleep, they must have rolled and repositioned themselves, because Finn is once again spooned up behind Kurt, curled around Kurt’s body. Finn lifts his head to look at the clock: 8 am. Finn sighs quietly, because as much as he doesn’t want to leave, and would rather just curl back up with Kurt until checkout time, it _is_ just supposed to be a hookup, which means Finn probably needs to leave.

“That was all just perfect,” Finn whispers into Kurt’s ear, then kisses him softly on the cheek before disentangling himself from Kurt and slipping off the bed. He finds all the pieces to his tux, pulling on his boxers, pants, and shirt, carrying his jacket, tie, and shoes, with the socks stuffed into his pants pocket. With one more look at Kurt asleep on the bed, and one more soft sigh, Finn carefully opens the door and walks into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind him. 

As he turns to walk down the hallway to the elevator, another door opens, and Rachel enters the hall, also carrying her shoes and a small carry-on bag. She startles a little. “Oh!” she whispers. “Hello, Finn.”

“Hi, Rachel,” Finn says. “You leaving, too?”

“I have an early flight.” She walks towards Finn and the elevator, her head tilted slightly and a puzzled expression on her face. “I didn’t realize you were staying in the hotel overnight.”

Finn shrugs. “Had a lot of wine,” he says. He pushes the button for the elevator. 

“Ohh,” Rachel says understandingly. “I think most people stayed because they were, well.” She laughs a little. “I saw so many couples come up here.” 

“Yeah, weddings are great for hookups, I guess,” Finn says. The elevator door opens and Finn holds it for Rachel to walk in. “You end up with anybody?” he asks, as the elevator doors shut and the elevator starts to move.

“Not like that,” Rachel says, sounding almost regretful. “Blaine and I spent some time catching up.” As the elevator reaches the first floor, Rachel looks puzzled again. “If you weren’t planning to stay here, where did you sleep?”

“Oh. I stayed with Kurt,” Finn says. The elevator door opens, and Finn steps out, adding, “We made a pact that we wouldn’t let each other hook up with our exes.”

“Oh.” Rachel’s face falls for a few seconds, then she smiles. “Well, I’m off to the airport. Bye, Finn.”

“Have a good flight, Rachel. Look after Kurt for me, okay?”

“Thank you, and of course!” Rachel smiles over her shoulder at Finn, then heads out the front of the hotel. Finn gives Rachel a brief lead, then heads to the front himself, walking barefoot across the parking lot to his car, where he tosses his shoes and jacket and tie into the passenger seat. He’ll give Kurt a call later that day, or maybe he’ll wait for Kurt to call, and hopefully the hookup won’t make anything weird or awkward.


	2. Line

Kurt doesn’t really want to be awake, but his body is waking up anyway, and he rolls over with a short groan, into a nice warm spot on the bed. He frowns until his mind catches up with his body, that he’s at the Wingate in Lima. The Pillsbury-Schuester wedding didn’t actually happen, but Kurt still hooked up, although not with Blaine. With _Finn_ , and Kurt smiles to himself, thinking back over the night before. 

The smile lasts about forty-five seconds, and then Kurt realizes that he’s in a warm spot on the bed because Finn’s not in the bed anymore, and there’s no sound to indicate Finn’s still in the room. Kurt nods a little to himself; it was just a hookup, and Finn was likely right to leave. That way they can continue with their normal, brotherly relationship, and keep the hookup in the night, like they should. 

At least, that’s what Kurt hopes will happen, since it’s far too late to erase any of the things they did together, and he doesn’t want life when he visits his family to be awkward in any way. He sighs a little, because it was a _very_ enjoyable hookup, then decides to go ahead and get up and prepare to check out. 

Once Kurt’s showered, dressed, and packed, he takes another look around the room and smiles to himself. It might have been at least somewhat alcohol-fueled, judging by the headache that he hasn’t quite chased away with ibuprofen and a shower, but the hookup had been just what he needed. Just what he needed, without the potential drama that could have occurred if he’d hooked up with Blaine instead. With a final nod to himself and a smile still on his face, Kurt grabs the handle of his luggage and pulls it behind him into the hallway. 

“Kurt!” Blaine’s voice calls out across the hall, a little too loudly for Kurt’s aching head.

Kurt winces and then turns towards Blaine. “Blaine. Good morning.”

“Are you on your way to the airport?” Blaine asks. “Rachel left about an hour ago.”

“We’re on different flights,” Kurt explains, though part of him wonders why he’s bothering to do so. “I’m meeting my dad for brunch before I leave.”

“That’s great. I know he was really looking forward to this visit,” Blaine says. 

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt agrees, nodding. 

“I tried to get your attention at the reception,” Blaine says, “but I didn’t want to be rude and interrupt you and Finn. I’m sure you had some catching up to do. I was really hoping we’d be able to pick up from where we were distracted at the wedding, though.” He gives Kurt a wide, hopeful smile. 

“Finn and I agreed to keep each other out of trouble,” Kurt says, smiling back at Blaine. “We promised that we wouldn’t let each other hook up with our respective exes.” 

“Oh.” Blaine’s smile falters before brightening again. “I had been hoping we could be together on Valentine’s day, too, since we were together for Christmas.”

“We did see each other at both holidays, yes,” Kurt says slowly. 

“Do you need a ride to wherever you’re meeting your dad?” Blaine asks. “Just as friends, of course.”

“No, I have a taxi arriving shortly,” Kurt says. “But thank you for the offer.” Kurt starts to walk towards the elevator. “Tell everyone that I said good luck with Regionals.”

“I will. It was nice seeing you, Kurt,” Blaine says. He doesn’t follow Kurt to the elevator, and when Kurt looks down the hall again, Blaine is gone. 

Kurt does his best to put Blaine out of his mind before the taxi even arrives, and once he is at brunch with his dad, he forces himself to focus on anything but the previous night, as well. His resolve and will last until approximately twenty minutes into his return flight, when his mind does return to the thought he kept resolutely ignoring the night before: What does it mean?

Kurt knows it doesn’t have to mean anything, but the rest of him is insisting that it has to mean something, that he and Finn aren’t capable of completely ignoring their evening together for the rest of their lives. Kurt finally decides to let himself obsess about it until the plane lands, and when he disembarks, he still has no idea what any of it could possibly mean. 

The wedding goes mostly unmentioned in their loft until the day that Kurt, Adam, Rachel, and Santana are all snowed in, and Kurt and Adam are joking around when Santana comes in and asks where Adam’s from. 

“So are you two dating?” Santana continues. “Because at Mr. Schue’s bomb of a wedding, I’m pretty sure that you hooked up with _someone_. Real question is _who_.”

“Santana!” Kurt hisses. 

“Only I know that your ex spent the evening with our roommate. Odd, isn’t it?” Santana says, just as Rachel enters the room, and Kurt steers the conversation around to watching a movie. Specifically, _Moulin Rouge_ , and when ‘Come What May’ starts, Kurt finds himself missing Blaine. Not Blaine, really, he knows, but what Blaine represented in terms of certainty and security and, until the break up, feeling loved. He wipes a few tears from his eyes, hoping no one notices.

“Kurt, are you crying?” Adam asks. 

“No, no,” Kurt says hastily. “I just, um, my contacts. They’re bothering me.”

“I didn’t know you wore contacts!” Rachel says, looking overly surprised. Kurt glares at her, hoping Adam can’t really tell, and Rachel frowns a little. 

“Oh, I think I might have some solution in my bag,” Adam says, leaning over to rifle through his bag.

“No, oh, don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine,” Kurt insists. “They’ll settle down in a moment. See? Already better.”

“See, I thought maybe you were crying because you and Blaine used to talk about singing this song at your wedding,” Santana says. “But then I realized, no, that can’t be it. You’re dating Doctor Who here, _and_ you hooked up with someone at the wedding.” 

“No, he didn’t, Santana,” Rachel says loyally. “He was with Finn the entire night.”

“Your brother?” Adam asks. 

“Yes, Kurt’s brother. I saw Finn leaving Kurt’s room when I was leaving the hotel for my flight,” Rachel says, giving Kurt a supportive smile. Kurt tries weakly to return it, and Santana starts to laugh. 

“Wanky,” Santana says. “Way to go, Hummel. It only took you a few years.” Kurt can feel himself blushing bright red, and he resists the urge to cringe in his seat. 

“Santana,” Rachel protests, giving Santana an ineffective glare. “They were helping each other out.”

“Rachel!” Kurt hisses, feeling his blush get brighter. “Just… stop.”

Santana laughs again. “Family dinner night’ll be fun.”

“Kurt?” Adam asks, looking more confused than upset by the exchange.

“Finn and I agreed to keep each other from hooking up with our exes at the wedding,” Kurt says firmly. 

“Right! That’s what Finn told me,” Rachel agrees. “Finn told me he had too much wine, so he stayed in Kurt’s room at the hotel. That’s all, Santana.”

“Uh-huh.” Santana smiles too sweetly. “Oh. Just like me and Quinn.” 

“I’m sure that whatever happened, it was in the best interests of everyone involved,” Adam says diplomatically. “Now, shall we continue the movie?”

Rachel picks up the remote and hits play, and Kurt tries his best to smile at Adam before settling back to watch the movie. It was no doubt in everyone’s best interests that Finn and Kurt didn’t hook up with their exes, but given the fact that Kurt hasn’t spoken to Finn via any private means of communication, just things like Facebook statuses, since the wedding, Kurt’s not so sure it did work out for the best. Maybe, in the end, it was just too awkward for the two of them. 

A few days later, Adam asks Kurt if he’s just Kurt’s rebound, and Kurt tells him no, though he can’t be sure, since he’s never had a rebound or a breakup before. The time leading up to midterms passes in classes, work, and the occasional date with Adam, and before Kurt knows it, he’s packing for yet another trip to Lima, to find out the outcome of his dad’s cancer treatment. 

Kurt sits through Blaine’s awkward attempts to flirt with him at the Lima Bean the day before the appointment, which does at least distract him from thinking about the fact that the appointment the next morning will be the first time Kurt’s seen or spoken to Finn since the wedding–that–wasn’t. Kurt rides to the appointment with his dad and Carole, knowing Finn is supposed to meet them there, and Kurt plays with the hem of his shirt while they wait on Finn to arrive. 

When the door creaks, Kurt’s head jerks up, and he knows he’s probably staring too obviously at Finn, but neither of their parents seem to notice.

“Hey,” Finn says, giving Kurt a wide, warm smile before turning his attention to Burt and Carole. “Have we heard anything yet?”

“Doctor said he’d be in here in just a few minutes,” Burt answers, and Kurt manages to return Finn’s smile as Finn sits down next to him. 

“Hi,” Kurt says quietly, still fiddling with his shirt. 

“Hey,” Finn says again. “Did you have a good flight down?”

“No turbulence, so that was nice,” Kurt responds. “How are your midterms going?”

“Good. I’ve got one more, then I’m done,” Finn says. 

“Good, that’s good,” Kurt says, nodding a little. Before things can get too awkward, the doctor arrives, and Kurt forgets about feeling awkward with the good news that the doctor delivers. He forgets about it until they’re all hugging, that is, and he throws his arms around Finn. Finn hugs him back tightly and for what feels like a little too long for two brothers celebrating good news. 

Burt starts talking about how glad he is and what he’s looking forward to, which Kurt mostly doesn’t listen to, torn between feeling excited about the good news and being too aware of Finn’s presence next to him. At the end of it, Burt suggests they all go to lunch, and Kurt agrees, even though he knows it’s going to be at least somewhat awkward. It is, though Burt and Carole keep the conversation flowing. After they finish, Burt turns towards Finn and Kurt. 

“Carole and I need to get back to work. Finn, you don’t mind driving Kurt, right?”

“Nah, I don’t mind,” Finn says. 

There’s another round of hugs before Burt and Carole leave, and Kurt finds himself sitting in Finn’s passenger seat. The last time he was there, of course, they were leaving the wedding that didn’t happen to go to the Wingate for the reception, and he can feel his cheeks turning pink, if not red. 

“How’ve you been?” Kurt asks after just a few moments of sitting there. 

“Pretty good. School, you know?” Finn says. “How about you?”

“Classes and work,” Kurt agrees, nodding. “It’s a little hard to find some privacy sometimes, but at least there’s one less person now.”

“Oh yeah? You finally get rid of Santana?”

Kurt laughs. “Santana will be there even after Rachel or I leave, I suspect. No, Brody.”

“Ah. That’s too bad, I guess. Rachel really upset about it?” Finn asks. 

“Well, it turns out that he is an escort,” Kurt explains.

“Oh, that’s… uh. Okay, I have no idea what to say to that,” Finn says. “You want me to take you to the house? Or you want to get some coffee or something?”

“Coffee or something would be good. I have a feeling Blaine will show up with Sam after school.” Kurt purses his lips, recalling the previous afternoon. “I’d rather not deal with him at home right now.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, sounding slightly distracted. “You’ve, uh. You’ve seen him since you’ve been back?”

“He was at the Lima Bean yesterday when I went to meet Mercedes and Mike, and decided to join us,” Kurt says. “He was trying to flirt with me, but I was worried about Dad.”

“Well, if we run into him today, you don’t have to worry about it,” Finn says. “’Cause we have a pact, you know, and Rachel may not be here, but I’ve still gotta hold up my end of it, so you just let me know if you need me to keep you from hooking up with him. You know, again.”

"I appreciate that," Kurt says. "Speaking of, ah, again. You should probably know that I'm quite certain Santana has figured it out."

Finn shrugs. “You’re an adult. I’m an adult. We can hook up with anybody we want.” He stops at a red light and looks over at Kurt. “Besides, pretty sure she was hooking up with somebody, too.”

"Quinn, actually."

“Really?” Finn asks, then starts laughing. “Well, that was a hell of a reception, I guess.”

Kurt laughs along with him. “I guess so, yes.” 

“So…” Finn begins.

“So?” Kurt prompts. 

“Do you think you’re at risk for hooking up with Blaine while you’re in town?” Finn asks, staring straight ahead at the road as the light changes. 

“Well,” Kurt says slowly. “I suppose I should make sure I’m immune to his flirting, shouldn’t I?”

“You still want to keep our pact?”

“It’s a good pact, isn’t it?” Kurt says lightly. 

“It’s important we don’t backslide,” Finn agrees. “We’re both making so much progress.”

“Exactly.” Kurt nods. “I don’t really have any plans for the rest of the day, you know.”

“You know, a preemptive hookup would probably be the best way to make sure you don’t hook up with him while you’re here,” Finn says, a little too casually. “Because you’d be distracted enough to not fall for his flirting.”

“That’s very true,” Kurt agrees. “Maybe we should skip the coffee after all.”

“It’s probably a good idea if I don’t let you be in a situation where you’d be tempted, ’cause of the pact and all that,” Finn says, putting on his blinker to turn the opposite direction of the Lima Bean. “House?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, nodding. “Excellent plan.”

“I’m just trying to be your support system, you know?”

“Oh, it is _highly_ appreciated,” Kurt stresses. “It’s very thoughtful.”

Finn speeds up the car, driving a little faster than the speed limit. “Yeah, well, that’s me. I’m thoughtful.”

“You are.” Kurt grins a little. “Giving, too.”

“Yeah, I sure hope so,” Finn says, glancing over at Kurt to smile at him. 

Kurt laughs again, smiling back at Finn. “Oh, I think we can be sure of that.”

There’s no one at the house when they arrive, as Kurt expected, but Kurt calls out “Hello?” in case someone walked or was dropped off. There’s no response, and Kurt turns to Finn. “No one’s home,” he reports cheerfully. 

“Good,” Finn says, and then Kurt finds himself immediately pressed against the wall by Finn, who puts his hands on the sides of Kurt’s face and kisses him hard. Kurt’s arms flail for a moment, then he puts them around Finn’s neck and runs his hands in Finn’s hair, returning the kiss. 

“Upstairs,” Kurt insists when they pull away from each other. 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “Your room?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, nodding. He blushes a little, thinking of the bottle of lube and condoms he packed as a just-in-case measure, and heads up the stairs, unbuttoning his vest as he goes. By the time Kurt closes his bedroom door, Finn is down to a T-shirt and jeans, sweater discarded, and Kurt’s vest is on the floor, his belt unbuckled. “Should I lock it?” Kurt asks Finn, raising one eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. 

“Good.” Kurt locks the door and turns back to Finn, grabbing at Finn’s T-shirt and kissing him while he pushes the T-shirt up Finn’s chest. Finn kisses back desperately, backing Kurt up against the door, and Kurt feels like he’s on a thrill ride and needs to hold on as tightly as possible. Finn’s leg slides between Kurt’s legs, and Kurt can feel Finn’s cock hard against his hip. “Too much clothing,” Kurt points out.

Finn nods and grabs the sides of Kurt’s T-shirt and pulls it up over Kurt’s head, then reaches behind his own head to grab his own T-shirt and pull it over his head and off. “A little better?” Finn asks.

“A little,” Kurt agrees, his hands going to the front of Finn’s jeans. “Lube and condoms are in the drawer by the bed.” He unfastens Finn’s jeans and starts to push them down, snagging Finn’s boxers as well. Finn moves his leg from between Kurt’s for just long enough for his jeans and boxers to hit the floor and get kicked to the side, then he unbuttons and unzips Kurt’s jeans, shoving them down Kurt’s hips to the floor, leaving Kurt’s underwear in place.

“Bed,” Finn instructs, putting his hands on Kurt’s hips to turn them around, walking Kurt backwards towards the bed. 

“Good idea,” Kurt says, falling back when his legs hit the bed, pulling Finn with him. He scoots a little, repositioning them, and runs a hand down Finn’s arm before moving again, propping himself up slightly on the pillows. Finn hooks his fingers in the waistband of Kurt’s underwear and slowly peels them off Kurt, sliding them down his legs. Finn looks as if he’s torn between fucking Kurt or eating him, and Kurt wonders if the answer isn’t possibly both, at the same time. 

“Hey,” Finn says, grinning down at Kurt. “Is this the right kind of intervention to keep you from hooking up with your ex?”

“It’s very, very helpful,” Kurt assures him, matching Finn’s grin. “Thorough.”

“How much time do you think we have?”

“That depends on if you’re asking about Dad and Carole, or other people,” Kurt says after a moment’s thought. “Dad and Carole, several hours.”

“Okay, several hours is good,” Finn says, nodding to himself. “Anything specific you want?”

Kurt laughs. “Is ‘three or more’ a good answer?”

“Yeah, it’s a really, really good answer,” Finn says, leaning down to kiss Kurt’s chest, moving to kiss his collarbones and then back to the center. 

“What about you? Anything specific?”

“Everything,” Finn answers. “I mean, if we’re going for three.”

“Or more,” Kurt reminds him, grinning. “Okay, better question: what do you want _first_?”

“Hmm. I want…” Finn kisses the middle of Kurt’s chest again, then lower on Kurt’s chest, and then several times on Kurt’s stomach before glancing up at Kurt and grinning. Kurt raises an eyebrow questioningly. Finn dips his head a little lower, and his tongue darts around the tip of Kurt’s cock. 

“Ohh,” Kurt breathes. Finn has no obligation to give Kurt a blow job, which is something of a revelation to Kurt; he’s doing it because he wants to, Kurt assumes, which makes Kurt enjoy it even more. “That’s— that’s a good choice.”

Finn looks up at Kurt, still smiling. “Let me know if there’s anything you like, or don’t like.”

“Oh, I like this,” Kurt assures Finn. “I definitely do.”

“Good,” Finn says, his hand grasping the base of Kurt’s cock as his lips slide down, still looking intent and full of concentration.

Kurt can hear himself let out a quiet gasp, and he puts his hands in Finn’s hair, trying hard not to thrust up into Finn’s mouth. Finn’s free hand spreads wide across Kurt’s chest and stomach, and Kurt moves one hand to rest on top of it. Finn is a little sloppy and very much enthusiastic, and Kurt closes his eyes and loses himself in the feel of Finn’s tongue and mouth on him. “Feels so good,” he murmurs. “Really, really good.”

Kurt completely loses track of time, sometimes moving his hand in Finn’s hair and sometimes talking to Finn, until he realizes he’s about to come, and he tugs gently on Finn’s hair. “Finn,” he whines. “So close.” His hips thrust up and he closes his eyes, and he feels Finn’s hand move from the base of Kurt’s cock to his balls, and Kurt lets out a sound he has to acknowledge is a whimper, his hips thrusting more forcefully.

He comes even faster than he expected to, his cock pushing into Finn’s mouth with a little more force, and Kurt cries out loudly as he comes. Even after Kurt is still, Finn’s tongue is still moving on him for a few moments, and Kurt tugs at Finn’s hair again, trying to get him to move upwards. After another moment, Finn lifts his head and grins at Kurt.

“Okay?” Finn asks.

“Very okay,” Kurt says, pulling Finn to him and kissing him. 

Finn kisses Kurt back for a while before pulling back enough to speak. “I couldn’t really practice, so I kind of tried to practice in my brain,” Finn explains. 

“Mental rehearsal. I’ll keep that in mind,” Kurt says, kissing Finn again. “Do you want me to blow you now? Or do you want to have sex? Not that we can’t do both, but one has to happen first.”

“That’s a tough call,” Finn says. “Do you want one of those more? I mean, sex is probably louder, so if other people are gonna be here… do you _want_ them to hear, or do you not want them to hear?”

Kurt bites at his lower lip for a moment. “Part of me wouldn’t mind if they did,” he admits. “Would you?”

Finn smiles almost mischievously. “Not so much, no.”

“Then I guess you’re getting a blow job right now,” Kurt says, laughing and pushing Finn onto his back. Finn laughs and lies back, hands behind his head. 

“I guess so,” Finn says.

“Comfortable?” Kurt asks, pushing himself into a kneeling position and then moving down the bed. “You look like we’re posing for some kind of illicit photo shoot.”

“Is that bad?”

“It probably won’t be featured on vogue dot com, but no, I don’t suppose it is,” Kurt concedes, bending over and kissing the top of Finn’s thigh. “Why? You like that idea?”

“I do if you like it,” Finn says. “We’d have to set the camera up on a thingy, though, unless you’re taking pictures of me and I’m taking pictures of you.”

“Hmm, true. Sex selfies isn’t a thing, I don’t think,” Kurt says, then takes the head of Finn’s cock into his mouth, his tongue sliding over the very top.

“Oh, shit,” Finn says softly. “Need pictures of _that_.”

Kurt looks up at Finn, grinning around Finn’s cock for a moment before sliding his lips lower and opening his mouth wider. He runs his hands over Finn’s thighs, barely brushing over Finn’s scar, and onto his stomach, trailing his fingers lightly over the skin. Finn catches Kurt’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers and giving Kurt’s hand a light squeeze as he continues watching Kurt. Kurt squeezes back and starts moving his mouth on Finn a little faster, his other hand resting on Finn’s hip. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Finn says, touching Kurt’s face with his other hand. “I like watching you.”

Kurt leans slightly into Finn’s touch, and he looks up at Finn once more before letting his eyes close as he focuses on how Finn feels and tastes and smells. He squeezes Finn’s hand again, and moves his other hand to the base of Finn’s cock, stroking it slowly. 

“I’ve thought about it a lot, our hookup,” Finn continues. “I don’t know, maybe too much, but I do.”

Kurt’s pretty sure that neither of them really knows any rules pertaining to hookups, since they are more or less each other’s only hookups, but it makes sense that Finn would think about it, and Kurt would be lying if he tried to claim he hadn’t thought about it. He runs his tongue along the tip of Finn’s cock again, his hand stroking more quickly. 

“Wish you didn’t have to fly in and then fly right out again. If you stuck around for a while, I might have to work harder to keep you from hooking up with your ex,” Finn says. “Shit, your mouth is amazing. I might have to watch you day and night.”

Kurt isn’t exactly sure how, aside from watching, Finn could put even more effort into it, but he wouldn’t be averse to finding out, and he nods just a little, still moving his mouth on Finn, before looking up to meet Finn’s glazed eyes, staring straight back at Kurt. Finn’s smile is wide and Kurt wants to giggle, but he settles for trying to smile back around Finn’s cock. 

“If they had Olympics for blowjobs, you’d win all the gold medals,” Finn says. He strokes Kurt’s cheek a little before sliding his hand into Kurt’s hair. “Probably like five or six gold medals.”

Kurt does giggle for just a moment, pulling back and kissing the very tip of Finn’s cock before taking as much of it as he can into his mouth in one motion, his hand still stroking it as well. Finn’s eyes roll back into his head just slightly, and Kurt squeezes Finn’s hand again. 

“Shit, Kurt, your mouth, you’re just— _I_ just— oh, shit, shit, I’m gonna come,” Finn rattles off. “Oh, shit, Kurt, I’m—” Finn breaks off as he does start to come, filling Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt keeps his mouth on Finn until well after Finn is still. He finally lets Finn’s cock slip from his mouth and then kisses his way up Finn’s chest, nuzzling at Finn’s neck. 

“You taste good,” Kurt says, without really registering what he’s saying until after the sentence is out. “Um.” 

“Yeah, you do, too,” Finn says. “Never really thought about how it would taste, but I like how you taste.”

“Oh. Good,” Kurt says. “Mmm, do you want to rest for a few minutes? You could tell me what you thought about.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Finn puts an arm around Kurt and pulls him in close. “Just, anything I thought about?”

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt says. “Details are good.”

“Okay. A lot of it’s just replaying everything in my head, though.”

“But then I get to experience it from your point of view,” Kurt explains. 

“It’s kind of like watching something on our old VCR,” Finn says. “Slow it down, speed it up, rewind to rewatch the really good parts, though they’re all the really good parts.”

“What parts do you like in slow motion?”

“The blowjob part. The part where I was inside you. Especially that part.” Finn’s chest, already slightly pink, gets a little darker, and Kurt smiles to himself. 

“Okay, then tell me about that part,” Kurt says. 

“The first thing I always think about is how tight you were,” Finn begins in a low voice. “Like, I thought I was going to die kind of tight. I think about that when I—”

“Ohh,” Kurt says softly, and he reaches down to wrap his fingers loosely around Finn’s cock. “Tell me more.” 

“So— so I’ll hold myself just a little too tight, squeeze a little too much, pretend it’s you, that I’m in you and you’re around me, holding me tight like that,” Finn says. 

Kurt moves his hand slowly up and down Finn’s cock, not tightening his grip at all. “You liked it that much?” 

“Yeah. Never felt anything else that good,” Finn says. “And then I started _moving_ , and I realized I was wrong, that _that_ was the best thing I ever felt.”

“Mmm. Yes,” Kurt says nodding a little and moving his hand just a bit faster. “You were so deep inside me.” 

“And the more I moved, and the more you moved, it just got better and better,” Finn continues. “It’s like there wasn’t ever a point where it stopped being even better than it was just a second ago, and stuff like kissing you and touching you just made it better, and then I came.”

“Yeah,” Kurt says softly, his hand still moving. “Tell me what you want to do today.”

“I want…” Finn exhales slowly. “I want to make you feel like that.”

“Like… oh. _Oh_ ,” Kurt repeats. “You do?”

“Oh. You don’t— is that not something you like?” Finn asks, sounding slightly dejected. 

“I just wasn’t expecting you to want to,” Kurt admits. 

“Oh. Why not?” Finn asks. “I mean, you blew me, I blew you, I fucked you, but you didn’t get to fuck me. I just. I figured you probably wanted to, since we have more time and not so much wine.”

Kurt laughs for a moment, then presses his lips to Finn’s, kissing him hard. “We don’t really need the wine,” he agrees when he pulls away. “I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

“I know you will,” Finn replies, like it’s obvious. “And the wine was fun, but I kind of think sober hookups are funner.”

“You may be on to something,” Kurt says, nodding as he reaches into the drawer beside the bed. He pours a little lube on his fingers, then hands the bottle to Finn and moves to kneel between Finn’s legs. 

“Yeah. I think we were both onto something with the whole hookup thing,” Finn agrees. “I haven’t even thought about my ex since. I think I’ve thought about _your_ ex more than my ex.” He pauses for a moment, then quickly adds, “I mean, not in like a sexy way or anything, just more in a, well.”

Kurt bites his lip, trying not to laugh. “No, I think I understand,” he manages, because he had more than a few odd thoughts about Rachel. 

“It’s just, now when I see him, which is almost every day, I think about him and you, and it makes me feel kind of…” Finn sighs. “Just, he had all that time with you, and you two probably did all of this stuff and probably a lot of other stuff, and all I got was a few hours, and then I feel weird.”

“Well,” Kurt says, flushing slightly. “I came more times in a twenty-four hour period with you.” He puts his fingers lightly on Finn’s ass, then gently presses the very tip of his finger inside Finn. “He didn’t really like this, either.” 

“No?” Finn sounds genuinely confused. “Why not?”

“Sociopolitical dynamics,” Kurt says. “I mean, he _said_ it just didn’t feel that good, but…” Kurt trails off and slowly pushes more of his finger in. “I had a hard time believing that.”

“It’s different. Kind of weird. Not bad, though.”

“Just wait, I’ll make you see stars,” Kurt promises.

“Yeah?” Finn asks. “How could somebody not like that?” He wiggles a little, pushing down against Kurt’s finger. 

“It’s so warm,” Kurt says. “Warm and soft.” He smiles at Finn, then pushes his finger in as far as it can go. “Still good?”

“Yeah. Still weird, still good,” Finn says. “A strange kind of good, like I can’t believe it feels good, but it does, and it doesn’t feel like any other kind of good. That probably doesn’t make any sense.”

“I’m skilled at deciphering your words,” Kurt counters. “It makes a little bit of sense. I’m going to put another finger in, okay?”

“You really liked two fingers, right?” Finn asks.

“I did. I do,” Kurt says. He pulls his finger mostly out, then slowly pushes two fingers back inside Finn. “I know it doesn’t sound sexy, but this is just so _nice_.”

"It felt sexy when I did it to you," Finn says.

“Feels, yes,” Kurt agrees. “‘Nice’ just usually isn’t a sexy word. But it is.” He pushes his fingers deeper. “Tell me if I need to go more slowly.”

"I don't know," Finn says, his voice a little breathier. "It's— it feels like too much, but it also feels like not enough. Is that, does it make sense?"

“I think that’s a perfect description,” Kurt says, leaning over and kissing Finn’s chest. “When you were inside me, I felt like you couldn’t get far enough inside me.” 

"Maybe faster?" Finn says. "I don't know, just don't stop."

“I won’t,” Kurt promises, moving his fingers a little faster. “I won’t stop.” He smiles at Finn. “You should see a picture of this, too.”

"Yeah?" Finn asks.

Kurt shrugs. “I think it looks neat.” He smiles more widely. “And sexy.” He moves his fingers around experimentally, studying Finn’s face. He changes the angle of his hand and moves them again, nodding a little to himself. “There,” he whispers, watching Finn’s face change into one of complete and utter surprise. 

"Oh," Finn says quietly. "Oh, that, what was that, do that."

“Stars?” Kurt asks, repeating the exact same motion with his fingers. 

"Oh!" Finn says, louder this time. "Please do that again, that, that's the thing to do again."

Kurt laughs, grinning at Finn. “Yeah, it is,” he agrees, dragging his fingers over Finn’s prostate again. “You just want me to keep doing that?” he teases. 

"Yes, forever, for five years," Finn agrees.

“You don’t want me inside you?” Kurt asks. “I bet that’d feel even better.”

"Oh. Oh, okay, yeah, that's good, too," Finn says. "You should do that."

Kurt keeps grinning, reaching for the drawer and retrieving a condom, which he manages to get on with one hand before looking at Finn and the bottle of lube in one of Finn’s hands. “You want to do it?” 

"Want you inside me already," Finn answers. 

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, leaning forward and plucking the bottle from Finn’s hand, spreading a little on his cock before pulling his fingers out and positioning his cock. “Oh, God,” Kurt whispers to himself, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside. “Oh, oh God.” 

"Kurt," Finn says softly. "That feels—" He breaks off abruptly into a gasping moan.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” Kurt says, feeling a little like he’s stating the obvious, but part of his brain had thought—when he let it think about such things—that somehow Finn’s sheer height would make him less tight. It doesn’t really make any sense to Kurt in the moment, and he pushes further into Finn. 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. 

“You’re good?” Kurt asks, grasping at Finn’s thighs and pushing them upwards slightly. 

“Yeah. I’m good, that’s good, legs more up is good.”

Kurt giggles. “Yes, it is.” He moves Finn’s legs again, and his cock slides deeper into Finn. “You’re definitely good,” he breathes, freezing in place for a moment. Finn starts to wiggle impatiently, his hips lifting off the bed, and Kurt giggles again. “You’re very impatient.”

“Don’t stop,” Finn whines. “Kurt, don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Kurt says, because he’s not sure he could, even if he needed to. He starts to move again, rocking his hips into Finn, and he moves one hand to wrap around Finn’s cock. “You feel amazing around me,” Kurt adds. 

“You feel amazing _in_ me,” Finn says. “Still weird, but awesome.”

“Lots of things are weird but still awesome,” Kurt points out, moving just a little faster. “So, so good.”

“I think this is—oh, okay, yes, that, that—something I should have tried sooner,” Finn says, his voice going high mid-sentence, interspersed with panting breaths. “Shit, Kurt, _that_!”

“Yes,” Kurt agrees, because both parts of Finn’s statement are true. “Oh, God, Finn, this is—” he breaks off as he thrusts in harder, his fingers digging into Finn’s thigh. 

“Kurt, I need to, I need, I need _something_ ,” Finn gasps. 

“I know, I know,” Kurt says, nodding and moving his hand faster on Finn’s cock. “More, you need more.” Kurt presses Finn’s legs up and back, altering the angle of his cock, and he pushes in fast. “Want you to have more.”

“Oh,” Finn says, softly at first, then repeats it again louder. “Oh. _Oh_! Oh, shit, Kurt, what— _how_?” He grabs Kurt’s upper arm with one hand, putting the other on top of Kurt’s hand on Finn’s cock. 

Kurt grins a little as he keeps thrusting the same exact way. “Stars?”

“How do you make it feel so fucking _good_?”

“Just want you to enjoy it,” Kurt says, tightening his fingers around Finn’s cock. “Give you something else to think about in the shower or wherever.” Kurt can feel himself blushing furiously when he realizes exactly what he just said, and he thrusts just a little bit deeper in an effort to distract both of them. 

“Yeah, I will, I definitely will,” Finn agrees. “Probably never stop thinking about this. Shit, Kurt, that’s so good, I’m so close, but I don’t want it to be over.” 

“I don’t either,” Kurt says softly, still pushing into Finn with each stroke of Finn’s cock. “This is— oh, God, so incredible.” He stares at Finn’s face, almost trying to memorize it. “But I do want you to come.” 

“But I don’t want it to be over,” Finn says again, whining this time.

“I know, I know,” Kurt repeats. “I know. But you’ll feel so good.”

“Okay. Okay, don’t stop,” Finn says. 

“Not stopping.” Kurt keeps moving, his eyes still on Finn’s face, and he runs his free hand down Finn’s thigh. “So, so good. You’re so close, so good.”

“You’re so good,” Finn says. “This is so good. I love you, I love— oh, oh _shit_ , Kurt!” Finn comes hard in Kurt’s hand, coating Kurt and Finn’s own chest and legs. Kurt can hear himself moan slightly, and he thrusts hard into Finn just a few more times before he starts to come, his cock deep inside Finn. 

“Oh, God,” Kurt says, breathing hard. “Oh, _God_.” He moves his hands and collapses on top of Finn. “So good, Finn.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, also sounding breathless. “Best hookup ever.”

Kurt laughs for a few seconds. “Good.” 

“You’re good?” Finn asks. “That was good for you?”

“That was very good,” Kurt assures him. “I’m definitely good.” Kurt slowly pulls out and removes the condom, wrapping it up in a tissue before tossing it on the floor. “Very definitely good.”

“Sam’s back, by the way,” Finn says. “I just heard his desk chair. It’s got that weird awful squeak.”

“Right.” Kurt nods, feeling a little sleepy. “I guess we’ll know soon if he has company.” 

“You look tired. You want me to go?” Finn asks.

“No. Not really,” Kurt says, frowning a little. “Do you need to go?”

“Nah. Nowhere to be, I just know I might wake you up and bug you if you fall asleep,” Finn says, grinning at Kurt. 

Kurt laughs. “Oh, yes, that’d be so horrible.” He breaks off in the middle of laughing and turns towards the door, frowning. “Someone’s trying the door.” 

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice calls through the door. “Are you home?”

Kurt sighs and purses his lips. “Yes, I’m home,” he finally responds, dropping his head back onto Finn’s chest. 

“I thought I heard your voice,” Blaine says, rattling the door knob again. “Your door’s locked.”

“I’m aware of that,” Kurt says. “I locked it myself. Did you need either of us for something?” He raises his head and grins at Finn. 

“Who’s in there with you?” Blaine asks, sounding too casual. 

Kurt nudges Finn, then whispers, “You should say hi.”

Finn laughs softly before calling out, “Hey, Blaine. It’s me, Finn.”

“Oh, hi, Finn,” Blaine says. “I thought— well, nevermind. Are you coming out any time soon?”

Kurt snorts once and then starts to laugh, his entire body shaking. Finn pokes him in the side and whispers, “Shhh! You’re gonna make me laugh and his feelings’ll get hurt!”

Kurt laughs harder for a few more moments, then forces himself to respond to Blaine without laughing. “I’ve never been a proponent of public nudity, Blaine.”

“Oh. I guess I’ll just see you—”

“Dude!” Sam interrupts, also sounding like he’s directly outside Kurt’s door. “Are they getting it on in there?”

“Should I answer him?” Kurt whispers to Finn. 

“Dude,” Finn shouts at the door. “Go away!”

“That was a yes!” Kurt adds. 

“I have to help Kurt make good decisions! We have a pact!” Finn says. “Now seriously go away!”

“All right. See you in glee club Monday,” Sam says. Blaine apparently doesn’t have anything to add to that, because Kurt can hear two sets of footsteps leaving before the door to Sam’s room closes. Kurt shakes his head and exhales, resting his head on Finn’s chest once more. 

“If I take a nap, you’ll wake me up and bug me?” Kurt asks. 

“You don’t even have to take a nap first, unless you want to,” Finn says. 

“Hmm. A nap is tempting, but so is the bugging-me part,” Kurt admits. “You could talk to me some more.” 

“How about I talk you to sleep, and then later I’ll talk you awake again?”

“Oh, I like that.” Kurt nods and shifts his weight slightly. “You’re nice to go to sleep on.”

“You’re nice to have go to sleep on me,” Finn says, “so that works out pretty good. We should do this more often.”

“At every opportunity,” Kurt agrees. 

“Definitely would keep both of us from having a chance to hook up with our exes,” Finn says.

“Very true.” Kurt pauses. “Okay, talk me to sleep now.”

“Okay, first you close your eyes,” Finn instructs. He starts to run his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “I was thinking about those groups for alcoholics, right? And how they talk about avoiding the things that make you want to drink?”

“How do you know that?” Kurt asks, puzzled, but he does close his eyes. 

“My Aunt Judy goes to one, or used to go to one, and she’d spend the whole holidays talking about how the holidays were a hard time because they’re like a trigger or something,” Finn says. “Judy’s the short one with the bald husband. But anyway, maybe exes are like that, too, and we should think of all the times when we might be the most tempted to hook up with our exes.”

“Like weddings,” Kurt agrees, nodding. “When else?”

“Well, there’s the obvious ones, like Valentine’s and New Year, right? And spring break.” Finn continues stroking Kurt’s hair slowly. “People just hook up a lot in general on spring break. I mean, it seems on MTV like they do, anyway. And long weekends with fireworks, like Memorial Day and Labor Day. Pretty much anything with fireworks, so Fourth of July, too. Really, the whole summer could be on the list, ’cause you could be bored and lonely, not have anything else to do.”

“Thanksgiving,” Kurt murmurs sleepily. “’Cause you take a nap after eating turkey.”

“Exactly. Also, Christmas. Nobody wants to be alone on Christmas, even Jewish people, ’cause sometimes they feel left out,” Finn says. “So we should make sure that neither one of us is alone, and definitely not alone with our exes, during any of those times. We should probably just plan ahead of time to hook up on those days for our own safety.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, nodding. “We should check Hallmark for other holidays.”

“St. Patrick’s Day, because people drink too much, and when you drink too much, sometimes you hook up,” Finn says. “It’s gonna be a lot of travel, though, so we should start looking at which holidays we should do in which places, and I don’t want to interrupt school for either of us…”

Kurt smiles to himself, listening more to the sound of Finn’s voice than the words, and if he were less relaxed, he would open his eyes when the thought occurs to him that Finn did finish his sentence, just before he came. Kurt realizes that Finn said ‘I love you’, and he doesn’t really know what to do with that realization as he drifts off to sleep. 

“…and that’s when I figured out what the problem was. They weren’t even my pants!”

Kurt doesn’t know what on earth Finn’s talking about, but he slowly returns to consciousness, and he turns his head a little. “Hi,” he whispers, eyes still closed. 

“Hey,” Finn says. “Good nap?”

“It was,” Kurt says, nodding and then opening his eyes to smile at Finn. “I didn’t sleep too long, did I?”

“Nah, it’s just a little after four. Figured we’d want at least an hour.”

“Yeah.” Kurt stretches and then presses his lips to Finn’s chest before rolling onto his side, up against Finn’s torso. “Then we can loudly leave and go get some dinner or something.”

“Bet you’ve been missing Breadstix,” Finn teases. 

Kurt laughs. “Oh, definitely. So whose pants did you steal?”

“Nobody’s. Puck’s been sneaking his dirty laundry into my laundry bag so I’ll wash them for him, only usually he goes down and swipes his stuff out of the dryer,” Finn explains. “But this time, he got distracted by this co-ed bathing suit carwash out by the fraternities, so he didn’t get back in time. I had no idea he’d been putting his stuff in with mine, so I just folded it and put it all in my drawers, so next time I went to put on a pair of pants, I thought they’d shrunk, so I grabbed the next pair, and thought _they_ had shrunk, too!”

“Oh, my,” Kurt says with a laugh, shaking his head. “I’m unsurprised that he would do that, though. Santana does the same thing to Rachel, only Rachel hasn’t figured it out yet. Except for her jeans, Santana puts those in _my_ laundry.”

“I wore a pair of his shorts to class one day,” Finn says. “I thought I’d just put on a lot of weight all of a sudden.”

“Ooh, I would have liked to have seen that,” Kurt admits. “Did you feel like you were in 1977?”

“I felt like I’d been ziplocked. It wasn’t pretty, dude.”

“Maybe not to _you_. Did you get anyone whistling at you?” Kurt pauses. “Aside from Puck.”

“Some of the art majors were out in the quad painting. They might’ve whistled. One of them asked me to twirl,” Finn says. 

Kurt laughs. “Guys, girls, or both?”

“Both,” Finn admits. “Which, you know, not exactly upsetting.”

“Universal appeal,” Kurt says. “You know, I was thinking.” He kisses Finn slowly, then pulls back and props his head on his hand.

“Yeah?” Finn asks.

“It _would_ be nice of me to be supportive to my former classmates, and you as well.” Kurt raises an eyebrow. “I suppose I could be persuaded to stay through Regionals on Saturday. Which, really, if I’m here until Saturday, I should just wait until Sunday to leave.”

“I bet Mom wouldn’t mind me sticking around the house while you’re in town, either,” Finn says, grinning at Kurt. “Or… you probably wouldn’t want to stay at my dorm, since Puck’s there.”

“That depends on how much Puck’s actually in the room,” Kurt says, shrugging. “I don’t think I’m wanting an audience, true.”

“He’s probably in the room enough that you’d have to see more of him than you’d want to,” Finn says. “And yeah, I mean that both time-wise and naked-wise. He likes to work on his screenplay in just his socks.”

“Socks?” Kurt says incredulously. “That’s incredibly bizarre. The real question is how much privacy either place would give us, isn’t it? I mean, you could at least ask Puck to go find another car wash. We can’t really ask Dad or your mom to go to the grocery store more often.” 

“Yeah, I could pretty much just tell Puck he’s gotta be out for a few hours, ’cause my hookup’s coming over,” Finn says. 

“He’d probably congratulate you and buy a box of condoms,” Kurt says, then laughs. “Free condoms. Anyway, I’d rather see Puck than Blaine, right now.”

“Not so sure Blaine’ll _want_ to see you,” Finn points out. “Not after hearing us earlier.”

“You underestimate his tenacity, though I wish you were right.” 

“I don’t know anything about tenacity, but if you think there’s some kind of ex hookup danger coming, we’d better make sure you’re too tired to go along with it,” Finn says. He runs his hands down Kurt’s chest. “Are you thinking about hooking up with your ex, Kurt? Do I need to stage an intervention?”

“I do like your interventions,” Kurt says. “We could _practice_ intervening. Just in case I thought about it later.”

“I’d better keep you busy until you fly back to New York. Just in case.”

Kurt laughs. “Yes. You’d better.” He rolls back on top of Finn, kissing him again. “You should probably give Puck a warning that he’s going to be kicked out in a couple of hours.”

“I’ll give him a warning in an hour,” Finn says. “I don’t know where my phone is right now.”

“It’s not on you,” Kurt points out. “But that’s because I’m not your phone, and I am the only thing on you.”

“Maybe it’s on _you_ somewhere. I could check.”

“You should check,” Kurt agrees. “You should check very thoroughly.”

“Hmm. Is _that_ my phone?” Finn asks. 

Kurt laughs. “No, that’s not your phone.” He wriggles a little, pushing his cock into Finn’s hand. “Though I suppose you could argue that, like a phone, you could play some fun things with it.”

“No music, though,” Finn says. 

“Guess you’re not trying hard enough,” Kurt says, smirking a little bit. 

“Oh, I’m trying,” Finn says. “See how I’m trying?” He tightens his fingers around Kurt’s cock and starts slowly moving his hand. “Still no music.”

“It might take more than that,” Kurt says soberly. “Show some dedication.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Finn says, using his other hand to roll Kurt flat onto his back. 

“Effort’s important,” Kurt says, smiling slightly. 

“I’m efforting!” Finn insists, stroking Kurt faster. 

“Yes, you are,” Kurt agrees, pulling Finn down and kissing him hard. “Enjoyable effort, I hope.” 

“Yeah, definitely enjoyable,” Finn agrees. He kisses Kurt’s cheek, then his neck. “Enjoyable for you?”

“Very.” Kurt nods and runs his hand through Finn’s hair. “Very much so.”

“Good,” Finn says. “That’s good. So, as long as we’re hooking up…”

“Which we are,” Kurt says, nodding. 

“We should try hooking up in all the different ways,” Finn suggests. “Try all the stuff.”

“Like Velcro,” Kurt agrees. “Turn all around.” 

“Yeah, just like Velcro,” Finn says. He runs his free hand down Kurt’s side. “So, how can we turn all around this time?”

“Hmm.” Kurt thinks for a few moments, then rolls onto his side, his back towards Finn, and tugs on Finn’s arm to pull him close. “Like this. If you like it.”

“Oh, I like it,” Finn says. Kurt can feel Finn’s cock pressing against his back, and Kurt wiggles a little, moving towards Finn. 

“I can tell,” Kurt says smugly. “Hand me the lube.”

Finn hands the bottle to Kurt, putting his face close to Kurt’s ear to murmur, “Yeah, you’ll be able to tell more in a minute.”

Kurt squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers, then shifts his leg up and forward before sliding his fingers along his own ass. “Watch,” he says softly. 

Finn rolls away slightly. “I’m watching,” he assures Kurt.

“Good.” Kurt pushes two fingers inside himself, moving them slowly, and he looks over his shoulder for a few seconds, just long enough to catch Finn’s eye before starting to move his hand faster. “Thought you might enjoy it.” 

“Makes me feel a little useless though,” Finn says. “Sure you don’t want help?”

Kurt picks up the lube again and hands it back to Finn. “Not if you’re getting ready, too.”

“Okay, I can do that. Can I keep watching?”

“Please do,” Kurt says, deliberately dragging his hand more slowly before pushing his fingers back in. “That’s mostly the point.”

Kurt can hear Finn’s heavy breathing behind him, and the faint sound of Finn’s hand on his cock, and Kurt moves his hand faster. After several minutes, Finn moves closer to Kurt and starts kissing the back of his neck and the top of his shoulder.

“Now?” Finn asks. Kurt hears the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. 

“Yes.” Kurt removes his fingers and scoots back slightly, grabbing Finn’s arm and pulling it over him. “Now.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees as he starts to push slowly into Kurt, his arm draped across Kurt’s middle and pulling him tightly back against Finn’s chest. “You still feel so good, Kurt,” Finn murmurs into Kurt’s ear. 

“You do, too,” Kurt says, feeling his breathing speed up. “You can go faster. _Please_.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea,” Finn says, rocking his hips and moving in and out of Kurt faster. He runs his hand down Kurt’s chest, curling his fingers around Kurt’s cock. Kurt pushes forward, into Finn’s hand, then back. 

“Fantastic, even,” Kurt says, his voice going higher, and he almost giggles. “This is _such_ a good idea of ours.”

“ _So_ great,” Finn says. “Shit, you feel so good, I think you feel even better than last time. Did you practice or something?”

Kurt laughs. “How would I practice?” He closes his eyes and leans his head back against Finn. “Maybe you were just anticipating, and that makes it better.”

“Maybe,” Finn concedes. “Maybe it’s just you. Maybe you’re just amazing.”

“We are,” Kurt states. “Oh, God, more, I need more, Finn.” 

“Yeah, yeah, me too, that’s what we both need,” Finn says, more to himself than to Kurt. He keeps his hand moving on Kurt’s cock, but slips his other arm between Kurt and the bed, wrapping around Kurt’s chest. When Finn starts to roll, Kurt holds back the urge to resist, not sure he wants to end up facing down, with Finn behind him, but he reminds himself that it’s been good, _really_ good, so far, and if he needs Finn to move again, Finn will. 

As if to confirm Kurt’s thoughts, Finn asks, “Is this okay? You don’t mind?”

“I’m okay,” Kurt replies, settling himself slightly, and he realizes it’s completely true, he is okay, lying on his front with Finn draped over him. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

“Thought I could give you more like this,” Finn says, propping himself up on one hand as he starts to thrust slowly into Kurt again. “Working?”

“Ohhh,” Kurt says with a long exhale. “Yes. Yes, definitely.” He rocks his hips back, towards Finn, and nods. “Very much working for me.”

Finn shifts position, so he’s more upright behind Kurt, holding Kurt by the hip with his free hand. Kurt can feel Finn pull out, almost entirely, before pushing in again, and Kurt bites back a whimper, rocking his hips again. Finn does _not_ bite back the low moan that comes out of him as he thrusts into Kurt harder. 

“Holy shit, Kurt, this feels so— I don’t even have a word for how it feels,” Finn says, between breaths. 

“No, I don’t know one,” Kurt says, gasping a little. “Oh, God, right there, Finn, like _that_ , keep doing that.”

“Yes,” Finn says firmly. “Yes, I’m keeping doing that.” 

“Forever,” Kurt insists. “We’re just going to stay here. Okay?”

“Yeah, I want to,” Finn agrees. He moves the hand on Kurt’s cock faster, leaning forward to kiss the middle of Kurt’s back before sitting up again. 

“ _Fuck_ , I’m so close, don’t want to come yet,” Kurt says, feeling like he’s almost babbling. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

“I can move my hand. Do you want me to?” Finn asks, also talking rapidly. “I can, if you need me to, you just have to tell me, okay?”

Kurt isn’t so sure that Finn actually could move his hand, and he answers with a slight shake of his head and another whimper, this one loud. “Too close, too close,” Kurt says, rocking his hips frantically, and he lets his eyes shut. “Oh, God, _Finn_ ,” he cries, his hips pressing against the bed, his cock in Finn’s hand, and he comes, shuddering and whimpering. 

Finn keeps moving, releasing Kurt’s cock after a few more thrusts, grabbing Kurt’s other hip in his hand. Another minute passes, and then Finn says, “Oh. Oh, shit,” very quietly and then thrusts hard into Kurt one last time. He drapes himself over Kurt’s back, panting and shaking slightly. “So amazing.”

“I, um. Might have a new favorite position,” Kurt admits. “I missed the kissing, but otherwise that was perfect.”

“Yeah,” Finn mumbles against Kurt’s back. “But I’m kind of starting to think everything with you is perfect.”

Kurt smiles against the bed, his eyes still closed. “You’re sweet,” he says softly. “So sweet.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know about that,” Finn says.

“Well, you’re sweet to me,” Kurt clarifies. “But not just sweet. It’s fun, too.”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Lots of fun.”

Kurt lifts his head and turns it to blink at the clock. “We need to relocate soon, if we want to continue the fun. Which I do.” 

"Me, too. Also, uh." Finn sounds almost sheepish as he continues, "I'm kind of hungry."

“I am a little,” Kurt admits, laughing for a moment. “We’re just, ah, being considerate. Giving Puck time to leave, while we eat.”

"If you help me figure out where my phone landed, I'll warn him that he'd better be gone in twenty," Finn says, finally rolling off of Kurt with a loud sigh. 

“Drive-through, then?” Kurt says, rolling onto his back and grinning at Finn before sitting up. “My jeans are the orange ones, so I’d check the jeans over there first,” Kurt adds, after looking around the room. 

"You want me to toss you some clothes?" Finn asks, standing up and turning his back to Kurt for a moment before discarding the condom in the trash can near the vanity. He then strides over to the non-orange jeans and picks them up. "Yeah, these are mine!"

“Good. And sure, I’ll get dressed while you call, since I’m sure it will still somehow take you less than half the time it takes me,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “You’d think jeans would take you longer, since you’re taller.”

"Yours are tighter," Finn points out. He tosses the orange jeans to Kurt before putting his phone to his ear, still naked. "Hey, Puck. Study buddy." Finn pauses, frowning. "No, not for actual studying. Like _code word_ study buddy, like we talked about."

Kurt stifles a laugh, standing up and pulling on his underwear and orange jeans with his lips pressed together. “No towel on the door?” he whispers. 

Finn rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. "But dude, why did you agree to a code word if you were still gonna ask questions?" He sighs loudly. "In about twenty. We're hitting a drive-through first. And no, I'm cool, but thanks."

Finn ends the call, then pulls on his underwear and jeans, pocketing the phone before putting his sweater on. Kurt raises an eyebrow as he picks up his T-shirt. “If he offered us the room overnight, you shouldn’t have told him no.”

“He offered glow-in-the-dark condoms,” Finn says.

Kurt laughs through his shirt as he pulls it on. “Are the people he hooks up with so hideous he has to turn off the lights?” 

“He says he likes to pretend he’s a Jedi and it’s his light saber.” Finn grins at Kurt. “Or that’s what I’m telling people if he isn’t gone when we get there.”

“Make sure to tell them how sad and pitiful it is, then,” Kurt suggests, picking up a bag and putting the lube and condoms in it, as well as a single change of clothes. “Ready?”

“He makes the light saber noises when he jerks off,” Finn says, somehow managing to maintain a sober expression. 

“Why were we not spreading rumors about people in high school?” Kurt asks rhetorically, heading to the door with his shoes in one hand, and he unlocks it slowly, sticking his head out to listen. “Let’s go.” 

“Is the coast clear?” Finn asks, then laughs. “Actually, I don’t care if the coast is clear or not.”

“I don’t really either,” Kurt admits, “but I was more listening to see if our parents had gotten home early.” Kurt heads down the hall, stifling a laugh at the utter silence from behind Sam’s bedroom door. “Bye!” he calls behind him when he gets to the top of the stairs. 

“See you guys later!” Finn adds, following Kurt. 

“We’re a little bit horrible,” Kurt says when they get outside. “Just a little bit, though.”

“We aren’t the ones sitting in there listening,” Finn points out.

Kurt makes a face as he climbs into the passenger seat. “I didn’t think about it quite like that.”

“That’s ’cause you think the best of people,” Finn says. 

“Blaine wants to be friends, you know? And I want that too, or I did, but I feel like he’s making it difficult,” Kurt says, sighing a little. 

Finn backs out of the driveway before answering, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s just best if you try to avoid each other for a while, or at least you try to avoid him.”

“Probably so.” Kurt sighs again. “When he came up at Christmas, it was… weird, I guess you could say. But since Dad was there, he didn’t make any comments about me being— what did he say the other day? ‘Dirty cute’, I think.” 

“Is that supposed to be a pickup line?”

“Judging by the expression on his face at the time, yes, I think it was supposed to be,” Kurt answers. 

“Doesn’t really sound like one,” Finn notes. “I know he feels bad about what he did, but I think he needs to respect the pact.”

“There’s a difference between getting past something as friends, and almost ignoring it,” Kurt agrees, nodding. “I don’t wish him _any_ ill-will, but I can’t go back there. A realization for which, by the way, I have you to thank.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. He doesn’t look over at Kurt, but he smiles. 

“I thought about what could have happened, if I _had_ hooked up with Blaine at the wedding,” Kurt explains. “And the idea that Blaine might have gotten the wrong idea. It was enlightening. I had a really great high school relationship, you know? But that’s what it was. A high school relationship.” 

“Yeah. High school relationships just really don’t make it in the adult world most times,” Finn says, sounding a little sad or possibly just regretful. “It partly sucks, but it’s partly good, too.”

“It’s funny how less than a year can change so much, when years in high school didn’t seem to change anything at all,” Kurt says, nodding a little. “For the most part, I far prefer the adult world though.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Finn says. “I mean, as much of it as I’ve gotten to experience, anyway, stuck here in Lima. I still go to the same high school almost every day.”

“For a different reason, though,” Kurt points out. “Can we get Wendy’s?”

“Sure. You want a baked potato? ’Cause I kind of always want a baked potato.” Finn pulls into the Wendy’s drive-through. 

"And a bowl of chili," Kurt confirms.

“And a Frosty for after?”

"Or as an appetizer," Kurt says with a grin.

“It’s almost like we lived in the same house for over a year,” Finn says. He rolls down the window and places their order, then drives towards campus. As he pulls into a student lot outside a large dormitory, Finn squints and peers up and down the parking lot. “Just checking for Puck.”

"Any sign of him?"

“Bike’s not here. He could have stashed it somewhere, though, ’cause he knows I check.” Finn parks in one of the empty spots. “Probably can’t stand not knowing who I’ve got coming over.”

"I could steal someone's clothes and attempt to trick him, but I think it would only amuse him," Kurt says. "Is he curious because it's you or just a general desire for gossip?"

“Both, maybe. I think he’s just glad I’m not getting back together with Rachel, to be honest,” Finn explains. “I mean, he likes Rachel just fine and everything, but he’s been on this whole ‘I have to be my own man and not let my past define me’ kick lately. I think he thinks Rachel doesn’t fit into that so great.”

"So Puck is a self-help guru now?" Kurt asks curiously. "That makes a strange amount of sense, that he'd fancy himself such."

“I don’t know, he’s been giving some really good advice lately,” Finn says. “Ready to head up?”

"Ready," Kurt says, nodding and grabbing his bag and one of the Frostys. They walk to dormitory, where Finn swipes a key card to let them into the building. 

“Don’t worry about the burning smell,” Finn says as they walk down the hallway. “Nobody was hurt.”

“As long as I don’t have to evacuate while naked, I won’t,” Kurt tells Finn. “Or preferably at all.”

Finn laughs. “Yeah, some dude was blazing in his room and knocked the bong over on his bed. Sorta charred his sheets and mattress a little, but everybody was okay. Didn’t even set off the smoke alarms.” He stops in front of a door and unlocks it, then opens it and looks inside before giving Kurt a thumbs up.

“Excellent,” Kurt says. “The room, not the burning bed. Though I suppose as long as it wasn’t _your_ bed, it doesn’t particularly matter to me.”

“Nah, I don’t smoke pot. I don’t need to be any stupider than I already am,” Finn says, closing the door and propping a chair under the knob. 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Stop that.”

“If I don’t put the chair up, Puck can still get in. He would totally try to sneak in and see who I’m hooking up with!” Finn protests.

“Not the chair, putting yourself down” Kurt sits down and pulls out his bowl of chili, studying it for a moment before opening his baked potato and spooning some of the chili onto the potato. “And yes, of course he would.” 

“Oh my God, I am so starving!” Finn says. 

Kurt grins. “It’s like we’ve been exerting ourselves,” he says before taking a bite. 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, diving into his sack of food and coming up with a handful of fries and a burger. “I’m glad I got this _and_ the baked potato. Some people might think that’s too much potato, but I don’t think there’s such thing as too much potato.”

“Too much potato is the amount of potato left over when you’ve eaten all the potato you can.”

“Which is not gonna be these potatoes,” Finn says. 

Kurt laughs. “Okay.” They continue eating, and when Kurt has finished his potato and most of his chili, he looks at Finn. “So do I have to vacate the premises overnight, or are we good?” he asks lightly. 

“Burt expecting you back at the house?” Finn asks, equally lightly, as he stares down at his burger. 

“Not that I know of,” Kurt says wryly. “I suppose if you don’t want me here, I could call Mercedes or something.” He raises an eyebrow, trying not to grin.

“There’s not some kind of upper time limit on the hookup thing, right?” Finn asks. “It’s not a Cinderella pumpkin thing?”

“I don’t think so. Anyway, Mercedes is probably having her own hookup with Mike, and I’d hate to interrupt.”

“Yes! _Thank you!_ ” Finn says. “I _knew_ I wasn’t the only one noticing something up with them!”

“You know, I was sitting with both of them at the wedding, but I don’t even remember spotting them at the reception,” Kurt says thoughtfully. “And I haven’t seen them apart since I got into town. We should ask them tomorrow or Saturday how _their_ hookup went.” 

“Maybe they made a pact, too,” Finn reasons.

“Sam and Tina are both in town,” Kurt notes. “And if my understanding is correct, Blaine has a crush on Sam, and Tina may or may not still have her ridiculous crush on Blaine, so Mercedes and Mike definitely need to steer clear.”

“It’s almost like the glee club doesn’t know how to date outside the glee club,” Finn says.

“It’s _exactly_ like that,” Kurt says, scraping the last bite of chili from his bowl. “I’m done. You?”

“Yeah. All done,” Finn says. He gathers up all the trash and tosses it into a trashcan. “So, now what?”

“Well, _I_ was going to take off all my clothes,” Kurt says, standing up. 

Finn grins at Kurt. “Yeah, that sounds like a pretty awesomely perfect idea.”

Hours later, Kurt is dozing when he hears banging close by, not down the hall like the first and second times he heard banging, and he pokes Finn. “Finn,” he whispers. “Someone’s banging—”

“Finn, dude!” Puck’s voice calls through the door. “It’s midnight!”

“I thought you were sleeping at Jake’s!” Finn shouts back, just barely lifting his head from Kurt’s shoulder. “Go back to Jake’s!”

“ _Dude_ , is your hookup still here?” Puck asks. 

“His hookups must be short-lived,” Kurt whispers, biting back a laugh.

Finn groans. “Uh, _yeah_ , dude. Now _go back to Jake’s_.”

“C’mon, at least tell me who it is!” Puck insists. 

“Nunya!” Finn hollers. 

“Is it the chick with the long hair from the student center? The artist girl?”

“ _Dude!_ Her name is _Tanya_ , and _go away!_ ”

“Did she whistle at you?” Kurt asks in a whisper. “When you had on the tight shorts?”

“Yes,” Finn answers. “Yes, she did.”

“Do I _know_ who’s in there? Hi, person I might know,” Puck says. “How’s it going? Why are you hooking up with Finn?” 

“Because I’m a tiger in the sack. Now fuck off!” Finn yells.

“Fine, fine,” Puck says, sounding like he’s attempting to sound wounded. “I’ll see you tomorrow, dude.” 

“Hopefully not,” Kurt murmurs. He listens to the sound of receding footsteps and then looks at Finn. “What do you have to do tomorrow?”

“Put more chairs behind the door to keep Puck out, order in a couple of pizzas, and invest some quality time in this hookup,” Finn says. 

Kurt laughs. “I meant, did you have to go to any classes that you can’t skip, or help with glee club or anything.”

“Uh… maybe?” Finn says, waving his hand in the air dismissively. He rolls, pulling Kurt over on top of him. “No more talking. Sleeping or sex.”

“But not both. Not at the same time,” Kurt says, before leaning down to kiss Finn. 

“If you fall asleep halfway through, we’ll just pick up in the morning.”

No one falls asleep halfway through, but they still pick up in the morning, until Finn realizes around noon that he is, in fact, supposed to go to McKinley for glee club that afternoon. The two of them crawl out of bed and clean off before getting dressed, though Finn isn’t the only one to complain about having to leave. 

Kurt sits to the side in the choir room while the glee club rehearses, mostly watching Finn, though he can feel at least a few eyes on him from time to time. When the rehearsal is almost over, they go into the now-empty courtyard for a run-through, and Kurt follows, sitting at one of the tables to watch and briefly applauding. 

They barely finish before Kurt looks up and realizes that Blaine’s approaching, and Kurt can feel himself stiffen a little, a fact he doesn’t particularly like. He doesn’t want to lose Blaine completely; he’d like to be one of those people whose high school ex does remain a friend. He exhales slowly and waits, sure Blaine will speak first.

"Look," Blaine begins, proving Kurt's prediction correct. "I'm not going to make any assumptions about what I may or may not have overheard yesterday. We're both adults and I'm not going to pass any kind of judgment about how you spend your time."

“That’s probably best,” Kurt says slowly, “since passing judgment isn’t your place, if it’s anyone’s.” 

"You're right, of course," Blaine concedes. "I just wanted to be clear that it doesn't change anything about how I think of you. Or how I feel about you."

Kurt raises his eyebrows, trying to discreetly see where Finn went, or anyone else that might save Blaine and Kurt from the conversation. “Again— well, we’ll leave that unsaid.” Kurt manages to smile. “Was there anything else?”

Blaine smiles back at Kurt, widely enough that he obviously either isn't picking up on Kurt's discomfort or is choosing to carry on regardless. "Yes," Blaine says, "there was one more thing."

Blaine looks to his right and makes a little gesture, and Kurt realizes with dismay that several members of the jazz band are heading in their direction. “Blaine, stop,” Kurt says firmly. “No singing.”

"But it's kind of our thing," Blaine insists. "I wrote the arrangement myself, just for you." 

“No,” Kurt repeats, looking around more frantically. “Blaine, no. No singing. And we’re not together.”

"I know that. I just thought that maybe if I made a grand gesture, showed you how serious I am and how sorry I am, you might give me another chance," Blaine says. "You're still my best friend. I know we could make it work if you just gave me a chance to prove myself to you."

“Blaine,” Kurt says sadly. “We’re not going to get back together.” Kurt realizes that for the first time, he feels the age difference between the two of them, more-so than he ever has. 

"I hear what you're saying. I do," Blaine says. "We can take it really slow. You can keep seeing other people, even, as long as you're giving me a chance!"

“No, Blaine,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “We’re not going to get back together. Not slowly, not quickly.” 

"But… But I love you!" Blaine says, his face falling. "I love you, Kurt."

“And part of us will probably always love each other,” Kurt says, mustering a small smile. “But Blaine, we’re not going to be together again. We’re not going to be _in_ love again. And _because_ I love you, Blaine, I’m trying to tell you that you need to let go. Move on, and maybe we can really be best friends again in the future.”

"But…" Blaine's eyes shine with unshed tears, and he turns away from Kurt, wiping his eyes. "Okay. If that's what you want."

“It is,” Kurt says softly but firmly. Blaine turns to walk away, and Kurt notices one of the jazz band members walking up to Blaine and talking with him softly. As Kurt turns to look for Finn again, he sees the blond boy giving Blaine a hug, and Kurt nods a little to himself. Blaine will be fine, as long as he lets himself be fine. 

Kurt spots Finn on the other side of the courtyard and crosses to him, waiting until Finn finishes his conversation. “Ready?” Kurt murmurs. 

"If we book it, we might beat Puck back to the dorm and lock him out again," Finn replies. "Sound like a plan?"

Kurt grins. “Sounds like a very good plan.”


	3. Sinker

Finn pulls Kurt closer to him as they lean against the far wall of the Toledo airport ticketing area, Finn’s back pressed to the wall while they kiss. One of Kurt’s hands is in Finn’s hair, pulling Finn’s head down and holding it in place, and the other is on Finn’s waist, slowly stroking his side. 

“You know,” Kurt murmurs, pulling away slightly. “If you came to visit New York, I’d have to make sure we kept up the pact.”

“Yeah? You’d do that for me?” Finn asks, then leans back in to kiss Kurt again before he can answer. Finn runs his hand down Kurt’s back, stopping at the top of Kurt’s ass. Kurt nods, his lips still against Finn’s, and his weight shifts a little, pressing against Finn’s hand. 

“Definitely,” Kurt says a moment later. He looks over his shoulder and frowns. “I should go through security now.”

“Nah, you’ve got five more minutes,” Finn insists. 

“We could go buy you a ticket for, hmm. A few weeks?”

“Yeah, I’ve got spring break coming up,” Finn says. He kisses Kurt between words, continuing, “I could spend a week in New York _if_ I had somebody helping me with that pact thing.”

“That can be arranged.” Kurt grins at him. “Come on, maybe there’s a discount for buying it here. Not that you or I will end up paying it, if I put it on Dad’s card.” He pulls his hand from Finn’s hair and moves the one on Finn’s waist to grab Finn’s hand, tugging him forward. 

Finn and Kurt spend the next few minutes talking to a ticket agent about flights from Toledo to JFK, booking Finn a flight out for the Thursday night before the week of spring break. Finn’s confirmation slip in his pocket, he and Kurt walk hand in hand up to the short line for the scanners, which is as far as Finn can go.

“Well, I’ve gotta say it,” Finn says. “Best hookup ever.”

Kurt grins. “It’s a nice long hookup too, but we’ll have to go for the longest ever over your spring break.” 

“Hey, we could go for a record and shoot for the whole summer, if you want,” Finn offers.

“Guinness Book of World Records, here we come!” Kurt says brightly. He squeezes Finn’s hand before releasing it, then stretches up to kiss Finn. “Bye,” he says softly. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Have a good flight,” Finn says. He watches Kurt go through security, and Kurt turns once to wave before he goes around the corner to his terminal. Finn sighs and stands there for a couple of minutes, not exactly sure why, then he walks back in the direction of the parking lot. After another few minutes of sitting in the car, he drives back to Lima. 

When Finn gets into his dorm room, Puck has planted himself right in the middle of Finn’s bed with his guitar in his lap. Puck stares down at his guitar as Finn walks in, but it’s pretty obvious that Puck’s been waiting for Finn, possibly for a while now. 

“Dude, get off my bed,” Finn says.

“Did you have even _more_ plans for it?” Puck asks, smirking up at Finn. “Busy weekend for you.”

“Yeah? So?” Finn sits down next to Puck and elbows him to the side. “At least move over.”

“So I’m just looking out for you,” Puck retorts, shifting a little. “A hookup, huh? All weekend?”

“Yeah, all weekend. Why?” Finn asks. 

“First time the two of you have hooked up?”

“No. Not that it’s your business.”

“Like I said, I’m looking out for you. It’s just… dude, not the first hookup, and it lasted four days. That’s not a hookup. Bare minimum, if I’m hooking up with someone and I hate them otherwise, that’s fuck buddies. Knowing you, it’s at least friends with benefits.” He raises an eyebrow questioningly. “Or more than that?”

“C’mon, gimme a break here,” Finn says. “Besides, it can’t be more than a hookup. He lives out of town.” As soon as the words leave Finn’s mouth, his eyes widen and he clamps his hand over his mouth, mumbling, “Well, shit,” through his fingers.

“Coming back to that about out of town in a minute, ’cause damn!” Puck grins. “Oh, thank you, Jewish God, _finally_!”

“Just ignore me,” Finn says, hand still over most of his face. “Please don’t tell me why ‘finally’.”

“Uh-uh,” Puck says exuberantly. “ _Four years_ , dude. I get my ‘finally’.”

“What four years?” Finn demands. 

“Hey, it’s cool, you took a bit to figure it out,” Puck says, shifting and sitting sideways, facing Finn. “I tried to help you along for awhile, ’cause I felt bad about the end of freshman year and the start of sophomore year, but then I realized I had to let you figure it out on your own time.” He pauses. “Wait, it _is_ Kurt, right?”

“ _Dude_ , were you like spying on me or something?” Finn asks. “That’s not cool.”

Puck shakes his head, holding up his hand. “One.” He holds up his index finger. “You had a crush on him starting the second half of freshman year, or at least that’s when it was noticeable, looking back. Two.” Puck adds another finger. “By the time we did Gaga and Kiss, you were half-gone over him. Three, by the wedding? Totally gone.” He brandishes his three fingers triumphantly. 

“You’re remember things very different from how I remember them,” Finn argues. “I was dating Quinn or Rachel, remember? Or Quinn, then Rachel, then Quinn, then Rachel.”

“I didn’t say you were dating him,” Puck protests. “I just said you were head-over-heels. But you had to figure that out for yourself.” He brightens and adds another finger. “Four. And see, now you got there. Congratulations!”

“It’s just a hookup,” Finn insists. “We _both_ call it a hookup. We made a _pact_!”

“Yeah, I’m sure you did,” Puck says agreeably. “And I get that you’re both using the same language. That’s good. But now we’re back to the out of town thing. Would you still be insisting it was just a hookup if you weren’t in two different states?”

“We _are_ in two different states, though, so that’s irrelevant.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Puck says dismissively. “I’ve known you a long time, dude. Pretend you were independently wealthy, then, and you two could fly back and forth all the time. Would you call it a hookup then?”

“I don’t know,” Finn admits, shrugging. “We haven’t talked about it. I mean, we’re just keeping each other from hooking up with our exes. It’s our pact.”

“Not w— is that the line you tell yourselves?” Puck asks. “And just listen to you. _We_.” 

“What? There’s two of us. Two of us equals ‘we’!”

“Yeah, but I was asking about _you_ , singular. What would _Finn_ call it then?” 

“Yeah, but I can’t just answer for Finn, uh, for _me_ , Puck,” Finn says. “’Cause what if I say one thing, but he’d say something else? So it doesn’t matter what just me would call it.”

“Self-awareness, dude,” Puck says with a laugh. “You are _so_ far gone.” 

“What? No I’m not!” Finn says. “I’m just taking it as it comes!”

“Yeah? How _does_ it come?”

Finn somehow manages to keep a straight face when he answers, “Oh, like fourteen, fifteen times.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Puck says, sounding impressed. “No wonder you want it to be more than a hookup.”

“Your face wants it to be more than a hookup,” Finn grumbles.

“Your _mom_ wants it to be,” Puck retorts, still grinning. 

Finn shakes his head, letting himself chuckle. “Nah. Pretty sure my mom wouldn’t want it to be _anything_.”

***

Kurt grabs the handle of his carry-on and steers towards the exit at JFK, only to alter his course as soon as he hears Rachel’s voice. He wasn’t _sure_ she’d be waiting, but he knew it was a possibility. 

“Hello, Rachel,” Kurt greets her. 

“Kurt!” Rachel gives him a quick hug, kissing his cheek. “I’m so glad you and your family had good news! And it was so nice of you to stay for Regionals. Did New Directions do well?”

“They did,” Kurt says. “Onward to Nationals for a third year.”

“Oh, good.” Rachel tucks her arm through Kurt’s and signals a taxi. “I’ll cover it, don’t worry,” she says as an aside. “And you? I heard Blaine had a question for you!”

“A question?” Kurt says, puzzled. “Oh, you mean how he wanted to get back together?” Kurt shakes his head. “I told him no, of course. It’s better for both of us. And remember the blond kid in jazz band?”

“No,” Rachel admits. 

“I think his name’s Nicholas. He was hugging Blaine after I told Blaine that no, we weren’t going to date again,” Kurt explains. “He’ll be fine. It’ll be good for him to date, or at least…” Kurt trails off. “See other people, I suppose,” he finishes, not wanting to discuss hookups with Rachel just then. 

“What about you?” Rachel asks, settling back in her seat in the taxi. “You should do the same. I know you and Adam just haven’t really clicked, but there are other guys!”

“I could say the same to you,” Kurt points out a little more sharply than he means to. “Sorry. I’m fine, Rachel. I’m fine.” Kurt sighs slightly, because he’s not _really_ fine. He’s not supposed to have been thinking about a hookup for the entire flight home, and he’s not supposed to be making excuses for Finn and himself to continue hooking up. He knows that if he sees anyone else anytime soon, he’s going to compare that guy to Finn, and Kurt knows himself well enough to know that it’s a problem, feeling like that about someone who is only participating in a hookup. 

Rachel is surpisingly quiet for most of the ride, until the taxi stops in front of their building. “We’ll go out this weekend,” Rachel says firmly as they climb out. Rachel pays the driver and then slips her hand back into Kurt’s arm. “Not Callbacks, some place in the Village, maybe. We’ll find two guys!” 

“Are you going to share with each other?” Santana asks without looking up from her magazine. “Like you did with Blaine?” She looks up and tilts her head. “Oops, sorry, I’m not supposed to talk about your boyfriend.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Kurt says easily. “As I told him, it’s best that we firmly close that door.”

“Huh.” Santana shoots a look at Rachel, then smiles too sweetly at Kurt. “But you look so… thoroughly relaxed.”

“Oh?” Kurt raises an eyebrow at Santana.

“Almost like you hooked up with someone. Had some good sex.” Santana’s smile gets wider. “I mean, look at him, Rachel. Wouldn’t you say he looks well-fucked?”

“Santana!” Rachel says, eyes wide. “Kurt went back to find out medical news, and to support this year’s New Directions. Why are you so concerned with the idea of Kurt finding a guy in Lima, of all places?” 

“Ladies, ladies,” Kurt interjects. “I appreciate your… intense concern for my well-being and my social life, but I assure you, both are fine.” 

“Which is why we’re going out this weekend,” Rachel reiterates. “Santana, you should come too. We’ll find guys for Kurt and I and a girl for you.”

“Yippee.” Santana rolls her eyes. “Do you really think I’d trust your taste in _women_?”

“She probably has a point,” Kurt concedes, patting Rachel’s hand consolingly. “And I told you, I’m fine. I don’t—” Kurt cuts himself off. The very fact that he’s trying to avoid finding anyone, all over a hookup, probably means that he _does_ need to go out. “Fine. I’ll go. But only to keep you out of trouble.”

“Yay!” Rachel beams. “I’ll find places for us to go, and you can help me plan an outfit. It’ll be so much fun.” She jumps back up and grabs her bag. “And now I have to go meet up with a few of the people in my dance class. Bye!”

“That was a quick capitulation,” Santana notes once the door is closed. “Trying to get a certain someone out of your mind?”

“I told you, I told Blaine that we aren’t getting back together, not now, not at all,” Kurt says. “I’ve known that for months, really.” 

“Oh, I’m not like Rachel, remember? I know you aren’t hung up on the Glossy-Headed Lawn Gnome,” Santana says, smiling again. “I was referring to your hookup from your last visit.”

“Santana,” Kurt says with a groan, slouching in his seat. “It’s just a hookup.”

“So you _did_ hook up again,” Santana says smugly. “I thought so. And now you’ve gone and let yourself like it a little _too_ much, haven’t you? So you’re going to go out with Rachel and try to forget that for once you’d rather be in Lima, Ohio.”

“I would _not_!” Kurt retorts. “Anyway, people can visit New York,” he adds under his breath. 

“Visit?” Santana crows. “Tell me more.”

“Oh, God.” Kurt sighs and covers his face with his hands. “We’re having a visitor in a few weeks?”

“You didn’t really think about how that would work, did you? Rachel’s ex-boyfriend, your current secret hookup…”

“It’s not exactly a complete secret,” Kurt admits. “You aren’t the only one who knows.”

“Someone else figured it out? Who?”

“More like we didn’t particularly care if they overheard.” Kurt bites his lip. “It was probably a bit excessive in retrospect, but on the other hand, it _is_ our house.”

“So… Sam. And Blaine?” Santana laughs. “You’re coming along well, Hummel.”

“Shut up,” Kurt grumbles. “It’s not like we’re making announcements, either. It’s just that… we’re both adults. We can hook up with people. That doesn’t mean we need to be upsetting our parents or anything.” 

“If it’s just a hookup, then there’s nothing to announce.” Santana stands up and grins at Kurt. “Right? I’ll see you after I get home from work!”

“Shut up,” Kurt repeats as the door closes behind Santana. “Shut up shut up shut up.”

***

“So, is it really that much colder in New York than in Ohio?” Finn asks, shifting his phone to his other ear while he shuffles some papers for a class assignment around on his desk. 

“Um, no?” Kurt replies. “I think it’s actually colder in Ohio, overall.”

“I’ve had three people tell me to make sure I pack a light jacket.”

“Maybe they meant not to bother with a heavier jacket,” Kurt suggests. “Anyway, I didn’t think we’d be doing that much walking outdoors, unless you really wanted to visit the High Line.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what that is, so probably not,” Finn says. “Maybe I’ve got an attachment disorder. This book thinks I should have one.”

“Why on earth would you have an attachment disorder?” Kurt asks. “What kind of book are you reading?”

“It’s for my developmental psych class. I think I technically had an ‘early childhood trauma’, ’cause of what happened with my dad, and the book says I might have an attachment disorder,” Finn explains.

“I think you need a professional to diagnose you with something like that, don’t you? Do you have any _symptoms_ of an attachment disorder?”

“Not really,” Finn says. He shuffles his papers around again, then sighs loudly. “I think I have a homework disorder.”

“You and every other college student,” Kurt says. “Looking forward to the break?”

“Definitely. I’ve been looking up places to eat. New York has a lot of restaurants!” Finn says.

“And a good number of them offer delivery or take-out, which means no tip to speak of,” Kurt says. “Or at least not as much of a tip, which is nice. So, food, no High Line. Anything else on your agenda?” Kurt asks, his voice light. 

“Stuff,” Finn answers. “There’s some stuff on my agenda.”

Kurt laughs. “I hope that stuff doesn’t involve any exes,” he says sternly. “I’d better make sure of that from the moment you land.”

“Hey, sometimes I just stumble into stupid stuff! I can’t help it!”

“Well, I’ll do my best, anyway,” Kurt says. “I can’t kick them out quite so bluntly as you did with Puck, but we can work around their schedules.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll really have to worry about kicking Puck out next time,” Finn says. “I think he’ll just go.”

“Oh?” Kurt asks. “Why do you say that?” As Kurt’s speaking, Puck stands in the doorway and starts making kissy faces, complete with loud smacking noises. 

Finn puts his hand over the phone. “ _Dude_!”

"Tell Kurt I said hi!" Puck says loudly.

"Did Puck just say to tell me hi?" Kurt asks, sounding slightly confused.

Finn uncovers the phone. “No, he did not!” He covers the phone again, glaring at Puck. “Shut up or go. Or, no. Shut up _and_ go!”

"I'm just being friendly," Puck protests, still loudly. "Hey, Kurt! Show Finn a good time in New York!"

“Shut _up_!” Finn hisses, before uncovering the phone again. “Sorry, the guys in the dorm next door have their music up too loud.”

"Uh-huh," Kurt says doubtfully. "Well, tell Puck I said hello, anyway."

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Finn agrees.

"What were you saying about Puck would just leave?" Kurt asks as Puck waves and grins. 

Finn rolls his eyes at Puck, saying, “Yeah, he knows what’s up. I could just ask him to clear out and he would, I think.”

"Ahh. Yes, I could probably do the same with Santana, actually."

“And, uh… Rachel?” Finn asks. “How’s she gonna handle this?”

"I have no idea," Kurt confesses. "What should I tell her, do you think?" Kurt sounds like he's expecting Finn to know the answer, somewhat uncertain. 

“No clue. Is she dating anybody? Maybe I could wear a disguise!"

"Dude!" Puck says from behind Finn. "You're 6'4". She's not stupid. Don't wear a disguise."

"Is that Puck again?"

Finn sighs loudly. “Yeah, it’s Puck.”

"Hey, dude!" Puck says, leaning close to Finn. "Just tell Rachel."

"Well, I suppose that's an option," Kurt says slowly.

“Maybe I should call her and tell her,” Finn offers. 

"That might be best," Kurt admits. "Just don't listen to anything she says about last weekend."

“What happened last weekend?” Finn asks. 

"She insisted we all had to go to the Village, to look for ‘two guys and a girl’,” Kurt says with a sigh. "Neither Santana nor I were actually looking, for various reasons."

“Oh,” Finn says. He doesn’t say anything else right away, while he tries to process the idea of Kurt with another guy, a random guy, a _Village_ guy.

"As I said, don't believe her. Santana and I actually left even more quickly than she realized. Which meant I ended up at a lesbian bar."

“So, no guys?” Finn asks.

"I was the only guy there. Santana said— well. It's not that important," Kurt says, sounding flustered. 

“Oh. Okay, that’s cool,” Finn says. “I mean, you know, if you’d met a guy or somebody, that’s cool, too. You should do whatever makes you happy, is all I’m saying.”

"Yeah," Kurt says softly. "You know, I could take you to one of the clubs when you're here. If you wanted to dance with me. _Not_ the lesbian bar."

“I only know how to do that one dance, though. Well, and the glee choreography,” Finn says. “Okay, I know how to do _some_ of the choreography.”

"Oh, the kind of dancing I'm thinking of, you'll be good," Kurt says with a laugh. "Trust me."

“Yeah?” Finn asks, trying not to sound as doubtful about that as he feels.

“Mmhmm,” Kurt says, his voice dropping a little. “You could argue I’ve had a preview of it, even. It’s not so much dancing, really, as… moving in time to music.” 

“If you say so,” Finn says. 

“Trust your boyfriend,” Puck whispers behind Finn. 

“ _Stop!_ ” Finn whispers back at Puck.

Puck chuckles. “You didn’t say he wasn’t.” 

“Should you just put me on speaker the next time I call?” Kurt asks. “Would that make Puck happier?”

“No!” Finn yelps, then a little more calmly, “No, it’s fine, he was just leaving.”

“I was not,” Puck hisses, poking Finn’s shoulder. “Fine, I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll close the door so you can have your _phone sex_.” He yells the last two words, then grins and leaves the room, shutting the door as promised.

“Oh my God. I am so sorry. You know how he is,” Finn says to Kurt. 

“It’s fine,” Kurt says. “It’s fine.” He does sound a little flustered, but he keeps talking. “But yes. You’d be fine dancing. If you want to do that with me when you’re here.” 

“Yeah, we can do that,” Finn says. “That might be fun. No Rachel or Santana, though, right?”

“Definitely not,” Kurt says firmly. “Um… if you’re going to call Rachel, let me know so I’m not around while you’re talking. She might feel ganged up on.”

“I still think I could just try the disguise thing.”

“I… I’m going to have to agree with Puck on this one,” Kurt says reluctantly. “I don’t think a disguise would fool her.”

Finn sighs and lies down on his bed. “Fine. I guess if both of you think it’s a bad idea…"

“Not bad so much as unlikely to achieve the desired outcome,” Kurt says carefully.

“Yeah, probably not. Okay. Maybe I’ll give it a few more days before I call her. Or weeks,” Finn says.

“You’ll be here in less than two weeks,” Kurt says wryly. “But— oh, God, is it that late already? Finn, I have to change and get to class.”

“Yeah, I guess it is. Give me a call later?” Finn requests.

“I will,” Kurt promises. “I l— oh, um. Bye, Finn.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Finn says. “Bye, Kurt.” 

Finn doesn’t call Rachel that day, or the next day, either. He puts the call off for almost a week. Kurt’s cool enough not to bring it up again, but eventually Finn realizes he has to just man up and make the call. He waits until he knows Kurt’s in class, specifically a class Kurt doesn’t share with Rachel, and calls.

“Hello?” Rachel answers. “Finn?”

“Hey, Rachel,” Finn begins, then dives right into it. “So, uh. So there’s a thing. I need to tell you a thing.”

“Oh? Is everything okay?” Rachel asks, sounding concerned. “I hope everyone in Lima is well!”

“Yeah, Lima’s fine, everybody’s fine, I’ve been hooking up with Kurt since Mr. Schue’s not-a-wedding, everything’s fine,” Finn says all in a rush. 

“That’s— _Finn_ , did you just say that you’ve been hooking up with Kurt?” Rachel asks incredulously. 

“That’s possibly one of the things I said, yeah,” Finn agrees. “And, uh. Yeah, I’ve been hooking up with Kurt.”

“And you’re telling me… because you’re coming to visit. Oh.” Rachel is quiet for a moment, then starts talking again. “I didn’t think a hookup was usually planned so far in advance.”

“Yeah, well, you know, distance and everything,” Finn sort of babbles. “But is this okay with you? I mean, not the hookup part, ’cause that’s sort of happening no matter what, but the visit thing?”

“Of course,” Rachel says after a few beats. “I wouldn’t want to discourage you from visiting. And with all of our varying schedules, I may hardly realize you’re here!”

“Seriously?” Finn asks.

“It’s true, I’m very busy,” Rachel says. “Oh, but dammit!” Rachel sounds more upset than she has the entire phone call. “Santana’s going to love this, gloating that she was right.”

“What was Santana right about?” 

“About you and Kurt hooking up at Mr. Schuester’s wedding!” Rachel says, exasperated. “And there I was, saying that Kurt didn’t hook up with anyone, and— Oh! I am so confused now.” Rachel sighs. “But it’s none of my business. And I’m sure you’ll have a lovely visit.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, feeling more confused than before he started the phone conversation. “I’m sure we will. And you’re _totally_ sure you’re okay?”

“I’m okay,” Rachel confirms. “Have a good day, Finn.”

“You, too, Rachel,” Finn says, ending the call. “Well. Huh,” he says out loud, because of all the responses, Rachel being totally cool about everything wasn’t what he expected. Then again, none of this is really anything Finn expected, and so far, it’s all turned out pretty awesomely, too.

***

Kurt knows Finn has called Rachel within fifteen minutes, when he gets the first text from her, and Kurt spends the remaining days until Finn arrives avoiding Rachel and her questions as much as possible. He’s almost certain that Rachel’s far more upset that he’s been hooking up with anyone and not telling her, than she is that it’s Finn specifically, but he doesn’t want to hold still long enough to find out. 

Which is why he takes a taxi to JFK a full two hours earlier than is really necessary, getting a latté and sitting outside baggage claim to wait for Finn’s flight to even land. Kurt realizes as he sips at his drink that his excitement over Finn’s visit is telling; even the fact that he’s at the airport early is telling, because he could easily have passed the hours in some other place that Rachel was not. No, Kurt knows he’s gone past the idea of a casual hookup, at least in terms of what he wants and feels. If all things were perfect, he would want so much more, but at least he has the hookup, which isn’t the worst outcome by any means. 

Kurt ends up so lost in thought, one of his playlists on loop, that he doesn’t notice the board change when Finn’s plane arrives. Kurt’s eyes are half-closed, his empty latté cup on the table in front of him, when someone kisses the back of his neck, and Kurt jumps. 

“Finn?” Kurt asks. 

Finn confirms Kurt’s guess by popping one of the earbuds out of Kurt’s ear and saying, “If you had these things out, you might have noticed me sneaking up on you.”

Kurt spins and grabs Finn’s shirt, laughing a little. “Or if I’d noticed your flight had landed,” he admits. 

“Good thing I noticed you!” Finn says, putting an arm around Kurt. “I might have ended up wandering out into the city and getting eaten by the alligators that Puck says are in the sewer.”

“Don’t believe Puck about anything involving New York, especially if he’s one of the people who told you to pack a jacket,” Kurt says. “Good flight?” He starts to wait for a response, then decides not to, and pulls Finn down into a kiss. Finn puts his other arm around Kurt while they kiss, and doesn’t seem to be any hurry to end the kiss, either. Kurt tightens his hand in Finn’s shirt, deepening the kiss before pulling away. “You have your bags? So we can go now?”

“Yeah, I just have the carry-on, anyway,” Finn says. 

“Good.” Kurt knows he sounds a little too eager, but he can’t make himself stop or sound any different. 

“So, straight to your place, or…" Finn grins down at Kurt. 

“Oh, I think I need to help you, ah, remember the pact,” Kurt says, taking a step backwards and tugging on Finn’s shirt. “That’s a very important thing we need to do. Right now. Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Finn says almost hesitantly. 

“Or… we could just rest, I guess, if you’re tired from flying,” Kurt offers, his hand still holding onto Finn’s shirt. 

“No, I’m not tired. I don’t want to rest,” Finn assures him. “I just. I guess I don’t want to think about our exes. Not even for the pact.”

“Oh.” Kurt shrugs a little. “Okay. It’ll be a little harder to avoid thinking about yours, though…” he trails off, because as much as Rachel says she’ll try to make herself scarce, he knows some contact is inevitable. 

“I won’t be thinking about my ex,” Finn says. When Kurt looks back at Finn’s face, he feels like JFK and the loft are actually much too far apart, and he wonders if they’ll make it back with all of their clothes on and intact. 

“That’s good,” Kurt manages, sliding his hand from Finn’s shirt to Finn’s hand, interlacing their fingers as he tugs Finn towards the door. “Let’s find a taxi. A fast taxi.”

“A _really_ fast taxi,” Finn agrees. 

“It’s getting warmer here, you know,” Kurt says as he hails a taxi. “It makes it easier to get undressed. Faster.” He slides into the taxi, not releasing Finn’s hand, and as soon as he tells the driver where to go, he leans over, kissing Finn hard. 

Finn kisses back even harder, his tongue in Kurt's mouth as he pushes Kurt back against the seat. Finn's free hand, the one not still holding onto Kurt's hand like a lifeline, cards gently through Kurt's hair a few times before gripping it. 

“I missed you,” Kurt admits, murmuring against Finn’s lips. He curls his free hand around the back of Finn’s neck, not wanting him to pull too far back. 

"Yeah," Finn breathes. "I missed you, too." He immediately tugs Kurt back into a kiss, more of his weight against Kurt's chest, pushing him into the pleather seat back. 

“Long distance relationships,” the driver suddenly says. “Always the same story when I get fares at the airports. You two have to leave your clothes on, understand?”

Kurt waves his hand and makes a thumbs up in the direction of the driver, then puts his hand back onto Finn, who just vaguely mumbles "mmhmm" without moving his lips away from Kurt's. Kurt slides his hand down Finn’s back, then under the bottom of Finn’s T-shirt, because the driver didn’t mention anything about what else they could or couldn’t do, just that their clothes had to be on. Kurt trails his fingers over Finn’s warm skin, and his hips rock towards Finn almost involuntarily. 

Finn releases Kurt's hand and moves his own hand to Kurt's hip. He doesn't try to hold Kurt still, though; if anything, he encourages Kurt to keep rocking his hips. Finn turns more, so his back is completely to the driver, partially straddling and partially hovering over Kurt with his leg pressing between Kurt's legs.

“What do you want first?” Kurt asks, whispering. “Tell me what you want, exactly what you want.”

"Oh, shit, Kurt, I want so many things," Finn says. His breathing is heavy, just a hint of whine in his voice. "So much."

Kurt nods, keeping his hips moving. “I know, I know. But first, I want to give you what you want first.” 

Finn presses his leg more firmly against Kurt, moving it with Kurt's rocking hips. He kisses Kurt again briefly, taking Kurt's lower lip between his teeth before pulling away again.

"I want to blow you," Finn says, "and after I make you come, I want to be inside you. Then I want to make you come again like that."

“Oh,” Kurt says, exhaling with the sound. “I need us to be back now.” 

“We’re all in luck,” the driver says dryly. “You’re at the address you gave me, and I don’t have to clean my backseat out.” 

"Yeah, it's a miracle," Finn replies distractedly. 

“Thank you,” Kurt says hurriedly, tossing bills at the driver that total a little more than necessary. They slide out of the taxi and Kurt grabs Finn’s hand again before heading up to the loft. “We should do what you want as soon as we’re inside.” 

"Yeah," Finn agrees. "Nobody home, right?"

“Definitely no one home,” Kurt says, opening the door and looking around quickly just in case. “I may have told them other times were potentially negotiable, but not tonight.” He shuts the door behind Finn and then grabs the bottom of Finn’s T-shirt. “I don’t even feel sorry for the taxi driver,” Kurt admits with a giggle, pulling up on Finn’s shirt. 

"Why would you?" Finn asks, raising his arms and leaning forward so Kurt can pull the shirt off. "Our clothes stayed on. We were good!"

“Which was really disappointing, actually,” Kurt says, tossing Finn’s shirt aside and reaching for his waistband. “This is already better.”

"Aww, did you want me to blow you in the cab?" Finn asks as he twists away from Kurt, not letting him get a firm handhold on Finn's waistband. Finn grabs Kurt by the front of his pants instead, but as he starts to pull Kurt closer, he also starts to lower himself to his knees.

“No, I just wanted to be here already,” Kurt says. “I don’t want an audience. Oh, God, Finn, I can’t wait to feel your mouth on me.” 

"Yeah," Finn agrees, unfastening Kurt's pants, his hands a little rough and hurried as he undoes the zipper and pulls the pants and Kurt's underwear down past his knees in a fast motion. Finn's hands grip Kurt's hips at the same moment his mouth closes around the head of Kurt's cock.

“Oh, God, that’s good,” Kurt says, his hands going to Finn’s hair and his fingers running through it. “You thought about this, didn’t you?” he says more softly. “Thought about us like this.” 

Finn's head bobs in a nod as he also hums a “mmhmm”, curling his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock before sliding his mouth all the way down , so Finn's nose barely brushes Kurt's stomach. His thumbs press into Kurt's hipbones, his fingers wrapping around to knead the sides of Kurt's ass.

“Me, too,” Kurt admits, staring down at Finn. “I thought about how good you feel, how good you make me feel.” If Kurt were being completely honest, he’d say something about how it doesn’t feel like just a hookup, that it feels like something else, something more, but he knows in the middle of a blow job probably isn’t the best time for that. 

Finn hums his agreement again, moving his mouth faster and occasionally glancing up at Kurt. Kurt grins back at him, and he pets at Finn’s hair until he can feel himself getting close to coming, and then his fingers tighten again, tugging a little. 

“I’m going to come, Finn,” Kurt warns him. Finn looks like he smiles around Kurt's cock, holding Kurt's hips tighter as he runs his tongue up and down the length of Kurt's cock. “Oh, fuck,” Kurt adds quietly, his hips jerking forward into Finn’s mouth despite Kurt’s best efforts, and then he starts to come, his cock deep inside Finn’s mouth. “Oh, oh, Finn, oh my God,” Kurt cries, his body shaking a little. 

Kurt can feel Finn swallowing around him, then Finn slowly pulls away, his tongue wrapping around the tip of Kurt's cock one last time before Finn lets Kurt's cock fall away from his mouth.

"I love that," Finn says quietly. "I love doing that to you."

“Me, too,” Kurt says, equally quietly, and he tugs Finn to stand up, kissing him hard again. “You’re so good at it.” 

Finn shrugs. "I got to practice on you a lot last time."

Kurt grins a little. “I like that phrasing. And now we get to practice other things.” 

With Finn’s head on his chest and Kurt propped on his pillows, Kurt knows they doze for at least a few minutes after they finish, both of them slightly sticky with Kurt’s come. Kurt also knows, as soon as he rouses, that they probably should clean off, but he doesn’t particularly want to move. He runs his hand through Finn’s hair gently and thinks about what Finn said at the airport, about not wanting to talk about their exes, and what the cab driver said, about long distance relationships. 

“I didn’t want to meet any guys,” Kurt says, starting to talk into the silence, not sure if Finn is awake or not. “I still don’t. And I only went on one more date with Adam after the wedding. And I keep dreaming about you, and us.” 

“Mmhmm, yeah,” Finn agrees, sounding far closer to asleep than awake. He snuggles into Kurt’s touch without opening his eyes or otherwise giving any indication of becoming more awake. “Me, too.”

"I don't think… this isn't about anyone else but us now, you know?" Kurt says, smiling softly at Finn. “It’s not just dreams. Not just my subconscious.” Kurt pauses. “Daydreams, too.”

“Mmhmm,” Finn says again. “You n’ me.”

Kurt laughs very softly. “You’re not really awake, are you, Finn?” His hand slows, still going through Finn’s hair. “I think about you a lot. I don’t know what this is, but it makes me happy.”

Finn sighs contentedly. “Yeah.”

“There’s just something about you, Finn Hudson,” Kurt says, his hand stilling on Finn’s head. “You make me think things I probably shouldn’t think.” Finn snuggles closer to Kurt, and Kurt smiles again. “Sleep. We don’t have to wake up.” Kurt sighs and whispers, “I love you.”

“Yeah,” Finn dream-mumbles back. “Love you, too.” Kurt’s smile widens and he closes his eyes, letting himself go back to sleep. 

He wakes up before Finn the next morning, and after a few minutes of thought, he decides to slip out of bed and let Finn sleep. He pulls the blankets back over Finn and then quickly pulls on some clothes before stepping into the main part of the loft. He pads over to the kitchen, intent on making some coffee, when Rachel’s voice interrupts him. 

“I have yours made already,” she says quietly. “Sit down.”

Kurt sighs and detours to the table, sitting down and accepting the mug from her. “I don’t have any choice, do I?” Kurt asks. 

“No,” Rachel says firmly. “You’ve been avoiding me ever since Finn called.”

“No, I’ve been avoiding your _questions_ ,” Kurt corrects. “I have not avoided you in any venue where you were unable to interrogate me.”

“Yes, you practically sprinted from all of our shared classes this past week,” Rachel agrees. “And at first I thought that perhaps you thought I held some resentment or ill-will that you and Finn were hooking up, but I’ve had time to consider it.” Rachel smiles a little wistfully. “Part of me will always love Finn, but I think Finn and I both have accepted that we’re not going to be together again. Much like you and Blaine, I suppose. And after a day or two, I realized that _you_ know that I know that.” Her eyes narrow. “Don’t you?”

Kurt takes a sip of his coffee to put off answering, then nods. “Yes, I do.”

“Which means you weren’t avoiding Finn’s ex-girlfriend. You were avoiding your best friend.” Rachel looks a little smug when Kurt winces, knowing she’s right. 

“Fine,” Kurt concedes. “I was.”

“Which means,” Rachel says more gently, “it’s not just a hookup to you now. If it ever really was. You aren’t exactly one for hookups, Kurt. You could have had a more physical relationship with Adam, for example, if you’d just wanted it. You _ran away_ from that boy at the club the other week.”

Kurt sighs and nods. He didn’t exactly _flee_ , but he certainly had avoided the other boy as much as possible, going so far as to try his best not to hear his name. “I will concede those facts regarding Adam and the club.”

Rachel shakes her head, still smiling. “I know you, Kurt. You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Kurt hedges, taking another sip of his coffee. “It doesn’t matter,” he adds quickly. “I live here, and Finn lives in Lima, and I don’t want to _start_ a relationship that’s already long-distance, with no immediate resolution in sight.”

Rachel laughs, then shushes herself, looking guiltily towards where Kurt presumes Santana is still sleeping. “Kurt, you already _have_. This is Finn’s spring break, right? Which means the two of you planned this. And do you have plans to see each other again soon after this? Summer?” Kurt bites his lip, frowning slightly at her. “You need to tell him, Kurt. Clearly this isn’t just a hookup for either you.”

Kurt sighs. “But right now we at least have what we have.” 

“Tell him,” Rachel insists. “You two need to be more clear about what you want, at least with each other.”

“Can I take Finn some coffee now?” Kurt asks, starting to stand. 

“Fine,” Rachel says, smiling at Kurt again. “Have a fun day, okay?” She looks like she’s about to burst into giggles, and Kurt gives her an odd look as he moves to the coffee pot. 

“I will,” he says slowly. “You too, Rachel.” 

Rachel lets out a single giggle, then stands and picks up her bag, waving as she goes through the loft door, and Kurt shakes his head as he collects his own mug and heads back towards his bed. 

“Wake up and smell the coffee,” Kurt says softly, sitting down on the bed beside Finn. 

“I smell coffee,” Finn says sleepily, opening his eyes. “Hey, good morning.”

“Hi,” Kurt says, smiling down at Finn. “Sleep well?”

“So good,” Finn says. He stretches, rubs his eyes, and then sits up, smiling back at Kurt.

“Good.” Kurt hands over Finn’s mug and then leans in for a kiss. “It’s morning, you’re here for days, it’s definitely a good morning.”

Finn kisses Kurt lightly, then sips his coffee, looking happy and content. “Yeah, it’s a great morning. We just need…" He grins at Kurt over his mug.

Kurt grins back. “Need what?” he asks, a little coyly. 

“Breakfast,” Finn answers, his smile widening. “Why? What were you thinking?”

“Hmph,” Kurt says, drinking some of his coffee. “I’m sure that’s exactly what you were thinking of. I suppose it’s a good thing I’m already dressed for it, then?”

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t _exactly_ what I was thinking of,” Finn admits. “You’re overdressed for what I was thinking of, though.”

Kurt laughs. “Well, I could let you help with that.”

“Oh yeah?” Finn asks, reaching out to set his empty coffee mug on the small table near the bed. He grabs the bottom of Kurt’s pullover hoodie and pulls it up over his head, casting it aside before doing the same to Kurt’s T-shirt. Once Kurt is shirtless, Finn runs his fingertips down Kurt’s chest, stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“You don’t even need my help, it seems,” Kurt says, laughing. He pushes gently on Finn’s shoulders, just enough to have Finn fall back, and Kurt climbs on top of him. 

“I might need your help,” Finn says. 

“Oh?” Kurt says, wiggling a little. “How about, you get my pants off, and I’ll help you out with a condom?”

“That’s a good kind of help,” Finn agrees, already pulling Kurt’s pants down over his hips. “You’re gonna have to help me out by moving a little, though.”

“That can be arranged,” Kurt says, shifting his weight and bracing himself with a hand on either side of Finn. “I wasn’t planning on moving too terribly far, though. Thought I’d stay right on top of you. If that’s fine with you, of course.” 

Finn pulls Kurt’s pants down his legs and off each foot, tossing them onto the ground. “It’s great with me. Way more than fine!”

Kurt grins and reaches for the table, fumbling past Finn’s mug for a condom. “Excellent.” He opens the condom and slowly rolls it down Finn’s cock, then strokes up and down twice before picking up the lube and putting some on Finn’s hand. He puts the lube back and raises up slightly, still grinning at Finn. Two of Finn’s fingers make a slow, small circle around Kurt’s ass, and then he pushes them inside, not quite roughly but not delicately either. Kurt whimpers, pushing down against them, and studies Finn’s face, open and eager. 

“Do you remember me talking to you, last night?” Kurt asks, moving slowly up and down. “We had dozed off, and I woke up after just a little while.”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Finn answers, holding Kurt’s hip with his free hand. “I think I remember you talking. Or me talking. One of us, maybe.”

“Yeah, you were pretty out of it, still,” Kurt says, smiling to himself. “I didn’t think you would.” 

“Sorry. Did you say something important?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure if it is or not,” Kurt admits, rising higher than before and shifting away from Finn’s hand slightly, wrapping his own hand around the base of Finn’s cock. 

“What was it?” Finn asks, and then, “Now?”

“Now,” Kurt agrees, slowly sliding down onto Finn. “Oh, that’s good.” Kurt shifts his legs slightly, moving his hand from Finn’s cock to Finn’s chest as he sinks lower. “So good.” 

Finn holds both of Kurt’s hips, pulling him down more firmly onto Finn’s cock. “Yeah, that’s— _shit_ , Kurt, this feels awesome!”

“Yes,” Kurt says, grinning smugly at Finn. “Trust me, it feels pretty great on this side of it, too.” He wiggles a little and then slowly lifts himself before pushing back down. “You could probably move me on your own, couldn’t you?” he says almost thoughtfully. 

“Probably,” Finn says, sounding practically casual about it. He grips Kurt’s hips more tightly in both hands, lifting Kurt up several inches, then pulling him back down.

“That’s a yes,” Kurt says, feeling a little breathless. “Oh, God, that’s definitely a yes, and a _do it again_.”

“Definitely,” Finn agrees, lifting Kurt again, slightly higher this time, and then pulling him down harder. “Oh, shit, that is awesome.”

“Maybe this is even better than my old favorite position,” Kurt says, his eyes locked on Finn’s face. “Maybe they’re all my favorites.”

“They’re all _my_ favorites,” Finn say, moving Kurt up and down faster. 

“It all feels so good,” Kurt says, letting himself be carried by Finn’s actions. “I— this is—” Kurt bites his lip, holding back the words in his mind. “Oh, God, _Finn_.”

“You look so good like this,” Finn pants. “So gorgeous. You feel so good, Kurt.”

“Ohh,” Kurt says, slowly exhaling. “Oh. Oh, shit, Finn, yes, like that.” He runs his tongue along his lips, his eyes on Finn’s mouth. 

“You should jerk yourself off,” Finn says, still moving Kurt, now even harder and faster. 

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, moving his hand to hover just above his cock. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, nodding. “So I can watch you. I want to watch you.”

“Oh.” Kurt wraps his fingers around his cock and starts stroking it. “That’s, yeah, that’s good,” he says, watching Finn’s eyes following the motion of Kurt’s hand. “Yes, you should watch me.”

“I am,” Finn promises. “I’m watching. Still gorgeous.” 

“Already so close,” Kurt says confessorily. “So, so close, Finn.” 

“You should come. You should just come on me, Kurt,” Finn says, still watching Kurt’s hand.

“Oh, God,” Kurt says, whimpering and moving his hand faster. “Oh, God, I love you, oh, shit, so good, Finn, _Finn_!” He comes, almost wailing, and it does go all over Finn. 

“Shit, Kurt, shit, that’s so hot, that’s so—” Finn’s words cut off abruptly as he cries out and thrusts up into Kurt, squeezing Kurt’s hips tightly as he comes inside him. 

Kurt holds himself up as long as he can before falling forward onto Finn’s chest, his face buried against Finn’s neck. “Good morning. Very good morning.”

“Yeah, good morning,” Finn agrees, wrapping both his arms around Kurt and holding him close. 

Kurt closes his eyes and just breathes steadily for a few moments, thinking about what he said to Finn the night before, and what he said just a few moments earlier. Finn’s arms are solid and comforting, and Kurt feels like Finn’s not planning to let go anytime soon, or possibly at all, as they lie there quietly. 

“Did…" Finn begins, then takes a deep breath. “Did you mean it?”

Kurt lifts his head slightly, his mouth closer to Finn’s ear. “It’s not the first time I’ve said it,” he admits. “Not even in the last twelve hours.” 

“Did you tell me when I was sleeping?” Finn asks.

“Yes.” Kurt pushes himself up a little more, to look at Finn. “You heard me. At least some part of your brain did.” 

“Did I say it back?” Finn asks. His eyebrows knit together, and he looks worried about the answer to his question.

“Yeah,” Kurt says softly. “You did.” 

“Good,” Finn says.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks. 

Finn nods. “Yeah. ’Cause… I do.”

Kurt smiles a little. “Are you awake now?”

“I feel awake now,” Finn says. “And I love you, so…"

“I love you, too,” Kurt says, his smile widening. “And I’m awake, too.”

“Good.”

“I think so, too.” Kurt closes the distance between them, kissing Finn softly for a long time before pulling back. “Want to get some breakfast now?” 

“Yeah, I’m _starving!_ ” Finn says. 

Kurt laughs. “Well, luckily New York’s full of food.”

***

The sky outside the loft hasn’t really started to lighten when Finn slips out of Kurt’s bed, pulls on a pair of sweatpants, and hurries across the loft to the bathroom. After Finn’s done in the bathroom, he goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. Santana clears her throat directly behind him while he’s still in the kitchen. 

“Jesus!” Finn yelps, almost dropping the water glass.

“Flattered, but not a deity,” Santana says. “Come sit down, Frankenteen, while I can still call you that.” 

“I just wanted to get a drink of water and then go back to bed. Kurt’s still sleeping, and we’ve still got a few hours before we have to be up for my flight,” Finn says, trying to slowly back away from Santana and towards Kurt’s portion of the loft.

“Aww, did you wear him out?” Santana asks, smile sharp. “Sit down.” She drops the smile, glaring at Finn and pointing at the nearest chair. 

“Five minutes,” Finn insists, sitting in the chair. 

“So is this how it’s going to be now?” Santana asks. “You fly in, Kurt flies out, lather, rinse, repeat, until one of you gets sick of it?” 

“I don’t know,” Finn says. He shrugs and shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

“Are you two still feeding each other the same ridiculous line about it just being a hookup?” Santana demands, sounding incredulous. “That’s some stellar denial.”

“He lives here, I live in Lima. I don’t know how to do the long distance thing,” Finn says. 

Santana points her finger at Finn, looking somewhat scary. “You’d better figure it out.”

“And what if he doesn’t want me to figure it out?” Finn asks. “What if he likes it how it is? We have a really great time together. What if that’s all he wants?”

“Figure it out,” Santana repeats, rolling her eyes. “And for God’s sake, talk to him about it.” She stands up, shaking her head and making a shooing motion. “Go. Go back to bed with your ‘hookup’.”

Finn stands up and starts to walk towards Kurt’s bedroom area again. After a couple of steps, he pauses and turns back to look at Santana. “The long distance thing didn’t really work out great for _anybody_ in this loft, you know.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got the only one who was willing to _try_ ,” Santana points out. “Don’t forget that.”

Finn shakes his head and walks back towards Kurt’s bed, where he shucks off his sweatpants and curls up next to Kurt again. It’s not that Finn wouldn't like it to be something more, but he’s not stupid enough to think he’d be any better at the long distance thing now, just because he’s with Kurt, than he was before. Kurt rolls towards him, his head moving back and forth as Kurt nuzzles against Finn. 

“Finn,” Kurt murmurs, eyes still closed. 

“Yeah,” Finn says softly. “It’s me. I love you.”

“Don’t go,” Kurt continues, his words barely audible. “Don’t like missing you. Love you.”

Finn sighs and puts his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer. “Still got a few hours. I don’t want to go, either. Don’t know what else to do, though.”

“Hide under the bed.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, chuckling. “That’d do it, for sure.”

“Finn?” Kurt says, sounding slightly more awake. “What’s funny?”

“Me hiding under the bed,” Finn explains.

Kurt blinks at Finn, looking thoroughly confused. “Are you hiding from Santana? Sometimes I hide from Santana, but not under the bed.”

“Nah, nothing like that,” Finn assures him, then takes a good look at Kurt’s hair, sticking up all over the place, and really starts to laugh. 

“What now?” Kurt asks, frowning before dropping his face against Finn’s chest. 

“Nothing,” Finn says. “I’m just happy. I just really like waking up like this.”

“Yeah.” Kurt sighs. “Me too.” He traces a finger in a wide circle on Finn’s side. “We can figure out the summer, I guess.”

“I’m looking forward to that. It should happen sooner,” Finn says. 

“I wish it would,” Kurt admits. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“At least we’re in agreement?” Kurt offers with a weak laugh. 

Finn holds Kurt tighter. “Yeah, good how we agree on so much stuff, isn’t it?”

“Mmmhmm.” Kurt closes his eyes again. “Everything except where we live most of the time,” Kurt says ruefully. 

“Yeah,” Finn sighs. 

“What… are we doing?” Kurt asks softly. “I love you. That’s not what I mean.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure it’s just hooking up, though,” Finn says. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s not that at all, now,” Kurt says. “But— I don’t know what it is. And we might _never_ live in the same place, and that’s a little scary, too.”

“Yeah. We’ve both got school, somebody needs to keep an eye on Burt and my mom.” Finn sighs again. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I guess you need to decide if you want to sign on for something long-distance,” Kurt says softly. “With no end necessarily to the long-distance part.”

“That’s something we both need to decide,” Finn counters. 

Kurt’s finger stills and his voice is barely audible again. “I already did.”

“Okay,” Finn says softly. “Can we just, I don’t know. See how it goes? Get through summer break?”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, his finger starting to move again. “We can do that.”

“We’ve still got a couple of hours before we have to wake up for real. You want to sleep more?”

“Not really,” Kurt says. “Do you?”

“No. That’s not what I want,” Finn says.

“What _do_ you want?” Kurt asks, sounding more upbeat. 

“Hmm. Well, do you want me to tell you, or do you want me to _show_ you?”

Kurt grins at him. “Show me.”

Showing Kurt just makes the last few hours before Finn has to hurry to the airport to catch his flight pass by that much more quickly. Finn doesn’t regret that at all, because as far as making time fly goes, sex with Kurt’s about the best way to do it. It doesn’t make it any less hard for Finn to kiss Kurt goodbye just outside the security area. 

“Not that much longer until summer,” Finn says, sounding a lot more upbeat to himself than he actually feels. 

“Yeah.” Kurt squeezes Finn’s hand. “Good luck with your finals, then.” 

“Same to you,” Finn replies. “With the dancing or singing or whatever it is you have to do for them.”

Kurt smiles a little. “Thanks.” He stretches up and kisses Finn again. “Let me know when you’re back safe.”

“I’ll call you as soon as I’m allowed to turn my electronics back on, I swear,” Finn says. 

Kurt laughs a little at that and squeezes Finn’s hand a final time before releasing and turning to walk away, looking over his shoulder once to wave. “I love you,” he mouths. 

“Love you, too,” Finn whispers.

***

Kurt does his best not to count down the weeks remaining until Finn’s summer break begins, trying to focus on finishing his first NYADA semester with excellent grades. He hears through Rachel that Blaine ended up wait-listed for NYADA but accepted at NYU’s Steinhardt, and that leads to the revelation that Kurt has no emotional response to the news except the same happiness he’d feel for any friend, especially since a second update includes the news that Blaine’s new boyfriend, Nicholas from the jazz band, is also going to be at NYU. 

Burt and Carole end up being thrilled that Finn wants to spend the summer with Kurt, and Burt even makes a few comments to Kurt about how they hope it will “give Finn a jump start” to do something besides school and helping run the glee club. Kurt’s not so sure that there’s really anything wrong with that combination, not if it makes Finn happy, but he will admit he wishes Finn was somewhere closer to the city; Connecticut, Long Island, or New Jersey would all be better, at least in Kurt’s mind. 

Despite Kurt’s efforts, he does start a countdown when there are still twenty-three days left before Finn’s plane lands, and his roommates don’t really let him forget it, either. Kurt suspects that Santana or Rachel, or possibly both of them, is speaking to Puck regularly, a fact that is only confirmed for Kurt when a box of twenty-four glow-in-the-dark condoms appears on his bed, the sticky note on it reading ‘these should last you at least a week into the summer, right?’ in Santana’s handwriting. 

Kurt shakes his head, putting the sticky note on the frame of his mirror and the glow-in-the-dark condoms with the other condoms he already has. He wouldn’t _buy_ glow-in-the-dark condoms, but he’s not going to turn down a free box, not with Finn there for the entire summer. 

He spends days eight, seven, and six on his wardrobe, deciding what winter clothes to sell, what summer clothes are too out of style, and what he wants to buy for the summer. On days five and four, he leaves his internship early and goes to the apartment when he knows it will be empty, frantically cleaning it from top to bottom, even though he knows Finn won’t notice and Kurt himself can barely tell the difference. By day two, Rachel and Santana are avoiding him, and when the day of Finn’s flight finally arrives, Kurt is up earlier than usual and leaves to wander around Brooklyn until he can justify heading to the airport. He doesn’t lose himself in his thoughts this time, nor put his earbuds in, which is why he’s scanning the crowds of emerging travelers when he spots Finn’s head, above almost everyone else’s, and Kurt starts to push through the crowd. 

“Finn!”

"Kurt!" Finn calls in response. When Kurt and Finn finally reach each other, Finn immediate puts his arms around Kurt, lifting him off the ground as they spin in an admittedly–dramatic circle in the middle of the crowded airport baggage claim.

“You’re here,” Kurt says, a little out of breath, and he grabs Finn’s hand. “Probably best for my mental health.”

"You, too, huh?" Finn asks, grinning at Kurt as they walk towards the baggage carousels. "Puck was threatening to tranq me by the end of April."

“The girls have been avoiding me,” Kurt confesses. “And the loft is very clean, even if it doesn’t look particularly different to the naked eye.” 

"You should see how much stuff I managed to fit into my bag. I packed it and unpacked it like eight times since Monday," Finn says.

“Is it like one of those vacuum-sealed bags, and it’s going to expand dramatically?” Kurt asks. 

"Nah, I just sat on it to zip it," Finn says. They stop in front of the correct baggage carousel, which doesn't seem to have the bags from Finn's flight quite yet. "I guess it still might explode."

“I sympathize with it,” Kurt mutters.

"You maybe gonna explode, too?" Finn asks, just as the baggage carousel starts to move, bags appearing on the conveyor belt.

“I think it’s more of a certainty,” Kurt says, leaning more of his weight against Finn. 

"Better get you home first," Finn says, "just in case we get a cab driver who doesn't want to clean out his back seat." He leans over and snags a large black duffel bag from the belt. "That's it."

“That’s every cab driver,” Kurt says as they walk away from the baggage claim area. “But we should definitely get home.” He stops on the sidewalk and stretches up, kissing Finn hard and holding Finn’s head with one hand. Finn kisses back with no apparent desire to stop to hail a taxi, and Kurt isn’t sure how long they stand there kissing before they’re abruptly jostled by a woman running for a taxi, and Kurt sighs. “I guess we should get a taxi ourselves.”

"Or a hotel room," Finn suggests. "One that's really close."

Kurt laughs and steps forward to hail a taxi. “I think we probably would rather use that money elsewhere later in the summer,” he admits, “as tempting as it sounds now.” 

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and act like an adult," Finn says, keeping his arm around Kurt's waist.

“Thought you liked that,” Kurt says. He raises an eyebrow as a taxi stops, and the two of them climb in. 

"Well, yeah," Finn concedes. "But I like already being some place where I can pull your clothes off even more."

“No shoes, no shirt, no service,” the cab driver says without looking behind him, and Kurt turns to Finn with a little shrug. 

“We’ll be home soon,” Kurt says quietly, leaning against Finn and closing his eyes. “I missed you. I love you.”

"Love you, too," Finn says. He kisses the top of Kurt's head and holds him close. "You won't have to miss me all summer. You'll get sick of me, I bet. You'll miss when I was a hookup and you got to run away after."

Kurt laughs. “I haven’t yet. Gotten sick of you, I mean. And _you_ were the one who did any running away, you know.” 

"Nah, never!" Finn argues. "I never left when I thought you wanted me to stay."

“And I did?” Kurt counters, grinning. 

"Ran all the way to New York."

“Hmm. I’m not sure that counts, but if it does, at least it had the desired effect,” Kurt says slowly. 

"Made me chase you?" Finn asks, sounding like he's smiling.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Kurt counters, almost giggling. 

"Yeah, ’cause this is where you are," Finn says. "Any place that has you in it's the best place to be."

Kurt looks up, kissing Finn again, just as hard as before, and his hand grabs at the front of Finn’s shirt. One of Finn's hands slips underneath Kurt's shirt, his fingers stroking the skin of Kurt's lower back. Kurt shifts sideways in the seat, curling one leg up underneath himself, and he leans his weight into the kiss, pushing Finn against the door and window. 

“I have plans for you,” Kurt says when he pulls away. 

"Yeah? What kind of plans?" Finn asks. "Good plans?"

“Loft’s empty,” Kurt reports. “And remember when you were here for spring break? How we spent that first morning?”

"You mean how we didn't even make it to your bed before I was blowing you?" Finn asks, lowering his voice. 

“No, the first morning after the first night,” Kurt says, grinning at Finn. “Though that was good, too.”

Finn makes a show of looking like he's trying to remember, making little hmming noises. You mean how you rode me?" Finn putting his lips very close to Kurt's ear. "The way you were fucking yourself on me?"

“God, yes,” Kurt says, shivering a little. “Do you want me to do that again? As soon as we get home?” 

"Kurt, I want you to do that every day for the rest of the summer, if that's what you want," Finn breathes into Kurt's ear. 

“We should make a list,” Kurt says. “A list of things to do every single day.” He leans over, almost on top of Finn, ignoring the cab driver clearing his throat. “Riding you can be one of them. What do you want to put on the list?”

"How about… you riding me every morning," Finn says. "Then we'll have breakfast and a shower, and I'll blow you in the shower, then maybe you should be inside me until lunch time." He grins at Kurt. "Then we'll eat lunch and switch."

“We’re going to be so worn out,” Kurt says, grinning back. “And a little bit sore.”

"On Saturdays, we'll sleep all day long," Finn promises. "Only get up for food and bathroom breaks."

“I really need this traffic to go away,” Kurt says, his voice low. “I really need to have you inside me right now. I need you to—” Kurt breaks off and nudges Finn gently. 

"You need me to fuck you," Finn finishes quietly. "Need me to hold your hips tight and move you up and down on me?"

“Yes,” Kurt says, almost gasping, and he nods. “Do you? What do you need?”

"I need to fuck you. I need to be inside you, have you around my cock all hot and tight and perfect," Finn says into Kurt's ear. 

“I need to not have clothes on for a few days,” Kurt admits. “I just want you, until we collapse.”

"You have me all summer," Finn says. "We'll collapse a bunch of times. I'll make you so tired of me, ’cause I won't keep my hands off you."

“Not going to get tired of you,” Kurt promises as the taxi comes to a stop in front of their building. He pays the driver and follows Finn out of the taxi. “But yes, please do try.” 

"I'm gonna start trying as soon as we close the door behind us," Finn promises. 

"Not before?" Kurt teases, stopping on the sidewalk and pulling Finn down into deep kiss that is almost as dramatic as their spin in the airport. 

“Don’t want to get us arrested outside your building,” Finn says. 

"Oh. Good point," Kurt acknowledges, pulling back and taking Finn's hand as they walk inside the building. Despite Finn’s words, though, he starts pulling Kurt’s shirt up before they’re even completely inside the building. Kurt laughs, almost squealing, and tugs on Finn's hand. "Waiting for the door?"

“Overrated,” Finn insists. “I was just talking crazy talk.” He keeps raising Kurt’s shirt with his free hand. 

"I liked your talk in the car, at least." Kurt heads up the stairs quickly, Finn right behind him, and he almost sprints for the loft door. Just a few steps away from the top of the last flight, Finn stops Kurt, spinning him around as he finally pulls the shirt over Kurt's head.

"We'll come back for it," Finn promises, letting the shirt drop onto the stairs. He kisses Kurt again, more frantic this time, walking Kurt backwards up the last three steps.

Kurt can feel his eyes widen a little, but he doesn’t stop to get his shirt, and when they reach the loft door, Kurt turns to open it. Finn presses the length of his body against Kurt's back, leaning his weight on Kurt and forcing him forward against the door as Finn kisses the side of Kurt's neck. 

“You’re making it hard to focus,” Kurt says, pushing his weight back against Finn and feeling Finn’s cock hard against him. “We need to— there!” Kurt says, finally getting the door open, and he steps inside. “Get inside before we get undressed,” he finishes.

"Yeah," Finn agrees, crossing the threshold into the apartment and letting his bag drop with a loud thunk beside the door. Both arms now unencumbered, Finn takes Kurt's face in both hands, kissing him deeply.

Kurt leans into the kiss, his hands clutching at Finn’s jeans and then working to unfasten them. He slides a hand underneath them instead, one hand moving to hold onto Finn’s shirt. Finn releases Kurt's face, both of his hands moving to Kurt's pants, unfastening them and pushing them and his underwear down, Finn even crouching a little to pull off Kurt's shoes and slide the pants off his ankles.

"Check the front zipper pocket of my bag," Finn says. He sounds more than a little pleased with himself. Kurt nods and unzips the pocket, grabbing the bottle of lube in it before reaching back in and retrieving a condom. 

“Got it,” Kurt says. “Now is good.”

"Yeah," Finn says. He pushes the front of his jeans down enough to free his cock, takes the condom from Kurt and quickly unwraps it and rolls it on. Then he takes the bottle of lube from Kurt, pouring some into his own hand and running it along his cock a few times. He lets the closed bottle drop to the ground; it rolls off to the side. 

Before Kurt can say or do anything else, Finn has him around the waist, lifting him and encouraging him to wrap his legs around Finn's middle. Holding Kurt with one arm wrapped around him, Finn uses his other hand to slide the loft door closed. He immediately presses Kurt's back against the door.

“Oh my God, you’re fucking me against the door,” Kurt says, feeling almost out of breath. “It’s even hotter than it sounds.” He slides his legs up a little, trying to bend his body more, and Finn moves back just enough to let Kurt swing his legs over Finn's arms. Finn bends down slightly, shrugging his shoulders, and then his cock is sliding into Kurt's ass as Kurt's legs are lifted up, his ankles resting on Finn's shoulders.

"Oh, shit, that is the best thing I have ever felt, _ever_ ," Finn says, his voice strained and breathy. He pushes Kurt back against the door, driving his cock deeper inside Kurt. "Oh, shit, Kurt."

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, closing his eyes and letting his head tilt back slightly. “Finn, oh my _God_ , what you’re doing to me.” Kurt brings one hand up to Finn’s head, tugging at Finn’s hair almost involuntarily. Finn leans his head down to give Kurt a rough kiss, thrusting up into him in sharp little jerks of Finn's hips.

"You miss me?" Finn asks. His lips are still brushing against Kurt's lips. "You miss this?"

“Missed you so much,” Kurt agrees. “Would’ve remembered _this_ –this, though, _Finn_ , oh my God.” He can feel Finn’s cock, deep inside him, dragging against his prostate, and he opens his eyes to stare in front of him. “So so good.” 

"Good enough to make you come all over me?" Finn asks. “’Cause that's what I want, to make you come so hard that you come all over me. Want to make you make the noise, the loud one."

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt hisses, moving his other hand to wrap around his own cock. “Talk to me, tell me,” he urges Finn, his hand moving rapidly. 

"Something about feeling you coming all over me," Finn pants, the upward thrusts getting harder, fast and almost too shallow. "Feeling it on my stomach and chest, makes me come so hard, Kurt." He tightens his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him down onto Finn's cock in time with his upward thrusts. "So hot on my skin, so hot knowing I made you do that, made you feel like that."

“Feels so good,” Kurt says, nodding. “More, I need _more_ , deeper, harder, Finn.” Kurt’s hand speeds up, stroking his cock furiously. Finn holds Kurt with both arms around him, using the wall as leverage to lift Kurt up and then slam him down onto Finn's cock. Finn's teeth sink into his own lower lip as he thrusts into Kurt, fucking him hard against the loft door.

Kurt feels the door start to move, and he shakes his head rapidly as someone swears on the other side. Finn makes a low sound in his throat that almost sounds like a growl.

"Fuck off!" Finn shouts, and the door immediately stops moving. Finn continues pulling Kurt down on his cock and thrusting up into him as Kurt can hear clicking footsteps hurrying back down the loft stairs.

“Talk more,” Kurt demands. “So close.” 

“Yeah, I know, I can feel it,” Finn says. “You feel so good, you look so good.”

"I love this, I love you, _need_ you," Kurt says, closing his eyes and tightening his hand. He reaches for Finn blindly with his other hand, grabbing Finn's shirt. Finn’s forehead rests against Kurt’s as Finn presses Kurt’s shoulders back into the door, his arm tight around Kurt’s waist.

“Love you, Kurt. Love you so much. You should come, you should come on me now, love you _so_ much,” Finn says in a low voice, his breath warm on Kurt’s face as he talks. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurt agrees, tugging on Finn’s shirt, pulling it up until he can move his cock underneath it, and he strokes himself three more times before starting to come, crying out with his head tilted slightly back. 

“Ohhh _shit_ ,” Finn moans, pushing up into Kurt one last time, shuddering as he comes. 

“Oh my God,” Kurt says faintly, opening his eyes and looking at Finn. “I love summer.”

“Yeah,” Finn sighs. He slowly pulls out of Kurt and lowers Kurt’s legs until Kurt can stand on them. “Me, too. Let’s do this again every day for three months.”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, feeling a little unsteady on his feet, and he grabs Finn’s forearm with one hand. “Bed now?”

“Yeah,” Finn says, nodding. “Need a hand there, wobbly?”

“Or two,” Kurt says, raising one eyebrow.

Finn laughs as he scoops Kurt into his arms. “It’s like getting to be a superhero without the flying. Or the spandex.”

“Or any dangerous situations,” Kurt adds. “Only the rewards.”

***

After a little over three weeks in the city, Finn finally feels like he knows his way around, at least around a small set of highly specific routes. He meets Kurt for lunch most days that Kurt works. Some days they eat at a restaurant or from a cart, but mostly Kurt either packs lunch or he and Finn prepare food the night before and Finn brings it with him when he goes to meet Kurt. 

At a quarter past eleven, Finn gets the ham sandwiches and the containers of salad that he and Kurt assembled the previous night, packs them into the small tote that Kurt leaves in the kitchen for that reason, and then heads to the subway. Finn sits on a train for almost forty minutes before getting off at Midtown and winding his way through the lunchtime crowd to get to the Vogue.com office. 

The receptionist—whose name Finn doesn’t know, because he didn’t understand it when she told him the first day, and now it’s been three weeks and he feels like he can’t ask—smiles at him like she always does, and says, “Hello, Kurt’s friend,” like she always does. Finn stands awkwardly by the receptionist’s desk and waits for Kurt to come out and meet him. A few other people go in or out of the office while Finn waits, all of them wearing clothes that probably cost more than Finn’s entire wardrobe, most of the women and one of the men in shoes with scary-tall heels.

“Hi!” Kurt says brightly, coming up and giving Finn a quick kiss before taking his hand and waving at the receptionist with his other hand. “Santana didn’t wake you up this morning, did she?”

“Yeah, but we’re not gonna talk about that,” Finn says. “Not now, not ever.”

Kurt winces. “Sorry.” He hits the button for the elevator and leans against Finn. “I need to run down to NYADA to straighten out a registration thing after we eat. I realized this morning you’ve not really seen it.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, even though he did see parts of it when he was here visiting Rachel last year. “That’ll be nice. Want to sit in the park and eat again?”

“Yes. I know it doesn’t _seem_ like fashion should make someone famished, but it does,” Kurt says. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Finn agrees. He offers Kurt his arm, and they walk together to the park, where they sit on a bench and eat their sandwiches and salad. When they finish, Finn puts the containers back into the little tote, and they make the short train ride over to NYADA.

“It’s not really an entire campus,” Kurt says, slowing as they approach the building. “But then, there really aren’t very many of us.” 

“It’s nice though,” Finn says. 

“It is,” Kurt agrees, lacing his fingers with Finn’s and squeezing once as they enter and head up a flight of stairs and down a hall. Kurt keeps holding onto Finn while he talks to the NYADA person, which doesn’t take too long, and then they start to leave, walking a little more slowly. 

“Kurt!” an English voice calls from behind them as they go back down the stairs. “I thought that was you!”

Kurt turns and his fingers tighten ever so slightly on Finn’s, like he’s not aware that he’s doing it. “Adam,” Kurt replies, sounding somewhat surprised.

“Hello,” Adam says, beaming at Kurt. “Who’s your friend?”

“Finn Hudson,” Finn says, offering Adam his free hand. Adam shakes it politely, but he gives Kurt a confused look.

“Finn as in your brother Finn?” Adam asks.

“Well.” Kurt glances at Finn, then back at Adam. “Stepbrother, actually. But yes.”

“Right, that’s right,” Adam replies, recovering quickly. 

“Kurt has to get back to work,” Finn says. “Don’t you, Kurt?”

Kurt looks torn between exasperation and happiness, but he smiles at Finn and then shakes his head a little before turning towards Adam. “I do need to run, yes. I hope you’re having a good summer, Adam.” He waves over his shoulder as they turn and head towards the door, and after ten or twelve feet, he looks up at Finn. “You’re _jealous_ ,” he hisses quietly. 

“He’s nice looking,” Finn grumbles. “And he sounds like that actor from that horse movie you liked.”

“You _are_ ,” Kurt repeats, then almost giggles. “I literally work with models, and you’re jealous of Adam.” He frowns. “Most of the models aren’t really that attractive, actually, but still, it’s the idea of it.” 

“He just seemed so _nice_ , and he smiled at you really big,” Finn says. 

“You know, I know someone else who smiles at me really big,” Kurt says as they head back to the train. 

Finn tries not to narrow his eyes or glower or look too jealous. “Who?”

“I also know someone who is extremely nice, to just about everyone,” Kurt continues. 

“Who?” Finn repeats. 

Kurt shakes his head as they get on the train, waiting for Finn to sit down before perching on his lap. “ _You_ , you lug,” Kurt says softly into Finn’s ear. “You.”

“Well… well, okay then,” Finn says, putting his arms around Kurt. “That’s okay then.”

“I thought so,” Kurt agrees, settling against Finn’s chest. “I’m not going to throw you off for an accent. I love _you_.”

“I love you, too,” Finn says. He holds Kurt tightly for the ten minute ride back to the Vogue.com stop, then keeps his arm around Kurt’s waist as they exit the train and walk up from the subway station. “Did you want me to walk you back up to the office?”

“You should. I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to be today. If you don’t mind waiting, I can check. No point in you going back alone if I’ll be done soon.”

“Sure. I can read a magazine or something while I wait for you. I bet that place is full of magazines,” Finn says.

“And not all of them are _Vogue_ , even,” Kurt says whimsically. When they get back to Kurt’s floor, Kurt kisses Finn again and promises to be back soon, then disappears down a hall. 

Finn sits in the lobby area, occasionally smiling at the receptionist when she looks his way between answering calls. He tries to read the magazines, which really aren’t all _Vogue_ , though they mostly are, but they’re all way too fashiony for him to get too much out of them. Even the articles are full of names and terms that Finn doesn’t understand; he tries to read one on cloisonné, but since he thought that was where nuns live and there’s no nuns in the article, he gets confused and put the magazine back down again.

“I don’t really like that issue, either,” a woman’s voice says from beside him, sounding like she’s confessing to some great sin. “The April one was so much better.”

Finn looks up at her. He doesn’t have to look very far up, even though he’s seated and she’s standing. She’s a nice-looking lady in a very pretty dress that’s probably extremely fashionable, but mostly Finn thinks she reminds him of what Rachel might be like in twenty years, if she spends most of that time happy.

“Did you need this seat?” Finn asks, standing and gesturing at the padded bench.

“Oh, no, not at all,” she assures him. “There’s room for both of us. You’re just waiting on your…”

“Kurt,” he finishes, sitting back down and scooting over to the far side so she has enough room to sit down. “Do you work here? You might know him.”

“Oh, I think I might,” the woman says, sitting down and smiling warmly at Finn. “Can you describe him a little?”

Finn nods. “Well, he’s sort of medium-sized tall. Taller than you, shorter than me. Really thin but in a nice way, like you don’t see his bones or anything.” He thinks for a second, then continues, “His hair is great, kind of grows straight up, but it looks really good like that, and he’s got these _eyes_. I can’t really tell you what color, ’cause they’re kind of all of them, but they’re just great.”

“He sounds pretty cute.”

“No,” Finn says firmly. “Baby ducks are cute. Kurt’s _beautiful_.”

The woman laughs. “I like you. You can stay.” She pats Finn’s knee and stands. “Hopefully you won’t have to wait too much longer.”

“Yeah, I hope not, but I think Kurt really likes it here,” Finn says. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to get snatched up by a photographer looking for a model or something,” the woman says, still smiling. “You might want to bring your own magazine next time, though?”

“That’s a good idea,” Finn agrees. “I’ll buy a copy of _Sports Illustrated_ or something. I don’t really know anything about fashion. I tried, but if Kurt can’t teach me, it’s probably hopeless.”

“Just trust him when he tells you to wear something?” she suggests. 

Finn grins at her. “Oh, don’t worry. I do.”

“It was nice talking to you,” the woman says, heading down yet another hall with a final smile. 

“You, too!” Finn calls after her. He only has to wait for another fifteen or twenty minutes before Kurt appears in the lobby.

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt says, hurrying over to Finn. “But I’m ready now.” 

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind. I talked to a really nice lady for a little while,” Finn says, standing and offering Kurt his arm.

“Oh?” Kurt says, taking Finn’s arm and smiling at him. “I assume not about fashion tips.” 

“No, mostly we talked about you,” Finn says. “Ready to go home?”

“I am,” Kurt agrees. “We should stop by the deli around the corner from home and get salads or something to put in the refrigerator for dinner, later.” 

“Yeah, that sounds great. You think we’ll be home before the girls?”

“Rachel, yes. Santana, I’m not sure, but I say we should send Santana _back_ out, to make up for this morning,” Kurt says ruefully. “No work tomorrow, either.”

“Stay in bed all day?” Finn suggests.

“At the very least, all morning,” Kurt agrees, nodding. “With an option to extend into the afternoon.”

“I like that plan,” Finn says. “That’s the best plan ever.”

After that, Finn ends up staying at Vogue.com after lunch to wait for Kurt most days. The nice lady joins him for a few minutes on most of those afternoons, and they talk about a lot of different things, mostly about Kurt and Finn, though. Finn still hasn’t quite figured out what her job at Vogue.com actually is, even after a few weeks of talking to her for five or so minutes at a go, two or three afternoons a week, but he does suspect that she’s the one responsible for the issue of _Sports Illustrated_ he finds tucked in between an issue of _Vogue_ and _Vogue Italia_. 

One afternoon in mid-July, the temperatures in the city break the 90s, and the loft is so hot that Finn rides in with Kurt in the morning and spends part of that morning sitting in the air conditioned lobby of Vogue.com. He and Kurt eat lunch at a little restaurant, which Kurt insists is actually called a _bistro_ , because it’s too damn hot to sit in the park. After lunch, Finn takes his usual spot on the padded bench, which is starting to get an indentation in it that’s shaped like Finn’s butt, and thumbs through a new issue of _Maxim_ that mysteriously appeared on top of the pile of _Vogues_.

The Vogue lady sits down next to Finn on the bench after he’s been there about twenty minutes. “Hello, my favorite Vogue lady,” Finn greets her. 

“Hello, my favorite lobby sitter!” she greets him brightly. “What was for lunch today?”

“We went to a rest— _bistro_ ,” Finn says, quickly correcting himself. “We had shawarma and this salad stuff. It was really good. I eat a lot more vegetables in New York.”

“That’s probably a good thing to do, then,” she says, nodding. “And how do you like New York?”

“It’s busy. It’s really _big_ ,” Finn replies, then he grins at the lady. “But I’m big, too.”

“And how does your Kurt like it?”

“I think he’s really happy here. So much more happy than he ever was in Ohio,” Finn says. 

“I’m sure he’s even happier you’re here.” She smiles at Finn before looking at him almost sternly. “He is letting you be a proper tourist, right? You’ve seen at least one major sight?”

“Oh, I’ve been here before. I’ve been to some places,” Finn assures her. “Mostly I stay around Kurt’s place, though. I still get lost if I go too far on the subway, other than here.”

“So do I,” the lady says conspiratorially. “I know how to get to my apartment, here, and a few favorite shops. Otherwise, I’m never sure I’ll make it home. At least we can’t accidentally go to Staten Island, right?”

“I got on a boat one time on accident,” Finn confesses. “I thought maybe it would take me to the Statue of Liberty.”

“Maybe it would have, and you were trying while she was still closed?” the lady suggests. “She’s open now, though, I’m almost certain.” She winks at him. “Get Kurt to take you out there.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Finn says, nodding his head. “I will.”

“I’ll see you later this week,” she promises as she stands. 

“Do you like cookies?” Finn asks.

“I _love_ cookies.”

“That’s good to know,” Finn says, deciding he'll bring cookies from the little bakery near Kurt's loft next time. “Enjoy your day.”

“You, too!” She heads down the hallway, her shoes clicking on the floor, and then goes into an office. 

Kurt appears in the lobby just ten or fifteen minutes later, a lot earlier than he had said he would be. “I was told to go find some place ‘fun and air conditioned’,” he reports to Finn. 

“Want to go see a movie?”

“Hmm, it is air conditioned,” Kurt notes as they wait on the elevator. “Are we watching it or making out during it?”

“Oh, I like the second choice,” Finn says. “Let’s pick a really bad one and make out.”

“A long, bad one.” Kurt grins and takes Finn’s hand. “But not _Lone Ranger_. Not even to make out in.” 

“Maybe something in a foreign language,” Finn agrees.

***

Kurt won’t lie, that it would be ideal if the internship at Vogue.com actually paid, but he loves it regardless, and he’s pretty sure Isabelle is the best boss he could ask for. Except, he decides near the beginning of August, for when she asks questions. 

“So what are your weekend plans? The same as the last few?” she teases. 

“The plans are to have as little planned as possible,” Kurt answers, trying to answer vaguely. 

“You should take Finn to see some touristy sites, Kurt! Even if he’s been here before, you don’t want his summer to be your loft and Vogue.com.”

Kurt narrows his eyes slightly, tilting his head to look at Isabelle. He doesn’t _remember_ mentioning that Finn’s been to New York previously, but he supposes he must have. “But the touristy sites are all crowded on the weekends,” Kurt points out. 

“That’s true.” Isabelle stops and taps her finger thoughtfully. “I know! Find something off the beaten path for you and your boyfriend.” 

Kurt can feel himself freeze, and he hopes she doesn’t notice. He and Finn have still avoided discussing what, exactly, they are, and they’ve never discussed again what Finn’s decision might be, about starting a long-distance relationship with no end in sight. Kurt feels a strange mix of relief and resignation about it; he still isn’t sure New York is really a place Finn would choose, if he were making the choice on his own. Kurt knows that long-term, he and Finn could be in different places during their day to day lives for years, but he also knows Finn is planning to teach, so they’ll have the summers. 

“Uh-oh,” Isabelle’s voice intrudes over his thoughts. “Did I hit a sore spot?” she asks gently after Kurt focuses on her. 

“No,” Kurt answers automatically, then frowns a little and sighs. “Yes. Maybe? It’s just that Finn’s going back to Ohio before the end of the month, and we said we’d just take the summer and see where we were at the end of it.”

“Ahhh,” Isabelle says understandingly. “Well, at least he understands how happy you are here in New York.” There’s a strange change to her voice when she says ‘he’, though Kurt isn’t sure if she’s comparing what she knows of Finn to what she knows of Blaine, or something else. 

“I suppose,” Kurt says carefully, then feels his eyes widen a little. Isabelle seems oddly _certain_ of a few things about Finn, and a suspicion begins to form in his mind. “As I mentioned before, though, that doesn’t mean that Finn is happy in New York.”

Isabelle shakes her head, muttering under her breath. “—think he’s happy where _you_ are,” is all Kurt can make out, and he doesn’t ask her to repeat herself, the two of them working in silence for another half-hour or so before Isabelle announces they’re done for the day and shoos Kurt out the door to the lobby. 

“Finn?” Kurt asks curiously as they wait for the elevator. 

“Yeah, Kurt?”

“Can you describe your conversational partner from the lobby, for me?” 

“My _huh?_ Oh, my favorite Vogue lady?” Finn asks. “She’s shorter than you. I can’t tell how short, exactly, because of the shoes. She always wears really pretty dresses. It’s funny, because she reminds me a little bit of how Rachel might be when she’s like forty-something.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Anything else? That could be a lot of women in New York,” he points out. “Did you see her today? What was she wearing?”

“You know I’m not good at fashion stuff,” Finn says. “Her hair’s kind of blondish. I think her dress was sort of bluish-green today. It had a big pin on it that looked like a…" He knits his eyebrows together. “A fish, maybe?”

“A mermaid?” Kurt asks suspiciously. 

“Yeah! It was a mermaid, now that I think about it. How’d you know?”

“What _exactly_ do the two of you talk about, again?” Kurt asks. 

Finn shrugs and smiles a little sheepishly. “Well…"

“ _Finn_ ,” Kurt demands. 

“Well, uh, New York. Sometimes we talk about Ohio,” Finn says, not quite meeting Kurt’s gaze. “I didn’t know anybody would really want to hear so much about Lima. And, uh… _youwetalkaboutyou_ ,” he finishes in one breath.

“Oh, I had no idea she was so devious,” Kurt says, groaning a little and shaking his head. “Finn, that’s _Isabelle_. My boss.”

“Huh? _No_ , I think she works in the mail room or something!” Finn insists. “She leaves magazines for me!”

“Oh my God,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I wondered why she asked me if I knew what kind of magazines ‘other young men’ were reading.”

“She’s really nice. We should take her to dinner some time,” Finn says.

“Oh my God,” Kurt repeats. 

“Do you think she likes Chinese food? We could get take-out from Jade Palace. They have those fancy dumpling things.”

“Oh my God.” Kurt shakes his head. “Finn, you’re not listening to me. She’s been, I don’t know, _mining_ us for information.”

“I don’t think she could really do that in those shoes,” Finn says.

Kurt sighs and squeezes Finn’s hand as they wait on the train, then drops onto Finn’s lap after they board, like he usually does. “I wondered today how, precisely, she knew you’d been to New York before.”

“I told her,” Finn says. “I didn’t know she was your boss at the time.”

“You didn’t know she was my boss until about ten minutes ago,” Kurt points out. “Is there anything you told her that I _need_ to know about?”

“Uhhhhh. No?”

Kurt pulls away slightly to look skeptically at Finn. “Are you _sure_?”

“We, um.” Finn winces and forces his face into an appeasing smile. “Might have spent about eight minutes discussing, uh.”

“Discussing what?” Kurt asks, feeling almost compelled to see the conversation through to the end. “What?”

When Finn answers, his voice is much higher-pitched than normal, as though he’s having to force the words out. “Blow jobs?”

“Oh my God.” Kurt covers his face with his hands. “You talked about blow jobs with my boss.” He takes a deep breath. “I really really don’t want to ask this, but giving or receiving?”

“Well, I don’t think she can receive a blow job, Kurt,” Finn says, very matter of factly.

“Oh my God. We are _not_ telling anyone this story,” Kurt says firmly. 

“She started it!” Finn insists. “She’s smarter than me! She tricked me!”

“Finn…” Kurt trails off and shakes his head, then sighs and kisses Finn hard on the lips. “Just don’t discuss naked things with my boss again?” 

“Okay,” Finn sighs.

Kurt rests his head on Finn’s shoulder, thinking back to what else Isabelle said. Finn’s not his boyfriend, even though sometimes it feels so much like Finn is. Finn’s not his boyfriend, even though Kurt would rather have a long-distance Finn than anyone else in New York. Finn’s not his boyfriend, and Kurt doesn’t want to bring it up, because bringing it up means talking about the _end_ of the summer. 

“I love you,” Kurt says quietly after about half of the train ride has passed. “I love you, and when we get home, I want you to very slowly and very carefully make love to me, and no matter how much I beg you, I don’t want you to speed up or go any harder.” Kurt does want that, badly, but he also wants to submerge himself in the feel of Finn, so he can’t think too hard for an hour or two. 

Finn wraps both of his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him back against Finn's chest. "I can do that," Finn promises softly.

“You can’t listen to me,” Kurt reiterates. “Tell yourself you know what I want better than I do, if you need to.”

"How do I know if you really _do_ mean it?" Finn asks. "Is there a magic word or something?"

“Um…” Kurt ponders that for a minute. “Boobs.”

"Does it have to be 'boobs'?" 

“Well, it’s certainly not something I’d normally say in a sexual context,” Kurt points out. “Which is what I was going for.”

"Oh, okay," Finn says. "If you say 'boobs' I have to do what you say."

“Yeah. But I won’t.” Kurt puts his head back on Finn’s shoulder. “Are we close?” he asks, closing his eyes. 

"Maybe ten or fifteen more minutes. I'll let you know when our stop is coming, don't worry," Finn says.

“Okay.” Kurt doesn’t fall asleep, but he does let himself relax, tuning out the sound of each stop and not opening his eyes to see the rush for seats within the car. Whatever happens by the end of the month, for the moment, he’s with Finn, and they’re thinking similarly. 

"Kurt? Hey, Kurt?" Finn whispers into Kurt's ear. "We're here."

“Mmm, I’m still awake,” Kurt assures Finn, stretching and standing up before taking Finn’s hand. He looks down at their interlaced fingers as they head out of the station and smiles to himself. 

"You're not mad at me for making friends with your boss, right?" Finn asks as they approach the loft.

“No,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “A bit perturbed with her for being so devious, but that’s not your fault.”

"It was just really nice, to have somebody to talk to about you," Finn says.

“Tell me something you told her about me,” Kurt says, grinning slightly. 

"Not the blow job stuff?"

“Not unless it was extraordinarily complimentary about me.”

"Well, I mean, I did tell her I like it when you messed up my hair," Finn says, grinning.

“I knew _that_ already,” Kurt says. “Something I don’t know.”

"Okay. Well, so one time she asked me what my favorite thing about you was," Finn says. "I told her it was how you sleep."

“How I sleep?”

"Yeah, everybody else looks really dorky or their faces get all weird, and they drool or snore, but when you sleep, you look perfect. Like you're just fake sleeping for pictures," Finn says.

“Oh.” Kurt isn’t sure how he’d manage to influence his sleeping, but it sounds a lot better than drooling. “That’s good, I guess.” They reach their building, and Kurt squeezes Finn’s hand as they head toward the stairs. “I meant what I said on the train.”

"I know," Finn replies. "We'll get in the loft first this time."

Kurt laughs. “We have to make sure not to at least once this month, though, so we’ll have a perfect record.” 

"Tomorrow, maybe."

“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow,” Kurt says, still smiling. 

"I think if we stayed out in the hall for three times, somebody might call the cops," Finn says.

“Probably.” Kurt opens the loft door, letting Finn walk ahead of him, then goes through himself and shuts it. Finn continues walking in the direction of Kurt's bed, pulling Kurt along with him.

When they reach the bed, Finn says, "Sit down." Kurt sits, looking up at Finn expectantly. 

Finn kneels beside the bed at Kurt's feet and slowly takes off Kurt's shoes, then his socks, before rising again. He leans down to kiss Kurt as he begins unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, his fingers carefully undoing each tiny button before sliding the shirt off Kurt's shoulders. Finn pulls Kurt's undershirt off as well, then casts both shirts aside.

With his hands resting on Kurt's upper arms, Finn kisses the right side of Kurt's neck, his lips moving over Kurt's skin as he works his way down to Kurt's shoulder. His thumbs stroke Kurt's arms, almost tickling.

"I love you," Finn says softly into Kurt's skin. "I'm going to make you feel how much I love you."

“I know,” Kurt says, equally softly. “I love you too.” 

Finn nods and moves to the left side of Kurt's neck, kissing it, too, before brushing his lips along Kurt's collarbone. Finn suddenly leans forward, scooping Kurt into his arms and sliding him up the bed, so he's lying in the middle with his head on the pillows. Finn kisses Kurt's chest, planting soft little kisses around his nipples before moving down his stomach.

When Finn gets to Kurt's pants, he stops kissing and sits up, unbuckling Kurt's belt before unfastening his pants. Finn slides the pants down Kurt's hips, shifting to each side to get them off Kurt's legs, leaving Kurt in just his underwear.

Finn bends down again, pressing his lips to Kurt's cock through the thin fabric of the underwear. Kurt can feel Finn's warm breath on him, and he whimpers softly. “Oh, that’s good,” he says, petting Finn’s head with one hand. “I’m so hard already, Finn.” 

“Shhh,” Finn says, mouthing Kurt’s cock through his underwear for a few long minutes before snagging his fingers in the waistband and tugging them down. As soon as Kurt’s cock springs free, Finn kisses the tip, then mouths down the shaft. 

“Ohh,” Kurt says, almost whining. “Yes, that, Finn.” He makes his hands into fists, grabbing the sheets and thrusting his hips up. Finn pulls back, looking like he’s fighting a smile.

“You said slow,” Finn points out. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kurt asks rhetorically. He forces his hips to stay still and raises his eyebrow at Finn. Finn nods his head before moving his lips back to Kurt’s cock, still not taking it into his mouth. Finn runs his lips down the shaft from the tip to the base, then runs his tongue back up, flicking at the thin, delicate skin just underneath the head. Kurt puts his hands back on Finn’s head, clutching at Finn’s hair. “You’re either evil or a genius.” 

“Mmhmm,” Finn agrees, his lips pressed to the tip of Kurt’s cock, vibrating slightly with the sound. He cups Kurt’s balls in one hand, gently caressing them as he brushes his lips over the tip, and with his mouth still against Kurt’s skin, Finn starts undoing his jeans and pushing them off until they slide onto the floor. He pulls away slightly, wrapping his hand around the base of Kurt’s cock while pulling his shirt over his head and one arm, then he switches hands to slip the shirt off his other arm. 

"I'm going to hate myself," Kurt mutters. "Oh my God."

“Probably,” Finn agrees, beginning to slowly stroke Kurt’s cock with the hand curled around it. “If you change your mind, you can let me know.”

"I know." Kurt bites down on his lower lip, forcing his hips not to move. His hands tug on Finn's hair almost involuntarily.

“I love you,” Finn says, before dipping his head down and wrapping his lips around the head of Kurt’s cock, still slowly stroking it with his hand as he gradually moves his mouth down to meet his hand. 

"I love you too," Kurt says softly. "Feels so good, Finn, so good."

Finn only keeps his mouth on Kurt’s cock for a few minutes before pulling away, his hand still sliding up and down. He crawls up the bed to kiss Kurt, slowly and deeply. Kurt slides his hands in Finn's hair, lifting his head into the kiss. He runs his foot down the side of Finn's lower leg, trying not to rock his body upwards. Finn kisses Kurt for a long time, never moving his hand faster, never letting the kiss become harder or more frantic. Eventually, Finn pulls away and reaches for the small bottle of lube on the table by the bed.

Kurt turns his head to follow Finn’s movement, his hands and foot falling back onto the bed. “You’re going to take a long time with your fingers, aren’t you?” Kurt asks, sighing a little. “I never realized you had a cruel streak.” 

“I’m just doing what you told me,” Finn reasons, pouring some lube onto his fingers, then nudging Kurt’s knees up. “You told me slow.” 

“You’re still executing it very well,” Kurt says, shaking his head and bending his legs. 

“If you don’t like it, you can make me go faster. You know how.” Finn presses the tip of one finger against Kurt’s ass, moving in a tiny circle before slowly pushing inside. He kisses both of Kurt’s knees as he settles between them, keeping the movements of his finger steady and gentle. He slides his finger in and out of Kurt while keeping his eyes on Kurt’s face. 

"Plus you're enjoying it," Kurt continues, ignoring Finn's comment. "Teasing me."

“I’m not teasing you. I’m making love to you slowly, like you said,” Finn insists. He adds a second finger, still moving them slowly and steadily with gentle upward pressure of his fingertips against Kurt’s prostate. 

“Tomato, tomahto,” Kurt insists, then draws his breath in and whimpers, closing his eyes. Finn laughs softly and adds a third finger, pushing all three inside and curling up the tips to press against Kurt’s prostate. Finn kisses Kurt’s inner thigh while he slowly fucks Kurt with his fingers. Kurt exhales, his head falling to one side, and his hips stutter forward before he can stop them. “Did I mention,” Kurt says carefully, “how good you are at this?”

“You let me practice on you a lot,” Finn says. 

“ _Let_?” Kurt says with a quiet laugh. “More like encouraged enthusiastically.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “That’s true. You encouraged me to practice on you a lot. It’s easier than dancing, at least.”

Kurt giggles. “Don’t tell anyone at NYADA,” he whispers, opening his eyes enough to grin at Finn. “But it’s a lot more fun than dancing, too.” 

“I won’t tell,” Finn promises. “But I am going to be inside you now, I think.” He slowly withdraws his fingers, leaning across Kurt to reach the table to retrieve a condom. On his way back across, he kisses Kurt again, harder this time, while he opens the condom wrapper. 

“I think hearing that sound makes me harder,” Kurt confesses, wiggling a little. “It’s Pavlovian now.”

Finn laughs again, his mouth still against Kurt’s, then he sits up as he rolls the condom on, applying lube to his cock once the condom is on. He leans back down to kiss Kurt as he positions his cock to push into Kurt’s ass with agonizing slowness, not stopping until he’s completely inside. Kurt runs his fingers through Finn’s hair again, pulling back enough to stare at Finn. 

“I love this,” he says. “I love your hair, I love your lips, I love your cock inside me, I love you.” 

“I love being inside you,” Finn says, “so that’s good. I love the rest of you, too.” He rocks his hips back, his cock almost sliding out before he rocks forward and pushes it back in, all at the same slow, steady pace he’d used with his fingers earlier. 

“I wish you could be deeper, I wish you could just stay right there inside me,” Kurt says, his hands moving faster in Finn’s hair. “Oh, I love you.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, looking down at Kurt, and Kurt keeps his eyes on Finn’s face, almost mesmerized. Finn’s pace doesn’t vary, slow, steady, and teasing, and when Finn starts running his hands down Kurt’s chest, Kurt closes his eyes again, focusing on the feel of Finn. He can hear Finn’s steady breathing, and Kurt smiles, letting his fingers trail over Finn’s neck and the top of his shoulders.

“So happy,” Kurt murmurs. 

“Yeah, me too,” Finn says. “I love being here with you. I love being inside you. I love waking up with you in the morning.” His fingers stroke the side of Kurt’s neck and then down his throat and chest again, keeping the contact light. “I love seeing you like this, the way you look when you’re under me and I’m in you. You’re so beautiful.”

“Oh, yes,” Kurt says, shifting his weight just slightly, chasing the contact with Finn’s fingers. “Love you so much.”

“I know you do. I know,” Finn says softly. He slides one hand down to Kurt’s hip and up his thigh, encouraging Kurt to wrap his leg around Finn’s waist. Kurt complies, his hips tilting up with the movement, and it feels like Finn slides in deeper. 

“Oh, that’s good, that’s good,” Kurt says, gently tugging on Finn’s hair in an attempt to pull him into a kiss. Finn lets himself be pulled down, crushing Kurt’s mouth under his as he finally starts to move his hips faster. Kurt whimpers into Finn’s mouth, fingers still tugging on Finn’s hair, his leg tightening on Finn’s waist. The kiss helps Kurt to keep from giving in and asking Finn to go harder or faster or more of _something_ , and he keeps kissing Finn as long as he can, almost chasing Finn’s lips when Finn does pull barely away. 

“Shit, Kurt, you feel so good, so good,” Finn murmurs against Kurt’s lips. “Wish I could stay like this forever, wish I could just stay with you forever.”

“You should, yeah, like this,” Kurt agrees. “Oh, _fuck it_ , please, harder, I need you, need you so much.”

“I can’t.” Finn sounds almost sorrowful. “You told me not to listen to you. You said slow, make love to you slowly, and not to listen when you said go harder.”

“I don’t like past me,” Kurt says, his hips jerking up without him consciously making them move. “You feel so good, I want you so far inside me.” 

Finn’s expression is almost comically sad as he pulls slightly away from Kurt, rather than thrusting in deeper. “I’m just trying to follow the _new_ pact,” Finn says. “If you don’t want me to, you know how to make me not, but I don’t want to rush. You feel so good, you’re so hot and tight, and I just want to stay here.”

Kurt whimpers again, his hips thrusting towards Finn. “Stay,” he agrees. “Stay inside, far inside, and hard and fast.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Finn says. “Slow. Slow and gentle and sweet.” He kisses Kurt again, runs a hand down Kurt’s chest, this time letting it travel lower, skating across Kurt’s stomach before just Finn’s fingertips brush along Kurt’s cock. “So sweet.”

“Finn,” Kurt whines. “Finn, _please_.” He forces his hands to relax, petting Finn’s hair. “I love you, love you so much.”

“I love you, too. That’s why I’m doing what you asked me to do,” Finn explains. His fingers trace along Kurt’s cock again. “Do you think I can still be slow and sweet if I do this?” he asks, finally letting his hand close around Kurt’s cock.

“Ohh.” Kurt exhales slowly. “Yes?” Kurt offers. “That’s sweet. So nice.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. He begins to slowly stroke Kurt’s cock in time to his languid, unhurried thrusts. 

“I still want you to go faster,” Kurt says, pushing his cock up into Finn’s hand slightly. “But, um, this would be a nice way to wake up sometime.”

“Yeah, it would,” Finn agrees. “Being on either side of it would.” He pulls out farther and pushes in deeper, still moving at the same steady, almost lazy pace, but Kurt sighs a little, appreciating Finn being deeper finally. 

“Not on a work day. Need time to enjoy it,” Kurt says. 

“Yeah, off days. Weekends. After naps.” Finn urges Kurt’s legs a little higher around his back, thrusting even deeper. “You feel so fucking amazing, Kurt, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Kurt smiles and runs his fingers through Finn’s hair again. “This is—” he breaks off, whimpering a little. “Finn.” 

“Yeah,” Finn answers. “It’s okay, it’s good, whatever you need.”

“It’s perfect,” Kurt whispers, rocking his hips to meet Finn’s thrusts and closing his eyes slowly. “I’m _so_ close now.” 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Kurt,” Finn murmurs right into Kurt’s ear. Finn thrusts back into Kurt, filling Kurt perfectly and almost dragging over Kurt’s prostate, and Kurt comes with a low cry. 

“Finn, Finn,” Kurt says, his eyes still closed. “Oh my God, Finn.” He can feel Finn coming, too, his body almost shaking over Kurt’s, and Kurt lifts his hand to run it over Finn’s shoulder and upper arm. Finn relaxes and lets his weight drop onto Kurt briefly, pushing him down into the mattress for a few seconds before Finn props himself up again.

“Sorry,” Finn says. “Sort of ran out of holding myself up for a second.”

Kurt doesn’t answer, just puts his hand to the back of Finn’s neck and kisses him slowly instead, then runs his hand down Finn’s jaw as he pulls away. “I love you so much,” Kurt says, smiling. 

“Love you, too,” Finn says, shifting to the side and pulling Kurt to him, wrapping Kurt in his arms. 

Kurt keeps smiling and closes his eyes again, leaning his head against Finn. “I can do this,” Kurt mumbles into Finn’s skin, too quiet for Finn to hear. “It’s worth it, the distance, for this.”

“Hmm? Did you say something?” Finn asks.

“Just how much I love you,” Kurt says, kissing Finn’s chest . 

Finn sighs happily and snuggles against Kurt. “Okay, that’s good, ’cause I love you that much, too.”

Kurt smiles and waits a few minutes before whispering his response. “I hope so.”

***

Kurt pokes at Finn’s bags, frowning. “Are you sure you have everything?”

“No,” Finn admits, “but looking around the loft again isn’t gonna make me any surer. Anything I leave this time, you’ll get back to me next time, anyway.”

“Yeah. That’s true.” Kurt sighs softly. “The taxi should be here soon.”

“It’s better like this,” Finn says. He’s not sure whether it’s better like this for _himself_ or not, but it’s definitely better for Kurt, not having to take a taxi back from the airport alone. Santana’s on standby, waiting for Finn’s text from the taxi, so he knows Kurt won’t have to be alone for more than just a few minutes. Finn can only hope that being surrounded by a huge crowd of people is enough to keep him from bawling like a baby in the middle of the airport. 

Kurt nods. “Okay.” He hugs Finn tightly, pressing their lips together in a long kiss. “I love you. Call me when you land. And when you get back to Lima.” 

“I will. And I’ll call you again before I go to bed,” Finn promises. “You know I will.”

“I know.” Kurt wipes at one corner of his eye and then blinks and takes a deep breath. “Okay. Go. Love you.”

“I love _you_. I’ll call,” Finn says. He presses one more quick kiss to Kurt’s lips, then he shoulders his bags, slides the loft door open, then closes it behind him without looking back. 

The taxi driver isn’t talkative, which is good, because Finn doesn’t think he’s up for any kind of conversation. He manages to get through the entire check-in process at the airport without having to talk at all, actually, and the only thing he has to say is “yeah, coffee’s good, thanks” to the flight attendant on the whole flight back to Ohio. Finn sends a text to Kurt as soon as the plane touches ground, even though he’s technically not supposed to turn his electrical devices back on yet.

**Landed safe I LOVE U**

_I love you too. Thanks for sending Santana_

**for real thanks or fake thanks?**

_Actual thanks. Tell Puck to drive carefully!_

**Will do & will call when back at dorm**

Finn texts Puck as they’re taxiing to the gate to make sure Puck remembered to be there to pick him up, since no way was Finn leaving his car in the airport lot for three months. Finn doesn’t even wait for the texted response back from Puck, though his phone does beep to let him know Puck did reply, and when Finn gets to the baggage carousel, Puck is there, leaning on it.

“Never thought of New York as a place people go to get tan,” Puck says instead of greeting him like a normal person. “But here you are, tanner than you were.”

“Yeah, we ate in the park a lot,” Finn says. “Bags coming out yet?”

“Just started a minute ago. You need food on the way back?” Puck looks closely at Finn, like he’s examining him for something. 

“Nah. Not really hungry.” Finn looks away, towards the baggage carousel, looking for his big black duffel and the smaller rolling bag he had to get to hold all the new stuff that Kurt and Isabelle added to his wardrobe. When he sees them, he grabs them, shouldering the duffel bag and pulling up the handle on the rolling bag, then he nods his head towards the exit. 

“Good thing I didn’t bring the bike,” Puck jokes. “New clothes?”

“Yeah, apparently Kurt’s boss keeps getting sent samples in really huge sizes, and it’s all too big for the models,” Finn says. 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Puck says agreeably enough, heading towards the exit and tossing the keys with one hand. “So how was it?”

Finn catches the keys and shoves them in his pocket as he shrugs. “It was a whole summer in New York with Kurt. How do you think it was?”

“Hopefully not a lot of time with Santana and her girlfriend, for your sake,” Puck says. “Wasn’t really sure you’d be here until I got your text.”

“Couldn’t put the flight off any longer, dude. Got classes.”

“Right.” Puck nods solemnly and leads them to the car. “University of motherfucking Lima.”

“Can’t graduate if I don’t go to class, right?” Finn says. 

“Some people don’t even graduate when they do,” Puck points out with a short chuckle. “You need to check in with your folks, or head back to campus?”

“I’ll text when we get back to the dorm,” Finn tells him. “I’m too tired to talk to my mom now. Too many questions.”

Puck holds his hands out for the keys and raises his eyebrows. “Too tired to play happy brothers?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Too tired to play happy anything.” Finn tosses the keys back to Puck, glad he doesn’t have to start his stint in Ohio by driving for an hour. Riding for an hour at least sounds manageable. 

“Gotcha.” Puck unlocks the car and starts it up, leaving the airport behind. “Take a nap, dude.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Finn says. He slouches down in the passenger seat, leans his head against the window, and he’s out before they’re more than a few miles away from Toledo. Puck wakes him up when they’re back at the dorm. Finn grabs his bags and follows Puck inside, where Finn sinks onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. Even the nap wasn’t enough to make up for the lack of sleep the night before, or for the sucky bone-weariness of knowing it’ll probably be months before he sees Kurt again for any length of time.

“You want to head out tonight?” Puck asks after a few minutes, looking up from his computer. “There’s a couple of parties, nothing too big.” 

“I don’t know. I’m pretty wiped,” Finn says. 

Puck nods. “Well, we can order pizza or something. Mario?”

“I need to call Kurt first, but yeah, pizza and Mario sounds doable,” Finn says. “Just don’t expect great conversation.”

Puck grins at him. “Don’t worry, I don’t.”

“Do you ever?” Finn asks, mustering a smile. 

“Never.” Puck turns back to his computer, still grinning. 

Finn calls Kurt, and Puck pretends not to listen while Finn and Kurt spend the next half hour telling each other variations of “I love you” and “I miss you.” That’s actually the pattern for the next few days: miserable phone calls and Puck studiously pretending not to hear them. By the fourth day, the immediate misery of separation has faded into a sort of dull ache, and Finn kicks Puck out of the room for a while that evening so he can talk to Kurt about his first week back in classes. 

“I hate sophomore year classes,” Kurt announces when he answers the phone. 

“Group projects?” Finn asks.

Kurt groans. “You too? They’re awful.”

“I know. Why do they even bother?” Finn grumbles, lying down on his stomach on the bed. “Waste of my time and theirs.”

“Exactly.” Kurt sighs, and in the background is the squeak of his bedframe. “One of my classes, they assigned the groups, and this guy said, totally seriously, ‘Oh good! I love group projects!’. Guess who’s in _my_ group?”

“Oh, gross,” Finn groans. “What kind of weirdo likes group work? Your school is full of suck-ups.”

“No, it is,” Kurt agrees. “Sycophants, most of them. They literally travel in packs at times. Same classes, same extracurricular activities, same part-time jobs.”

“Ugh. Maybe Blaine had the right idea about going to NYU instead,” Finn says. “Other than that, though… how was today?”

“No, Rachel says he’s gotten lost three times a day,” Kurt says, laughing for a moment. “Today was okay. Dance class doesn’t have any group projects, which is good. And Isabelle gave me a new project.”

“Tell me all about it,” Finn says. 

“It does not, sadly, involve any sample clothing,” Kurt teases. “Isabelle says you have to come see her because she’s saving it all to give to you directly.” 

“Tell her you told me I’m not allowed to discuss blow jobs with her anymore. That way when she gets mad, it’ll all be on you,” Finn says.

“Not just blow jobs. _Anything_ naked,” Kurt reiterates. “And trust me, I’ve informed her. She pouted.”

“Must be tough to be Isabelle,” Finn says. “No, wait, it’s probably exactly the opposite of that. It’s probably awesome to be Isabelle.”

“It probably is,” Kurt agrees. “But I’m supposed to put together the ‘holiday shopping guide for men’. Anything you think I should include?”

“Hmm. Comfortable shoes that don’t look too silly,” Finn suggests.

“Shoes, okay.” Kurt pauses, like he’s writing something down. “I put down scarves. Not like I wear, the cold weather kind.”

“Yeah, those are good, too. Oh, I know, how about quick-release belts!”

Kurt laughs. “ _I_ like that. Isabelle might say it’s not the g— well, if I can find fashionable enough ones I’ll tell her it’s for safety.”

“Yeah, safety,” Finn agrees. “We’ll be soooo safe if your belt could come off faster.” 

“The people around us might not be,” Kurt notes, then sighs a little. “What about you? What’s going to be your favorite class this term?”

“There’s one on teaching reading to middle schoolers that looks cool so far,” Finn says. “No real middle schoolers, though. We’re not allowed to talk to real kids yet.”

“College students might corrupt them,” Kurt says soberly. “Any big plans this weekend? I have to go put in an appearance at a _Vogue_ thing tonight, but since I can’t drink, I have to leave by 10:30, Isabelle said.”

“So you’re gone before the drinking starts?” Finn asks.

“No chance of ‘corruption’, that way, or so Isabelle says,” Kurt says. “I just raised my eyebrow at her and she laughed.”

“Yeah, I think she probably just wants you corrupted by her and nobody else,” Finn says, chuckling a little. 

“I think the words we’re looking for are ‘carefully molded’,” Kurt says. “Anyway, are you and Puck headed out?”

“In a little bit. I kicked him out for a while,” Finn says. “I think he’s keeping watch over me or something. It’s weird. Kind of sweet, but weird.”

“Puck is a surprisingly complex person, really,” Kurt muses. “You’re probably right about the keeping watch. Also, I’m fairly certain he, Santana, and Rachel are having some kind of weekly conference call.” 

“Yeah, I guessed they were doing something like that,” Finn says. 

"I don't know whether to be frightened, flattered, or just amused," Kurt admits. "Maybe a bit of all three."

“They probably just think I’m pathetic.”

"You?" Kurt says skeptically. "Why you?"

“Puck says I’m mopey,” Finn says. That’s not exactly the word Puck used, but Finn doesn’t want to share the full extent of how pitiful he’s been since he’s been back in Ohio.

"They're definitely talking," Kurt says. "Rachel says I'm apathetically moving through life."

“I don’t think you’re pathetic,” Finn insists.

"Apathetic. Which is either better or worse, depending on the perspective we take. And she's possibly correct."

“Yeah,” Finn admits. “I think I’m apathetic _and_ pathetic.”

"At least we match," Kurt says, his voice falsely bright.

“I miss you so much,” Finn says. “So, so much.”

"I miss you, too," Kurt says softly, his voice sounding like it's about to break. "My bed feels so big now. And not in a luxurious way."

“Mine feels really small,” Finn says. “And stupid. And empty.” 

"It sucks," Kurt says bluntly. 

“Yeah, it does. I hate it.”

"Me too." Kurt sighs again. "Do you get a fall break? I think we do."

“Yeah, it’s in October. You?” Finn asks. 

"October, yes. I don't know if it'd be better for them to be the same time or two different weeks so it's actually more time."

“We’d at least have the full two weekends,” Finn offers. “That’s something. That’s better than one shared weekend.”

"Yes. That's good. We'll have some good frequent flyer miles building up," Kurt says.

“Yeah,” Finn asks, feeling his throat start to constrict a little with holding back all the things he wishes he could say. “I— I think Puck’ll be back soon,” he finishes, lamely. 

"So will the girls. Text me and tell me how your night goes, okay? I'll get a picture of me and Isabelle."

“I’ll get one of me and Puck. I love you.”

"I love you too. Have fun, okay?" Kurt pauses before continuing. "Bye, Finn."

“Bye, Kurt,” Finn says, ending the call. He lies back on his bed with his arm over his head, closing his eyes. He’s only been back four days, and he already feels like he can’t do this, like the time to the next visit is just too long, and Kurt doesn’t sound like he’s doing that much better. Finn feels like a sack of shit for doing this to Kurt. If he were a better student, smarter, more talented, he’d be at Pace now, in the same city as Kurt. Of course, he might not _be_ with Kurt if things were different, but Finn can’t help blaming himself for how both of them are feeling right now, with no end in sight. 

Finn only ends up having three or four minutes to lie on the bed feeling sorry for himself, though, because Puck comes back, crashing the door into the wall behind it and then grinning down at Finn. “C’mon, dude, I need my wingman.”

“I don’t know, Puck. Maybe not tonight,” Finn says, rolling away from Puck.

“Dude.” Puck nudges Finn’s back. “I am not leaving you in here in a sad puddle of sweat and jizz. Get up.”

“Fine,” Finn sighs. “Where are we going?”

“Just the frat. I’ve got my eye on a couple of people that’re supposed to be there,” Puck says. “You don’t have to stay all night or anything, you can come back before you turn into a pumpkin or a mouse or whatever.” 

Finn sits up and runs his hand over his hair. “Yeah, I can do that, I guess.”

Puck grins at him. “Awesome. Let’s go.”

The party is in full swing by the time Finn and Puck get to the frat, and Puck disappears into the crowd in search of whoever it is he’s trying to hook up with this time. Finn pours himself a beer from the keg and finds a comfortable, non-gross spot on one of the frat couches to sit. If he can’t feel sorry for himself in the comfort of his own dorm room, he’ll just have to feel sorry for himself on the couch of the frat instead.

He’s finished his beer and been on the couch for about twenty minutes when he gets a text from Kurt, which turns out to be the promised selfie of Kurt and Isabelle. They both look really nice. Isabelle’s dress is a kind of pink and black triangle-thing. Kurt has on a blue shirt, and even though he’s smiling, his eyes look sad. Both Isabelle and Kurt have on pins; Kurt’s is a bird, Isabelle’s is a butterfly. 

Finn gets up off the coach to go in search of Puck. He finds him by the stairs, talking to a tall blond guy and a short blond girl who don’t look like they’re related to each other, and who might actually be boyfriend and girlfriend. Finn grabs Puck’s arm and pulls him to the side.

“We have to take a selfie,” Finn explains. 

“Yeah, okay,” Puck agrees. “But you have to tell them it’s for your boyfriend.” 

“Why?” Finn asks, holding up his phone and leaning his head near Puck’s to snap a picture. 

“Uh, so they don’t think _I’m_ your boyfriend,” Puck says. “Duh.”

“Ohhhh. One or both?”

Puck grins widely. “Wouldn’t say no to both, I’ll tell you that.”

Finn laughs and holds up his phone in the direction of the blond couple, shaking it side to side. “For my boyfriend!” he calls over the music. The two nod, and the blond dude even gives Finn a thumbs up, while the girl looks like she might be saying “Aww!” Then they both turn back towards Puck, looking relieved and more interested than before. 

Finn leaves the party well before midnight. Puck doesn’t come back until later the next day, which means that Finn has some additional time for wallowing in his own misery. Of course, pretty much any minute that Finn isn’t in class, being harassed by Puck to go do something, or actively talking to Kurt, he’s wallowing. The saddest part is that Finn doesn’t feel even a little bit ashamed of himself for all the wallowing, because he’s just too damn miserable to be embarrassed about it. 

Three weeks into the semester, Finn comes back to the dorm to find the door partially open. Inside, he hears Puck involved in conversation with two other voices, which Finn quickly identifies as belonging to Rachel and Santana. Finn leans against the hallway wall to listen.

“—jeans are all saggy on his ass,” Puck says. “I bet he’s had to tighten his belt a few holes.”

“And you were looking at his ass?” Santana retorts. 

“I know what I see,” Puck insists. 

“He’s not the only one losing weight,” Rachel breaks in. “Stop it, Santana, you two can gossip more in a bit. Kurt’s face is even thinner than before, which I know seems unlikely, but it is.” 

“It’s not gossip if it’s about one of the two of us.” 

“It kinda is,” Puck says. “But Rachel’s right, that’s later. So okay. The idiots need to _talk_. As far I can tell, it’s just mopey faces and ‘I miss you’ over and over.”

Finn can’t even muster up any resentment over that commentary, because it’s totally true. He doesn’t usually see Kurt’s mopey face, but Kurt definitely sounds mopey on the phone, and Finn’s completely aware that mopey face is part of the whole wallowing in self-pity and misery thing.

“We could chaperone their next talk,” Rachel suggests. “Santana has a prior commitment, but I could stay here and—”

“I have a date,” Santana interrupts. “Just call it a date. And you just broke up with that guy two days ago, don’t start getting tragically single on me.”

“Hey, you know I’m single right now,” Puck says. “Maybe third time’s the charm.”

“No, Noah,” Rachel says, and Puck laughs. 

“Didn’t think so. I—” Puck cuts off and then says “Shit, he’ll be back soon.”

“Okay. We’ll figure out a plan next time,” Rachel announces. “Let us know if anything changes!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Puck says, and the call must end, because there’s no more talking. Puck stands up after a few more seconds, and then his bed creaks with the sound of Puck flopping onto it. Finn counts to ten before walking into the room like he’s only just gotten there. 

“Hey,” Finn says. 

“Hey, dude,” Puck says, lifting his head up and waving, looking like he’s been napping for at least a few minutes. “Did you kill anyone in your group yet?”

“No, but there’s still next week,” Finn says, sitting down on his bed and pulling out his phone. He doesn’t think Puck’s stooped to reading his texts yet, though it’s possible Rachel or Santana might be reading Kurt’s. 

**Puck Rachel and Santana r having conference calls about us**

_Did you overhear one?_

**Ur face is skinny & i lost my ass**

_Oh. What else?_

**We r idiots who never talk**

_We talk every day. And we’re not idiots. That was Puck? Or Santana?_

**Puck**

Finn sighs and sends a followup text: **They say all we say is i miss u**

 _What are we supposed to discuss, the weather?_

Puck suddenly sits up. “Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing,” Finn says.

**No clue. I miss u so i say i miss u**

“Uh-huh,” Puck says. “You’re still coming with me to that party day after tomorrow, right?”

_Exactly. I don’t think you want a list of the birds in the subway station today._

“Mmhm,” Finn replies, not really listening to Puck’s question.

**I love u**

_I love you too. I’ll talk to you tonight, but not about birds or weather._

“Was that a yes?” Puck demands. 

“Huh?” Finn asks.

“Oh, for—” Puck snorts. “Go back to texting your boyfriend.”

“Okay,” Finn says, even though he’s done with texting Kurt for now. He stretches out on his bed and sets his phone on his stomach, sighing loudly.

“Or moping,” Puck adds, lying back down. 

“Whatever.”

Another three weeks of moping pass. By this point, Finn feels like he’s double majoring in education and being miserable, and while maybe he couldn’t see it at first, now he’s able to tell that Rachel and Santana were right. Kurt is losing weight. His face looks progressively thinner in the selfies he sends Finn. Puck might also have been right; unless Finn’s jeans and belts somehow stretched out on their own, he really is losing his ass. 

It’s the second Tuesday in October when Finn comes back to the dorm after back-to-back classes and finds his duffel bag, his rolling suitcase, a bag he recognizes as Puck’s, and another suitcase he’s never seen before all empty and laid out, open, on his bed. Puck is in the desk chair, arms crossed.

“Uh, Puck?” Finn asks.

“Finn,” Puck replies, sounding amused. 

“Why’re all these bags on my bed?”

“I thought you’d rather pack your own stuff,” Puck says, as if that’s a perfectly reasonable answer. “But you’d better pack quick.” He looks at his phone. “We need to leave in an hour, hour and a half.”

“Why am I packing? And where am I going, exactly?” Finn asks. 

Puck stands up. “You’re going to get your happy ending, dude.”

“No, I’m not,” Finn explains patiently. “I have to finish my semester, and then like three more years’ worth of semesters. Thanks, dude, but I can’t—”

“Taken care of,” Puck says, cutting Finn off. “This semester, anyway. You’ll have to find another place for the other three years’ worth, but that probably won’t be too hard.”

“Are you serious?” Finn asks. “I don’t have money for a plane ticket. I don’t have any idea how I’m even going to afford one!”

“Also taken care of,” Puck says, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a ticket-looking piece of paper. “C’mon, get packing!”

“Does Kurt know about this? He might not _want_ this,” Finn points out, as he starts pulling clothes out of his drawers and shoving them into the various bags. 

Puck starts laughing harder and harder, until he’s bending over and holding himself up on the desk. “Yeah, right,” he finally gasps out. “And are you kidding? What do you think he’s going to think, you showing up and surprising him? It’s some kind of movie.”

“Shut up and hand me the shit from my desk, then,” Finn says, grinning at Puck. “Apparently I’ve only got an hour, hour and a half to catch my flight!”

***

Classes at NYADA don’t start the day Finn leaves, or the day after Finn leaves, or even the day after that, which leaves Kurt far too much free time to miss Finn. He knows what he told himself over the summer, that the separation was worth it for the time they do have, and he knows he still mostly believes it. He _would_ rather have Finn for summers and vacations only than not have Finn at all, or have someone else more often, but that doesn’t change how much he misses Finn, and how much he wishes there was a way to have Finn _with_ him between the beginning of the semester and the late-October fall break. 

Rachel and Santana do their best to keep Kurt occupied and his mind off of things, and Isabelle does as well, but even when classes start, Kurt finds himself with too much time to think. The second week of the semester, Kurt finds a bunch of elastic-waist pants, velcro-closing shirts, and quick-release belts, and compiles them in an email without any other commentary, then sends it to Finn. The weekend selfie with Isabelle turns into an almost-daily ritual, always without a caption. 

The caption, after all, would always be the same: “Thinking about you.” 

Even three weeks into the semester, Kurt wakes himself up most nights when he reaches for Finn in his sleep and his hand doesn’t find Finn there at all. When he wakes up in the mornings, he tries to roll into Finn’s arms, and rolls into cold sheets instead. 

It’s the furthest thing from being okay that Kurt can imagine, but he keeps going, trying to put on a brave enough front to fool most people at NYADA and Vogue.com. Rachel and Santana see right through him, of course, but that means he can drop the pretense at home in the loft. The mask is exhausting on top of the exhaustion of missing Finn, and when he gets the text from Finn about having lost weight in his face, he’s not really surprised. 

Kurt does set his phone down briefly before replying, studying his reflection and acknowledging the truth of the statement, at least to himself. It’s certainly not anything he’s doing on purpose, but he’s _busy_ , and he just doesn’t have that much of an appetite, especially not when so many restaurants and foods remind him so strongly of Finn and the three summer months they had. 

He brushes off Rachel’s attempts to “discuss the situation” and Santana’s even more blunt tries at sitting him down for a “heart to brain.” When the rain starts at the very end of September, Kurt is the only person who is happy with it. The continuing days of rain suit his mood perfectly. Any time he’s not in class or at work, he spends holed up in the loft, doing homework or texting Finn or staring out the window in what Rachel calls his “newly acquired apathetic ennui.”

“Kurt?” Rachel says one evening, standing just inside Kurt’s bedroom area with two mugs. “I made us some tea.” 

Kurt sighs. “Thank you, Rachel.” He gestures for her to sit down and takes one of the mugs from her, sipping at it slowly. 

“Kurt.” Rachel smiles sadly at him. “You can’t keep going on like this.”

“It’s just that it was such a long time that he was here,” Kurt says, not looking at Rachel directly. “And the first time is always the hardest. It’ll get better.”

“And how long are you going to do this, the two of you?” Rachel asks. 

“What do you mean?” Kurt raises his eyebrow, still not looking straight at Rachel. 

“I mean, what’s the long-term plan?”

Kurt does stare at her, blinking a little. “This _is_ the long-term plan, Rachel.”

“Summers and vacations, for years?” Rachel asks incredulously. “And that’s what you want?”

“Well, no, I don’t think it’s what we _want_ exactly,” Kurt admits, “but we live in two different states. It’s what we have, and it’s better than not having each other at all.”

Rachel watches Kurt silently, for so long that Kurt begins to feel uncomfortable about it, and it’s not until he raises both eyebrows at her that Rachel sighs and responds. “It’s very tragically romantic,” she says, shaking her head. “I’m just worried about you, Kurt, both of you.” She stands and gives him a quick hug, kissing him on the cheek. “At least try to eat more.”

“I will,” Kurt promises, but he knows that he won’t, necessarily, and within a few days, he’s back at the same level of food consumption. It doesn’t bother him, though, because he doesn’t really feel hungry. 

On the second Tuesday in October, the rain still not stopping, Isabelle sends Kurt home at lunchtime with an admonition to do well on his midterms. Kurt doesn’t correct her, even though his midterms are still two weeks away, but he does at least try briefly to study after arriving at the loft and fixing himself an afternoon cup of coffee. The attempt only lasts for twenty or so minutes, enough time for Kurt to drink his coffee, and then after washing the mug, he decides to just lie on his bed and stare out at the rain. 

Rachel and Santana are both gone, and if Kurt’s remembering correctly, they’ll be gone for hours still. Kurt can hear cars passing and even slowing, and occasionally the sound of a car door or two, which Kurt assumes are taxis for other residents of the building. Kurt isn’t sure if he’s dozed off or just zoned out when he hears knocking at the loft door. He frowns, checking the time, and then decides it could be a delivery, so he gets up and heads towards the door. Before Kurt can reach the door, there’s another knock, and Kurt shakes his head. 

“Coming!” he calls. He unlocks the door and starts to slide it open as he continues, “If it’s a delivery we can—” He stops mid-sentence and stares, then blinks and pinches himself. “ _Finn_?” he says incredulously, because it is in fact Finn, sopping wet from head to toe, standing in a puddle, surrounded by at least three pieces of luggage, and grinning the widest grin Kurt can remember seeing on Finn’s face, which is a rather impressive fact. “I’m not dreaming?” Maybe he really did fall asleep, and he’s just having a dream, which makes him pinch himself again, harder. “Ow!”

“Hi,” Finn says. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“What— why— what are you doing here?” Kurt asks, grabbing Finn’s hand and pulling him inside. 

“Puck put me on a plane,” Finn says. “He told me to go get my happy ending. So… I did, I hope?” 

“Happy ending,” Kurt repeats, then throws his arms around Finn, ignoring how absolutely drenched Finn is. “You’re not leaving? You’re _here_?”

“I’m here,” Finn agrees, still smiling as he nods his head and lets all of his baggage thunk to the floor. “If you want, I’m here to stay.”

“ _Yes_ , I want,” Kurt answers quickly. “I definitely want that.”

“Good,” Finn says, taking Kurt’s face in his hands and tilting it up so Finn can kiss him, water dripping from Finn’s hair and face onto Kurt’s. Kurt runs his fingers through Finn’s hair, sloughing off some of the water, and holds Finn in place. 

After what feels like hours of kissing, Finn scoops Kurt up in his arms, just like the end of _An Officer and a Gentleman_ , and then carries Kurt to the bed. Finn sets Kurt down on top of the bed and slowly undresses him in between more kisses, and Kurt pulls at Finn’s heavy, sodden clothes. He hears a slight rip at one point and ignores it, finally getting all of Finn’s clothes off and into the floor. 

“Oh, I _missed_ you,” Kurt says, grabbing Finn’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“I missed you, too,” Finn replies. “I missed you so much, every day.”

“Come on,” Kurt says, tugging on Finn’s hand and moving the covers with his other hand. “It’s chilly!” 

“Yeah, it is,” Finn agrees, sliding under the covers beside Kurt, and pulling Kurt against him. “You gonna warm me up?”

Kurt laughs and wraps his arms around Finn, pressing close. “I will,” he promises, closing his eyes briefly and burying his face against Finn. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too,” Finn says, holding Kurt tightly. After a few minutes of lying there together, just holding each other, Finn starts to laugh softly. “You know what this is?”

“What?”

Finn tilts Kurt’s face up again to kiss him, then he smiles down at Kurt. “Best…"

Kurt giggles. “Hookup.”

“ _Ever_.”


End file.
